Charmed T
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: A Charmed Reimagining. After separating six months prior, three brothers are brought back together, and that's when they are started on a path that will change their lives forever.
1. Season of the Witch

Charmed T =

Thriller

Three

Trio

Triquetra

Trinity

The T can stand for any one of these words. Pick one.

Charmed T

It's close to midnight,

Something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight,

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream,

But terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze,

As horror looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed

Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life, inside a

Killer, thriller, tonight

They're out to get you

There's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you,

Unless you change that number on your dial

Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life, inside a

Killer, thriller, tonight

 _Season of the Witch_

A muscular young man with blond hair, sharp crystal blue eyes, wearing nothing but trunk underwear and a black silk robe sat sprawled out in a chair: one foot on the seat and the other resting on the floor. He bit into a crisp red apple as someone knocked gently on his door, which he stared at from his chair. He set the apple on fire; it disintegrated from the fire he produced from his hand. He walked toward the door, and his right eye changed from blue to red. He opened the door to a young blonde woman with jade green eyes. She was beautiful but nothing compared to him. She looked over his body: her gaze traveling upward across his abs and pecs to his eyes. His piercing stare caused her to avert her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm here," the young woman said. "I shouldn't do this."

"You're here because you're hungry," the young man said.

His words redrew her gaze to his eyes once again.

"Dinner," he said, stepping out of her way.

She walked into his apartment, and he closed the door behind her. She saw a romantic, candle lit dinner off to her right, which caused her to smile. When she turned toward him, he had dropped his robe to the floor and maneuvered her against his wall with a few steps and his eyes. She didn't realize she had held her breath, but he did.

He held onto her arms. He kissed her: small, quick kisses up against her neck. They turned into long, passionate kisses against her lips. He pulled back, and she looked into his eyes. He ripped her heart out. She watched him take a bite out of it as if it were a crisp red apple. She watched him. He dropped her body to the floor. She closed her eyes, a tear falling from one, and met with darkness.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

A young man, slender but built with short, messy black hair and dark brown eyes, played music in a warehouse: headphones, which he used to block out noise and focus on his music, were around his neck because he was about to play what he considered a classic – Heads Will Roll. He danced along with it, looking out on the dance floor. Everyone was feeling it. He set his headphones down and took off hooded jacket to reveal his tank top. The couple closest to the stage grabbed his attention and ushered him to come down and join them. The music played. The three of them danced together. The young woman, with straight edge, jet-black hair, almond-shaped eyes, and dark brown, almost black eyes placed a pill on her tongue and kissed him. He took what was offered him as they French kissed. He found himself sandwiched between her and her partner: a young man slightly taller and bulkier than he was with his hair done in black and brown twists. When the young woman turned him around, he saw the young man's copper eyes behind wire-frame glasses and thick, full lips. Her partner kissed him too. They continued to dance together. As the music played, the DJ continued to hear the music as they entered the old Victorian home and began removing their shoes, boots, socks, jackets, earrings, glasses: clothes. They moved through the foyer, they traversed the stairs, and found them selves in the largest bedroom on the King-sized bed. There was the sound of their heavy breathing. There was the sight of their naked bodies. They tasted joy, happiness, and pure ecstasy. By the time the music stopped, they were all tangled up in one another asleep.

A young man, tall and lean, woke up at five AM. His alarm clock played one of his favorite songs – It's My Life. While it played, he began to go through with his morning routine. He had a head of shaggy black hair and a moderate goatee. He looked at himself in the mirror with his dark brown eyes. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before he opened his door and left his bedroom. He was headed downstairs to make the morning pot of coffee and some breakfast. Afterward, he would take a shower and get dressed. Instead, he found the trail of clothes that led into the room down the hall.

"Oh shit," he said, gathering items and he hurried toward the doorway. When he saw the three naked bodies, he couldn't help curse again. "Shit!" His second curse word of the day stirred the two strangers in the bed. They took notice of him as he came toward the bed with clothes in his arms.

"Good morning," the young man said. "It's early. Sorry to wake you. You have to go. It's an emergency: family emergency. Please collect the rest of your things and…" He tried to find a better way to put it but failed. "Get out." He immediately began to shake the third, familiar figure in the bed "He's going to get home, and if he finds you here, in his bed, he's going to kill us. He'll kill me first, and then he'll kill you. Why? Because he's going to know that I knew you were coming and didn't tell him. He's going to be pissed."

The young man barely awake lifted his head for a second. He looked to the guests from last night and waved them off with an added smile. The young woman smiled in return, and the young man nodded before they saw themselves out. He dropped back down on the pillow and closed his eyes again before he yawned.

"You want me to die," the young man said, placing his head on the mattress before he quickly lifted it. He sighed. "You had to have sex in his bed too." He glanced at his wristwatch. "We've got a little time. Cliff will get home in about ten minutes. Let's go." He snatched the pillow from underneath the naked man's head and hit him in the head with it. "You're not getting me killed Coronado. Get your ass up." He heard his song end.

"I thought you gave up cussing Clive," Coronado said, sitting up, stretching, and yawning again.

"I was supposed to have given up smoking too," Clive said, "but because of you looks like I'll be starting up again before I go into work."

"I told you to tell him," Coronado said.

"You should've told him," Clive said.

"Touché," Coronado said. "Uh, why isn't he here in the first place? Is he finally getting some action?"

"Work," Clive said. "He works night shifts. I thought I told you that. I probably did and you forgot. Cliff doesn't get any action. He doesn't date. He doesn't do anything."

"He works and pays bills," Coronado said.

The two of them shared a look. Coronado turned away, clenched his fists a moment, and grit his teeth a moment.

"I thought that old bastard's death would help him move on," Coronado said. "It just made him worse. You did your best, I know, but now it's my turn. I'll get him to move on with his life: finally do some actual living."

"Is that the reason you came back?" Clive asked, realizing Coronado was naked with only a pillow covering his privates, so he grabbed the nearby silk boxers, wild compared to his own sensible boxer briefs, and tossed them to him.

"Thanks," Coronado said. "It's one of the reasons. Mom was the other."

"We're not going to tell him that," Clive said, shaking head. "We're not going to tell him any of this."

"I might be the youngest," Coronado said, "but I wasn't born yesterday."

"Why are you two in my room?" a third man, older than both of them with a deep, baritone voice, questioned them. "And why is Coronado here and naked in my bed?"

This man, shorter than them both but more burly than them both too, stood with his hands at his sides in the doorway of his room. While his head was shaved, he wasn't bald. He didn't have the great head of hair, didn't want it, but he and his brothers all shared those same dark brown eyes.

"I was going to tell you," Coronado said before Clive tried to explain the situation. "I didn't think I'd see you." It was easier for him to lie to Cliff, so it was best he do it. Clive would stumble over his words and give them away as highly suspicious, leading to a line of questioning that Cliff undoubtedly learned how to do from his soul mate. "I just came to grab a few things I left in the attic."

"Yeah," Cliff said. "All right." He looked away from Coronado, breaking the stare into each other's eyes. "I put on the coffee." He looked at and spoke directly to Clive. "I wouldn't mind breakfast. You know I wouldn't ask-"

"I've got it," Clive said.

"Appreciate you," Cliff said. "Now, the two of you…" He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. "Out of my room."

Clive left and patted Cliff on his shoulder before he passed him. Coronado dropped the pillow, put on his silk boxers, and tried to leave.

"Don't forget the pillow and sheets," Cliff said.

Coronado grabbed everything up and headed for the door. Cliff raised his hand to stop him before he left.

"Welcome home," Cliff said.

"Always glad to be back," Coronado said before Cliff pulled his hand back to his side and Coronado left.

Cliff went and locked the door behind them. Then, he went into his bathroom and locked that door too. In his head, he played a song – Wicked Games. He would play it on repeat. His life had been so many of these. He continued to play them and continued to lose: one of them was taken from him (his Dad), one of them neglected him (his Mom), one of them left him (Elli), one of them died (his Gramps), and one of them was in this room at this very moment (Macias). When Cliff turned around, he saw him, sitting atop the back of the toilet beside the open window. He climbed down from it and walked until he stood about an inch away from Cliff.

"All three of you are together: the Halliwell Brothers," the man said. "Been about six months since the last time that happened. You're happy about it."

"We're not going to discuss it," Cliff said.

They were an inch apart, but Cliff focused on the bird that sat on the branch in the tree outside of his window. This was after he glanced into the man's amber eyes.

"Are we still on for the gym later?" he asked.

"If I get some sleep," Cliff said, "I'll meet you there."

"Are you going to call your soul mate?" he asked. "Discuss the situation with Ms. Arizona?"

"Probably," Cliff answered.

The man unbuckled Cliff's pants and pulled them down before he bent low and met Cliff's front. Cliff didn't wear underwear.

"I hate you," Cliff said: his eyes still on that bird.

"I'm aware," the man said and laughed softly.

Cliff gripped the bathroom sink at first: hard. It was like he wanted to or tried to crush part of it in his hand, but then he let it go and took the man's head in his hands. Cliff held onto his golden brown curls as he went to work. When the work was finished, he stood, pulled up Cliff's pants and re-buckled his belt. He turned to climb out Cliff's window and leave. Half of him was out on the roof before he returned his attention on Cliff. This time they held each other's gaze.

"See you later Halliwell," the man said, bidding him farewell with a single hand wave and grinning from ear to ear: mischievously.

"See you Macias," Cliff said: his face neutral and withholding anything that might resemble satisfaction. He stopped the song in his head when the man was out of his sight. He went and sat on the ring of the tub and started the shower, staring at the cascading water.

~~~!~~~!~~~!

A young woman exited her SUV. She had shoulder-length, flowing hair, a mix of dark brown and light brown, and serious and ever alert brown eyes. She looked toward the sky after she shut her door. It was gray. Seemed like rain was likely. She walked toward The Chicago River. As she drew closer, she saw her partner with smart phone in hand: no doubt taking pictures and writing notes to herself about this particular case. Her partner didn't look up, but as always knew she was there.

"You're late Arizona," her partner said. "I suspect you've got good news for me or rather for the case." Her hair was a mix of black, dark brown, and blonde pulled back into a neat bun. Her dark brown, nearly black, eyes alternated between her phone and the body of the victim.

"She was a Witch," Arizona said. "She was a Witch practitioner: same as the other victims. We have new information, but no new lead Song. None of these people seem to have any other connection other than they had a different belief system than most."

"I'm tired of finding dead people with holes in their chests," Song said. "He takes their hearts but leaves a single long-stemmed rose with their bodies. Is that a sign of remorse? Does he regret his actions? This case…"

"Hey," Arizona said. "Don't let it get inside your head. This case is proving difficult, but we will stop the person behind this. We can't say for certain a man is behind all of this."

"Yes we can," Song said: finally looking toward her as they both looked upon the body. "That's the one thing I can say for certain."

A droplet of water fell from the sky and onto Arizona's face after she nodded, deciding to agree with her partner's assessment of the possible suspect rather than turn it into an unhealthy debate.

"Ellione," a familiar young woman spoke her name. She walked toward her, drawing her and her partner's attention. "Good to see you too Sora." This was the medical examiner: well-dressed, wearing heels, and walking underneath her regal umbrella. Blonde hair. Crystal Blue eyes. "Good morning Inspectors."

"Good morning Violet," Inspector Arizona greeted her.

"Is the body ready to be moved?" Violet asked.

"It's all yours," Inspector Song answered.

"Do you two think you can actually solve this case?" The medical examiner asked, shaking her head as she took in the victim's body once again. "Or will it go cold? Is it unsolvable?"

Inspector Song didn't answer.

The question angered Arizona for a moment or two, but she took a deep breath and let it pass.

"We'll do our job," Arizona said.

The medical examiner turned and walked away without another word.

Inspector Arizona reached for her own phone. She hadn't checked it yet today. He had already texted her.

[Good morning Elli.] Her soul mate had texted her. She hated what she was about to do.

[Morning. I have to cancel our lunch. Tough case. I'll talk to you about it soon, but we found another victim. I want to sit with it for a minute myself. I'll text you later.] She texted back, and then returned her phone to her pocket as she watched the victim's body get taken away.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff came downstairs in nothing but gray sweat pants and sat on a stool at the island after he poured himself a cup of black coffee. Clive, who wore pajama pants and his t-shirt still, placed a plate of food in front of him. He hadn't gotten ready for work yet; the two waited for Coronado who had decided it was best to take a quick shower.

"Either you're in a good mood or you're going through something," Clive said.

Cliff didn't say anything until after he took a drink of his coffee and checked his phone before putting it back in his pocket.

"Tired," Cliff said. "He's not staying long. Doesn't matter. Exploding on him or you would've been unnecessary."

"Maybe he should stay," Clive said, eating from his own plate on the opposite side of the island. "We have the spare room, and maybe between the two of us we can persuade him to settle down or at least calm down on his overactive lifestyle."

Cliff ate a few bites of his food, chewed them, and swallowed.

"He's not leaving," Cliff said, shaking his head. "As usual, you two have plotted behind my back."

"There was no plotting," Clive said. "He and I talked, and we thought it was a good idea. He was supposed to talk to you. It wasn't my place. Besides, this house belongs to all three of us. He doesn't need permission."

"When he comes down here," Cliff said, "I'll tell him the reasons why he should leave. I won't wait to spring it on him like the two of you always do to me. I won't ignore what he has to say like the two of you repeatedly ignore everything I tell you that are in your best interests. I also won't change my mind after I tell him to be out of the house before I get home from work tomorrow."

Clive sighed.

"I don't understand-," Clive began but stopped himself as Cliff cut him off.

"Did you forget?" Cliff questioned him.

"I do understand," Clive said, "but I just think it's time you forgave him: not just for him but for you too."

"I know he's our little brother," Cliff said, "but sometimes I wish you'd stick to my side when he comes up or he's around. He messed up, and he still won't admit it. That's a problem."

"I'm not on anybody's side," Clive said. "I'm on both your sides. Can you do me a favor, especially because I made breakfast this morning, give this talk you want to have with him a day or two?"

Cliff ate and drank some of his coffee. Then, he glared at Clive.

"Cliff," Clive said.

"Yeah," Cliff said after he finished with his mouthful. "All right."

Coronado came into the kitchen, wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Clive directed him to the table with the plate of food he prepared for him.

"I got to take a quick shower before I get ready for work," Clive said, grabbing and throwing a piece of bacon in his mouth as he hurried out of the kitchen for the stairs to his room. "Be right back."

Coronado got himself a glass and poured himself a cup of orange juice. He ate and drank in silence along with Cliff. Cliff read the news on his phone. He read about the most recent murder in the months' long killing spree. Coronado read the newspaper. Neither said anything until they both heard Clive headed back down the stairs.

"They deserved to know the real you," Coronado said, glancing at Cliff and back at his food when Clive entered the kitchen. He avoided Cliff's glare.

"I'm back," Clive said. "I've got a little time to spare too. I was thinking in the shower. I can come home for lunch, actually make us a decent lunch: one that won't clog our arteries, and we can you know…"

Cliff rose from his stool, put his empty plate and cup in the sink, and headed for the kitchen's entryway.

"I know you lied," Cliff said, stopping before he left the kitchen. "I expect you'll tell me the truth before you take off again. If you plan on staying, you don't have a choice. Make sure you do the dishes."

Coronado took his glass and empty plate along with Clive's half drunk cup of tea and half eaten plate of food and put them in the sink.

"I don't think we'll be having lunch," Coronado said, focusing on running and getting soapy dishwater. "I wouldn't be here anyway. I never really eat lunch. I'll take care of the dishes you go ahead and get to work."

Clive mourned his bacon and tea. He sighed over Cliff and Coronado. Then, he gathered his stuff and left to go to work.

~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Inspector Song sat at her desk looking over their notes while Inspector Arizona sat on top of Inspector Song's desk looking over their photos they had collected since the beginning of this case: photos of the multiple victims.

"Five young men and women have been murdered over the past six months," Inspector Song said. "The murderer followed the same MO. He cut or somehow ripped their hearts out of their chests. Every victim was Wiccan. They either studied or practiced it: like you said."

"The photos tell me they each had the same tattoo as well," Inspector Arizona said. "I researched it this morning. The symbol is called a Triquetra." She pointed it out on a few of the photos to Inspector Song. "I read it supposedly represents three as one or three coming together as one."

"I've seen this before," Inspector Song said, "but I believe it went by another name: Trinity Knot. You really think Wicca and this tattoo, this Triquetra, have anything to do with this case?"

"I think it's all connected," Inspector Arizona said. "I don't think this killer is just killing random people. I think he's on some kind of Witch-hunt."

"You make it sound like this is some kind of Criminal Minds case," Inspector Song said.

"It might be," Inspector Arizona said. "All the victims owned pentagrams and special tools, including ceremonial daggers called athames, they celebrated Wiccan holidays, and some even belonged to covens. Our suspect might be a Christian gone wrong."

"It's a proper lead," Inspector Song said. "Let's investigate. Find out if any strange men have caused frequent trouble over the past several months for any of the covens in the city."

"Let's do it," Inspector Arizona said.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Shit!" Clive rushed back into the house because half way to work he realized he didn't have his wallet, and he had no idea where it might be. He was headed for his room to search it. He saw Cliff finish making up his bed with fresh sheets. They both stopped and glanced at each other when they heard bumping and slamming upstairs. Cliff shook his head and lay on top of his bed. Clive didn't have time for this, but he headed toward the attic.

Coronado didn't have a job. He didn't have a car either. He also didn't have much money. And because he didn't plan to stick around the house all day, especially with a pissed off Cliff hanging around, he went into the attic to find his old rollerblades. He did, and he was a little surprised they still fit. What kept him from leaving the attic was coming across his Dad's old trunk, which used to belong to their Gramps and had been in their family for generations. The funny part… It had never been opened: at least not by him. He pulled the trunk out from up under a bunch of old crap, which fell to the floor, and he found that it was already partially opened.

"Why do you go out of your way to piss him off?" Clive asked in the entryway of the attic, which drew Coronado's attention.

"I don't," Coronado said. "That's just how he is. You know he has a problem right."

"What's his problem?" Clive asked, walking toward Coronado while at the same time recognizing the trunk.

"He's still trying to be my Dad," Coronado said, "and I don't need him to be my Dad. I need him not to be an asshole and be my brother."

"I mean," Clive began, "after Dad died, and Mom left, and Gramps being Gramps, he took on that responsibility for us. He practically raised us along with Gramps. He ended up sacrificing a lot of his childhood."

"I know," Coronado said. "I get it. We're not kids anymore."

"As for his being an asshole," Clive said, " he probably wouldn't have become one if you hadn't brought his life down around him."

"So," Coronado said, "you do think I was in the wrong. You finally took his side."

"I'm not on anybody's side," Clive said. "They might've needed to hear the truth, but they probably didn't need to hear it from you." He sighed. "Both of you stress me out. You both want what's best for the other, but you're both…stubborn as hell: too stubborn to ever listen to the other when you both really should."

Coronado opened the trunk, wanting to ignore Clive's analysis of him and Cliff. He was surprised by what he found inside.

"That's Dad's old trunk," Clive said, "right? Well, it became Gramps'…" He leaned over to see what Coronado saw. "What the?"

Coronado pulled out an Ouija board, looked over it and recognized the symbol: Triquetra, and handed it to Clive. Clive examined it, recognizing the symbol too. He turned it over and read an inscription he found. Clive walked for the doorway.

"Cliff," Clive called for him. "Come up here."

Coronado pulled out a large, hardcover book; the Triquetra was on its cover. He opened the book and found its title: The Book of Shadows.

"Look at what Coronado found in Gramps' old trunk," Clive said when Cliff joined them.

"The one we couldn't open?" Cliff questioned.

"Yeah," Clive said. "This was in it. Listen, there's an inscription from Dad."

Cliff listened while he read over it himself, and Coronado looked up from the book and reading it to listen as well.

"To my beautiful boys – my sons: you've got a hard road ahead," Clive said. "But never be afraid of it, embrace it. The power of three will set you free. Peace and Love, Dad"

"Doesn't make any sense," Cliff said.

"I wonder what it means," Coronado said. "It must mean something, but I can't put my finger on it." He went back to reading and checking out the book.

"Why would Dad have this?" Clive asked: almost to no one in particular. "And if it was meant for us, why did Gramps keep it from us?"

Coronado began reading aloud:

 _Hear now the words of the witches._

 _The secrets we hid in the night._

 _The oldest of Gods are invoked here._

 _The great work of Magic is sought._

 _In this night and through its hours._

 _We call upon the Ancient Power._

 _Bring your powers to we brothers three!_

 _We want the power._

 _Give us the power._

"Gramps didn't want Dad to get us into anything he disapproved of," Cliff said coldly. "Simple explanation."

Unbeknownst to the three of them, first, the grandfather clock in the foyer's hands turned until they rested on midnight. Next, the chandelier hanging from the foyer's ceiling shimmered and cast light. Then finally, the three young men separated from each other in a photograph on a side table in the foyer were brought together.

"What did you just read?" Clive asked.

"An incantation," Coronado said. He grinned. "We're Witches. We come from a long line of Witches. I helped us get our powers."

Clive glanced at Cliff, who glared at Coronado.

"Do you ever think about the words that leave your mouth?" Cliff questioned him.

That was Clive's cue to separate these two to make sure they didn't kill each other.

"You need to get some sleep," Clive said, going ahead and laying the Ouija board off to the side and grabbing a hold of Cliff's shoulder to steer him out of the attic, "and now that I remember where my wallet is I need to get to work. I'll text you later Coronado."

Cliff left to go back to bed before he headed to the gym. Clive grabbed his wallet from his duffle bag and headed for his car to get to work. Coronado left the book on the nearby podium from his Gramps' days at teaching at the university and went after Clive.

Coronado met Clive as he climbed into his car.

"Wait," Coronado said. "Hear me out."

"I'm late," Clive said, "and I have to prepare for this signature dish if I want to get promoted."

"You'll get it," Coronado said. "You've been cooking and baking your whole life. Listen to what I read."

"You got five minutes," Clive said, checking his wristwatch. "Less than five minutes. Go."

"I read from that Book of Shadows," Coronado said. "It talked about all kinds of stuff, even stuff involving our family. It said something about three essentials of Magic: timing, feeling, and the phases of the moon. I'm trying to wrap my head around it, I didn't get to delve too deep, but I think it has to do with when Magic is most powerful and what our powers are or how they work."

"Magic? What are you talking about?," Clive said. "Wait, our? All the three of us?"

"I'm talking about Magic," Coronado said. "Specifically, I'm talking about Witchcraft. And yes: We brothers three." He wore his charming smile as he repeated the line from the incantation.

The muscular young man with blond hair, sharp crystal blue eyes, wearing nothing but running shorts jogged down the block.

"If you want to delve into one of Dad's old hobbies," Clive said, "go ahead. Just make sure you leave Cliff out of it. I won't be here to break up a fight."

"I'm going to read more," Coronado said.

"All right," Clive said. "Drop by the café for lunch, and we can talk more about it: because I know you're broke and you're not going to cook."

"Thanks bro," Coronado said.

The blond man stopped for a moment and stretched before he looked over at the brothers.

Clive left in his car. Coronado watched after him as he headed back inside.

When the brothers went their separate ways, the blond man continued on his way.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff carried his gym bag from upstairs. The house was empty. Clive and Coronado were gone. He passed by the grandfather clock but didn't notice it hadn't moved from midnight. He made sure the front door was locked, passing by the newly altered photo of him and his brothers, but he didn't notice the photo. Before he left out the front door, he noticed a crystal from the chandelier had fallen to the floor. He glanced at the chandelier, seemingly puzzled, before he tossed the crystal in the air, caught it, and placed it in his pocket before exiting the house, throwing his bag in the back of his truck, and driving off to the gym in it.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clive and Coronado sat across from each other with Coronado finishing up the lunch Clive brought out to him. Clive didn't eat. They were at Chef Molay's Café where Clive worked.

"Ready for your new position?" Coronado asked. "Are you sure you want the job, working at one of Chef Molay's five-star restaurants? I thought you wanted to own your own restaurant."

"Baby steps little brother," Clive said. "I'm going to get my name out there while I learn everything I can, and then I'm on it. We need to worry about getting you a job, especially if you're staying and we can get Cliff to let you."

"Don't worry about me," Coronado said. "You know I always land on my feet."

"That is true…" Clive said. "Now that I think about it, you're like a mangy alley cat. You have that appeal."

"I'm going to let you have that one because I want you to listen," Coronado said.

He glanced over both his shoulders before leaning in closer. "Time for the main event. That book is awesome. Found out one of our ancestors was a Witch named Corwin Douglass."

"And we've got a cousin who's a drunk, an uncle who's nuts, and a Mom who abandoned us," Clive said.

"Here me out," Coronado said. "He practiced three powers. He could move objects with his mind, Telekinesis, see the future, through Premonitions, and stop time: Temporal Stasis. Before he was hung, he vowed that each generation of Douglass Witches would grow in strength and power, culminating in the arrival of three brothers." He was getting more and more excited as he talked. "These three brothers would be the most powerful Witches the world has ever known. They're good Witches. They take care of others… They do good. I think we're those Witches."

"Learning about our ancestors is fascinating," Clive said. "That's great. But, we are not Witches, and we don't have special powers. That's impossible. You know that, right? Besides, Gramps wasn't a Witch, and while Dad impressed Mom performing as a Magician that was just a part time job to get through school. He wasn't a Witch. So take that, Easy Rawlins."

Someone entered the café that caught Clive's eye.

"We're the protectors of the innocent," Coronado said. "We're known as The Charmed Ones."

"You got to go," Clive said. "What?" Coronado said, looking behind him to see what had drawn Clive's eye.

"I have to go try and get this promotion," Clive said. "Plus, my girlfriend's here, and I don't want you to steal her from me with your ridiculously good-looking face."

"That's Violet," Coronado said, catching sight of her. "She's the one you've been dating the past six months? She was volunteering at the hospital the night Gramps died?"

"Yes sir," Clive said. "She kept in touch with me: checked on me. We got to know each other. Here we are."

"She's hot, hotter in person," Coronado said. "Sounds like she has a good heart too. I'll leave you to it. Call me and tell me when you get the job. If I don't answer, it's because my phone's dead. Forgot to charge it."

Clive nodded rapidly while he gestured for Coronado to hurry out.

Coronado left out the side door while Clive went and kissed his girlfriend.

"I came to cheer you on," Violet said.

"Thanks," Clive said. "I'm about to get started. I'll set you up at the bar, and I'll come meet with you after."

Violet nodded, and Clive led her, guiding her with his hand at the small of her back.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

After Cliff hit Macias with a straight jab, they stopped and took off their headgear in the ring. They were at a little hole in the wall boxing gym.

"Someone's fired up today," Macias said, rubbing his jaw. "Any particular reason why?"

Cliff glared at Macias.

"Hey," Macias said, "you've been beating me up good today. Give me something. Or I'll just start guessing." He chuckled.

"Elli cancelled lunch," Cliff said. He said nothing else.

"I'm sure that was work related," Macias said. "What else?"

"Coronado," Cliff said.

"There we go," Macias said. "He hasn't been here a full day yet, and you already want to kill him. It's okay to forgive him."

"You would say that," Cliff said. "No one gets it."

"I know you pride yourself on being the oldest," Macias said. "God knows you're never going to talk to me. But maybe, if you stop seeing yourself as a surrogate parent, actually talk to your brothers, maybe they would get it."

Cliff didn't say anything only packed up his gear.

"Isn't that Julio?" Macias asked. "That's him: the guy from work that showed interest in you." He was looking toward the locker room.

They watched a young guy in his early twenties with black hair and amber eyes walk into the locker room with two clean cut, bulky guys in their late twenties with dark brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes following close behind.

"Stay here," Cliff said.

"Roger," Macias said. "I know you won't, but holler if you need me."

"Julio," Cliff called to him. When he entered the locker room, Julio was clutching his stomach while leaning against the lockers.

The two bulky guys stepped back from Julio when Cliff walked into the locker room. Cliff went and stood in between them and Julio.

"Problem?" Cliff asked.

"This cocksucker owes my old man money," the taller of the two said. "He can't pay. We got to beat it out of him. That's the deal he made."

"How much does he owe?" Cliff asked.

"He owes 500 bucks," the taller of the two said.

"He'll have it by tonight," Cliff said.

"What are you his boyfriend?" the taller of the two questioned him. He laughed a sick laugh. "Wait, are you his sugar Daddy or something?"

Suddenly, a locker caved in on itself. It drew everybody's attention, except for Cliff's. It looked like someone had punched it.

"You get your money," Cliff said. "He's squared away."

"That's how it works," the taller of the two said: with his eyes no longer on Cliff but on the locker.

"Get out of here then," Cliff said. "Your business has been conducted."

Both men glanced at him before they went out the back.

"I had to borrow some money to help take care of my little sisters," Julio began to explain. "My Mom she's…"

"You don't have to explain," Cliff said. "You'll have the money by tonight. Next time you need help, come to me. You all right?"

Julio nodded.

"Go home," Cliff instructed.

Julio left out the front.

Cliff glanced at the caved locker before he too left the locker room.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Time's almost up," Chef Molay shouted from his office. "Get ready to present." He was an older gentleman in his late 40s, who had curly salt-and-pepper hair, and looked younger than he was.

Clive and his coworker, who were both vying for the same position and both the most talented chefs at the café, were putting together the finishing touches on the dish: pan-seared salmon with white wine lemon butter sauce and grilled zucchini, squash, and sweet potatoes.

The café was closed until dinner. Clive only had to present, so he went to see his girlfriend.

"I think it's going to go well," Clive told Violet.

"It will," Violet said. "Your food's a hit with everybody.  
Clive gave her a quick kiss and smiled.

"For luck," Clive said.

Clive headed back into the mostly empty kitchen. His coworker, a young woman, brunette, with hazel eyes carried a container of oregano. The dish didn't call for oregano though. She was headed toward his plate. He didn't think she was about to sabotage him. That wouldn't make sense. He was hesitant to say anything: to speak up. He couldn't believe it. He thought they were friends or at least friendly. She was about to pour some of the oregano on his dish. Her name was on his lips, but it wouldn't come. He reached toward her with one hand… she froze.

"Time's up," Chef Molay shouted from his office. "Plating should be done. Bring in your dishes."

Clive walked up beside her, looked at her, and waved his hand in her face. He got no response. He picked up his plate from in front of her and saw that she hadn't managed to ruin the dish. A moment later, she ended up pouring some oregano on the counter. She looked into his eyes: a little surprised to see him standing there.

"He's ready for us," Clive said, and he walked from the kitchen, plate in hand, into Chef Molay's office.

~~~!~~~!~~~!

"Did you enjoy playing the White Knight?" Macias questioned Cliff as they walked toward the parking lot: Macias to his sports car and Cliff to his truck. "I heard it all."

"Shut up," Cliff said. "Have I ever told you you've got a mouth on you?"

"Multiple times," Macias said. "For different reasons."

Cliff shook his head. He couldn't hide the small smile that Macias brought to his face.

"See ya later Halliwell," Macias said.

"See ya Macias," Cliff said.

The two burly guys rode on motorcycles, and Cliff stopped them before he drove for home in his truck.

"You give Julio or his family any trouble after he pays back the money," Cliff said, speaking directly to the talker of the two, "and you'll be the cocksucker."

Cliff turned and waited behind another car before turning onto the street.

The talker noticed an Army decal on the back of Cliff's truck.

"What I tell you about those Army guys," the talker said before he put back on his helmet, gesture with his hand and mouth a cocksucking motion that Cliff noticed in his rearview mirror.

Cliff clenched his fist before he made the turn home, and he didn't notice that the front wheel of the guy's motorcycle crumpled. He also didn't hear the man screech in terror at the sight.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clive tried to call Coronado. After allowing it to ring a few times, he realized the unresponsiveness meant that Coronado's phone had died. He would talk to him later.

"Congratulations," Violet said when Clive returned to her.

"You were right," Clive said. "I got it."

"I know my guy," Violet said. "Let's go. I'm taking you out: to celebrate."

"You don't have to do that," Clive said.

"I know you haven't eaten all day," Violet said. "You're always taking care of others. I'm going to take care of you."

"I am starving," Clive said, thinking back to his lost bacon.

"We'll have an early dinner," Violet said, "and then I've got a surprise for dessert." She said this seductively.

"I'm intrigued," Clive said.

Violet wrapped her arms around him, and they kissed before she led him from the café.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Coronado was rollerblading back to the manor, listening to a Stephen King audio book. He was going pretty fast, blading forward and backward. When he faced forward, he started seeing glimpses of images. They came in and out. They were like an old black and white TV, trying to show him a clear images or a clear scene. The scene he saw was of two teen girls; one was walking a dog, and the two of them were engrossed in conversation. The scene showed them walking into the street as a car whipped around the bend. The girl walking the dog let go of it. Both girls screamed. The dog ran across the street. The scene ended right as the girls were about to be mowed down and over.

That was a little disorienting for Coronado. However, a minute or two later, he saw the car from the scene. A teen girl was driving wildly with some friends. Coronado saw the two teens girls next. This prompted him to head toward them.

"Hey!" Coronado shouted. He waved his arms wildly, trying to flag either the walking teens or the driver down. "Wait! Wait!"

They couldn't hear him, and the teen girl driving definitely couldn't hear him. Coronado decided he had no choice but to go through this scene before it played out the way he had just seen it. He raced across the street: halting the car but barely avoiding it, grabbing the dog's attention, which caused it to bark at him and stopped the teen girls, but sliding through the rocks and gravel of the alley that led to him falling through trash cans and into the side of a dumpster. The teen girls went to check on him, and the driver called for help.

A black, white and gray mackerel tabby cat sat close by. It appeared to have watched the whole event or was watching it now. Around its neck was a collar that carried the Triquetra on it. It meowed: its eyes focused on Coronado.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff entered the hospital. He went to the lobby to sign in. Then, he went to the floor where he learned Coronado was. At the front desk, he inquired about his brother.

"Evening ma'am," Cliff said. "I'm here about my little brother, Coronado Halliwell."

"I'll be with you in a moment," the male nurse told him.

"Who were you here to see?" he asked the woman standing by.

"Dr. Rana is expecting me," the young woman said. "Inspector Ellione Arizona. I'm with Homicide."

"Elli…" Cliff said.

Elli turned him; she smiled warmly.

"Cliff," Elli said. "We ran into each other today after all. How are you?"

"Same as always," Cliff said jokingly, trying to smile to play it off but it was trying too hard. It didn't suit him. He was nervous and unsure. "It's been a while. You look good. How are you?" He was more natural now: closer to himself.

"Can't lie to me," Elli said. "You're different. Not the same at all. You've still got your looks though." She was a bit nervous too. He always made her… She recovered. "Me? I'm great. What brings you here? Everything all right?"

"Coronado's back," Cliff said. "He got into an accident. He has me down as his emergency contact. Still. I was little surprised. I came to pick him up." He hadn't meant to explain or say that much, but he couldn't help talking to her. It was easy.

"And you came to pick him up," Elli said. "Because at the end of the day, you know everything that happened is in the past now. You two are so similar. You don't want to lose each other."

Cliff didn't say anything. He wouldn't look at her.

"What are you doing here?" He finally said, focusing on the two little kids playing in the waiting room.

"Murder investigation," Elli said.

That redrew his attention.

"Your brother will be done soon," the male nurse told Cliff. "He just has to wrap a few things up." He then spoke to Elli: "Dr. Rana's office is to your right and down the hall. She's with a patient but she shouldn't be long."

They both thanked him at the same time.

"Be seeing you Cliff," Elli said.

Elli took a few steps to leave, and she already knew that Cliff was watching after her. She turned around: looked upon that handsome, serious yet gentle, face.

"We both have a wait," Elli said. "Let me buy you a coffee, especially after I cancelled on you today. Still like it black, right?"

"Right," Cliff said.

They walked over the coffee machine, and Elli bought them both coffees. She added cream and sugar to hers.

"How's it feel to make it to Inspector?" Cliff asked.

"Amazing," Elli said. "My partner is the best. I always knew it was my calling. My Mom is still stressed, but my Dad couldn't be happier. You decided not to re-enlist?"

"A lot of things had to be taken care of," Cliff said. "I'm in night construction, thinking about contracting. Coronado was gone. I didn't want to leave Clive with the house, especially when he's close to fulfilling his dreams. I decided to stay. As of an hour ago, I'm taking the night off. Clive wants to bring the three of us together. Don't know what to do or say concerning Coronado. Tonight's better than any other. "

"Tonight will be the best," Elli said. "Six months is too long a time to let damage fester…"

"You still seeing Greg," Cliff asked, which took her off guard.

"You know about Greg?" Elli said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know people," Cliff said.

"You checked up on me?" Elli said.

"Always," Cliff said softly.

Elli heard him answer her question, but she heard the deeper meaning in his answer as well.

{Mr. Halliwell, please meet your brother at the nurse's station.]

They held each other's gaze for moment before they knew they had to part ways.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"The Chosen Ones…" Cliff said, nursing a beer. "The Charmed Ones…" He shook his head.

Coronado took one of two of his shots.

"You shouldn't be drinking," Cliff said.

"I wanted to buy you a drink," Coronado said, "but I can't let you drink alone."

Cliff shook his head again.

"You don't believe me," Coronado said. He faced him. "You're telling me nothing strange happened to you today?"

Cliff thought about it. The locker came to mind.

"You've got something," Coronado said, "don't you?" He was getting excited. "Did you freeze time? Did you move anything with your mind?"

"Nothing happened," Cliff said, seeing this meant something to Coronado. "I helped a coworker. That's it."

Coronado tried not to show his disappointment.

"Look," Cliff said, leaning over the bar counter, holding onto his beer, and focusing on it instead of Coronado. "You've always had the ability to see the world, see people and life, in ways no one else could imagine. You've always had vision, which I admired. That doesn't mean you can see into your future or anyone else's."

"I shouldn't have said what I did," Coronado said slowly. "I was used to you always moving forward: making moves and helping others. It didn't seem right or look like you were interested in ever doing it for yourself. Life is short. And feel like, nobody should just settle in what they think is comfortable, easy: dull. Even if you don't believe me or in me anymore, can you trust me?"

"Hard to believe," Cliff said, trying to ignore the words that referenced what caused a rift between them. "I don't have any special power."

Coronado reached for his second shot, and without any control Cliff pulled the shot from Coronado's grasp over to his part of the bar counter.

"Hot dog," Coronado said. "I knew it!"

The shot materialized in his beer bottle before the shot glass flipped over on the counter onto his napkin.

Cliff continued to stare at the glass in disbelief.

"You can move things with your mind," Coronado said. "Whoa boy, you were a force to be reckoned with before, with the amount of stuff you keep bottled up and based on how repressed you are, you're probably the equivalent of a time bomb now."

Coronado's words were barely registering for Cliff because he didn't know what was going on or whether he could trust his own eyesight anymore.

"This means Clive can freeze time," Coronado said.

Cliff chugged the rest of his beer with the shot added in.

"Slow down," Coronado said. "What's going on in that head of yours now?"

Cliff said nothing; he just lowered his head.

"Come on," Coronado said. "This is a good thing. We were born Witches. Now that we know, we can begin to own it."

Cliff stepped off the bar stool and left the bar. Coronado paid before heading after him. They walked down the sidewalk for Cliff's truck.

"When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows," Coronado began to explain, "I saw these woodcarvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch painting: all these terrifying images of three men battling different incarnations of Evil."

"History and Religion considers Witches Evil," Cliff said.

"Contrary to popular belief," Coronado said, " Witches can be Good or Evil. A Good Witch follows the Wiccan Rede: 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' An Evil Witch, more commonly known as a Warlock, has but one goal: to kill Good Witches and obtain their powers. They look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere.

"Being Good Witches our job is to stop them and prevent them from accomplishing their goal," Cliff said.

"You've always been a smart cookie," Coronado said. "In the first woodcarving, the men were hidden in sleep: by sleep. In the second one, they had awakened: to their powers, to the fight. As long as we were ignorant and sleep, we were safe. Those days are over."

The black, white and gray mackerel tabby cat sat close by. It continued its watch; this time focusing on Coronado and Cliff. Around its neck was a collar that carried the Triquetra on it. It meowed and pawed at the two from a distance.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"I don't think I can celebrate anymore," Clive said as he and Violet rode in the back of a taxi. He lay back against the seats, holding onto Violet's hand.

"Don't quit on me now," Violet said and chuckled.

"Hey," Clive said, growing serious. His gaze was focused out the window.

"What wrong?" Violet asked concerned.

"Have you ever experienced…" Clive didn't know what he wanted to ask or was trying to ask. "I mean, if something odd happened to you, how would you react?"

"Like what?" Violet questioned. "Like déjà vu?"

"Close to that…" Clive said.

"Déjà vu is a gift," Violet said. She chuckled again. "It's almost like sensing a different time and place. It's one of the world's wonders: like luck and miracles. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," Clive said. "You reminded me. Sometimes your eyes can play tricks on you. Life can surprise you."

"That's right," Violet said. "I know you'll appreciate where we're going, what I want to show you, but you'll enjoy what we do when we get there."

Clive couldn't help laugh.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff and Coronado stopped by the local drug store. Cliff went straight to the back to pick up a case of beer.

"You're not exactly thrilled about this," Coronado surmised.

"Not exactly," Cliff said.

The next thing he picked up was a bottle of Whiskey.

"This is great," Coronado said. "How many people can say they have powers? Think of what we could do!"

"Keep your voice down before somebody has you committed," Cliff said. He was in an aisle looking for his favorite kind of chips.

"We could've inherited money and property," Coronado said, "which we did, but this is better. We inherited a legacy: of righteousness, of goodwill. I think it's safe to say we're a family of saviors. I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

Cliff closed his eyes for a moment: with his case of beer in one hand and bottle of Whiskey in the other.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Cliff said. "I want to be normal. I want my life to be…"

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?" Coronado questioned.

"I don't know what it is," Cliff said, "but it's like destiny or fate is determined to keep me as far away from a normal life as possible."

"Don't you think it might be time to embrace that…" Coronado said. He remembered their Dad's inscription. "It might be time to accept a new normal."

Cliff opened his eyes and turned to Coronado.

"Looks like this is our destiny," Coronado said.

"If that's the case," Cliff said, "I need my chips."

"You're going to pig out and drown your sorrows?" Coronado questioned him.

"Look," Cliff said after glaring at Coronado a moment. " I just found out that I'm a Witch, that my brothers are Witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of Evil - Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So Coronado, I'd appreciate it if you keep your judgmental attitude and comments to yourself."  
"I'm not judging," Coronado said, throwing his hands up protectively. "If you need your chips, just have them come to you."

A moment later, a bag of chips popped over into Coronado's hands. He caught it. He smiled at Cliff.

"I didn't do that," Cliff said.

"Man," Coronado said, "I've never met anybody with such a strong grip on denial. You move things when you're pissed."

"I don't get pissed," Cliff said.

"Ira Macias," Coronado said.

A few bags of chips fell from the shelf.

"I'm afraid of what might happen to this place if we talk about Mom," Coronado said.

"Mom's dead," Cliff said.

"Well," Coronado said, "she's looking pretty good for a dead woman, considering I just came back from staying with her. She's part of the reason I'm back. She wanted me to check up on you."

"She's dead to me," Cliff said. "She didn't want to be a part of this family. She proved that when she left after Dad died."

"I know this is a hard concept for you to understand," Coronado said, "but some people make mistakes. You get pissed at them for it. It's not fair that you cut yourself off from people who don't meet your standards: after one mistake. And sometimes, it's not even their fault! Your list is long: too long. Mom, me, Ira, Elli, Gramps, Dad. Why can't you let things go? Why do you get so angry? Why can't you forgive us!"

Both sides of the snack food aisle collapsed onto the floor.

"I didn't realize I do that," Cliff said: his eyes on all the merchandise on the floor. He gave Coronado his attention.

"Better to talk about stuff and get things out in the open," Coronado said, "you think?"

"Maybe," Cliff said.

"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow," Coronado said.

The both glanced down the aisle again.

"Warlocks better beware," Cliff said. He smirked. He whispered: setting the Whiskey and case of beer on the shelf. "We better get out of here."

Cliff and Coronado tried to hold in their laughter as they snuck away.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clive and Violet were on the roof of an old building, taking in the site of the bridge and the whole city.

"You like your surprise?" Violet asked.

"I do," Clive answered. He lay back on the blankets and pillows Violet and prepared for them earlier.

"You're not going to tell Cliff and Coronado about this when you get home tonight," Violet said, "are you?" She drew closer to him, hovering on top of him.

"Did I tell you Coronado was back?" Clive asked. He watched Violet's right blue eye become red.

Violet became the muscular young man with blond hair. He pinned Clive down, and while shocked Clive struggled to get free.

"What the fuck…"

"I've waited six months for this," the man who had been Violet minutes before said. "I've been having my fun with you, you're not a bad fuck, but all good things must come to an end. Once your Gramps suffered from that stroke, I knew the moment that old Witch kicked it all your powers would be released: powers that would reveal themselves when the three of you got together again. Coronado had to come back, and with him came the final nail in your coffins."

"You've been killing all those people," Clive said, "stealing their hearts."

"They weren't just people Clive," Violet said. "They were Witches."

"Why…" Clive questioned, wondering if he was about to be next. He couldn't break out of this man's grip. He wasn't strong enough.

"To get their powers," Violet said. He turned back to Violet long enough to give Clive a lustful kiss.

"Now, I'll take yours," Violet said: this time in an inhuman voice. He released Clive's arm to stab through and rip out Clive's heart.

"No!" Clive shouted, throwing up both his hands to try and stop this. He thought he might shit himself over the fact he was about to be faced with his own death. Clive froze the man. He used his Temporal Stasis, channeling it through his hands. He took a deep breath, looked around trying to think, before he slid back and climbed out from under Violet. Right as he stood up Violet grabbed for him. Clive utilized his Tae Kwon Do to kick the crap out of Violet, rendering him unconscious, before he took off from the roof.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff walked through the house, listening to his messages on his voice mail on speakerphone. Julio called to thank him for the money. He received no calls from Clive.

"Clive isn't home," Cliff said, "and he hasn't called or texted me." He came into the foyer from upstairs as Coronado came in from the living room carrying the black, white and gray mackerel tabby cat.

"A cat?" Cliff asked.

"Maybe Clive brought it home or it got in somehow," Coronado said. He shrugged. "Clive's probably with Violet, getting some action. You might want to try getting some action. Release some endorphins. Relieve anger and stress."

Suddenly, Clive burst through the door. He drew Cliff and Coronado's attention. The tabby cat took him in before he jumped down from Coronado's arms and left the room.

"Cliff…" Clive said.

"What happened?" Cliff asked.

"Coronado," Clive said, trying to put words together. "The Book of Shadows…"

"A Warlock," Coronado said, looking from Clive to Cliff.

Unbeknownst to them, Violet was on his feet on his way to meet them.

"Should we call the police?" Clive asked as he and Cliff headed for the attic. Coronado had already gone up there.

"If it's a Warlock," Cliff said, "it's something we'll have to handle. I don't know how, but we have powers for a reason: to stop things like it."

"I found the answer," Coronado shouted down. "Hurry up!"

Cliff, Clive, and Coronado sit on the floor in a circle around a low table. They have placed candles around them.

"We took care of the nine candles," Cliff said. "They're anointed with oil and spices and in position."

"Coronado," Clive said. "You miscounted. There's only eight."

"We only had eight of the big candles," Coronado said. Gramps hadn't dropped by the local Witch-Mart I'm guessing." He whipped out a birthday candle. "This is what we got."

"We're going to die," Clive said.

"Don't panic," Cliff said. "I wouldn't let that happen."

"Poppet?" Coronado questioned.

"Here," Clive said, holding it up.

Coronado lit the birthday candle with a lighter and placed it in the pot on the low table.

"We're doing this," Cliff said. "Clive, cast the spell."

Clive bit his lip but not enough to draw blood. He took a rose and pressed it into the poppet over the pot.

Clive recited the spell:

" _Your love will wither and depart_

 _From my life and my heart_

 _Let this be the end, Violet_

 _Let us never see each other again"_

Clive placed the rose and poppet in the pot.

They watch the contents of the pot catch fire and explode before expelling thick, white smoke.

"Now we wait," Cliff said, looking to Clive and Coronado.

"And hope it works," Clive said.

They're all surprised when the rose and poppet, which maintained its shape though on fire, flashed and disappeared.

Violet, running through the night like a track star, suddenly stopped and cried out in agony, falling to his knees. Hundreds of thorns tore through his skin.

"I don't like not knowing," Clive said.

"I'll get Elli to look into it in the morning," Cliff said. "Give you peace of mind."

"You think you can explain this?" Coronado questioned.

"I'll find a way," Cliff said.

Cliff and Clive gathered the candles. Coronado gathered the pot. It gave him a Premonition. He saw flashes: of Violet rising to his feet, of Violet coming for them.

"It didn't work," Coronado said, stopping Cliff and Clive before they left the attic.

"What?" Clive asked.

"How do you know?" Cliff asked.

"My power," Coronado said. "I have premonitions. I saw Violet. He's very much alive and on his way."

"Let's go," Cliff said, leaving the attic.

"Where are we going?" Clive asked, trying not to panic from behind Cliff.

"He's coming for the manor," Coronado said, "but we can't leave." He followed after the both of them.

"For once," Cliff said, "I can admit I don't think I have an answer. We have powers. We'll fight. Together."

"Sounds like an answer to me," Coronado said, "and a plan. I like it."

"I'll do what I can," Clive said. "If it's the three of us, we might be able to manage."

"We aren't dying today," Coronado said, clapping Clive on the back.

They reach the end of the second staircase, which led into the foyer, and as soon as they did Violet kicked open the door. They took in his now horrid appearance.

"Shit," Clive said.

Cliff had thought he might be able to fight him hand-to-hand, but the thorns protruding from his entire body meant that wasn't going to happen. They really would have to rely on their powers to get through this.

"Gentlemen," Violet said.

Cliff stood at the forefront before Clive and Coronado. Clive whimpered. Coronado nudged him.

Cliff used his Telekinesis, channeling it through his eyes, to shut the door and keep anyone from the outside from looking in and keep Violet inside and from getting out. He quickly proceeded to throw Violet back into the wall.

Violet laughed.

"Always trying to be the strong one Cliff," Violet said. "You're out of your element now." He came at Cliff with a hand with had become clawed: bladed like knives.

"Clive, Coronado," Cliff said, readying himself. "Upstairs." He took a deep breath: compared to fight, even if he went down with this Warlock.

Clive threw up his hands: scared for Cliff. Violet froze. He used his Temporal Stasis. Clive was breathing heavily like he might have a heart attack at any minute.

Cliff took this opportunity to use his Telekinesis to throw Violet out of the foyer and to the other side of the living room.

"Attic," Coronado said, leading the way and pulling Clive along.

Cliff ran after them. He shut the door when they were all in the attic. Clive was already pushing and dragging things to bar the door. Coronado sat with the Book of Shadows and started flipping through pages, trying to find something that might help.

Violet kicked the door. He kicked it so hard the Ouija board flipped over and fell to the floor. Clive picked it up and grabbed hold of it. Cliff pulled him behind him, taking the Ouija board from him. Coronado joined them.

"I can't think or know how to use the book to help," Coronado said.

"Your powers are strong," Violet said, "but mine are stronger." He pulled the door open. He knocked away a dresser and a few chairs. "I wanted to pick you off one by one, but this will work. I'll take care of all three of you. You can't stop me."

"We're trapped…" Clive said.

"The power of three will set you free," Cliff said, reading over the Ouija board under his breath. "Peace and Love, Dad." He placed the Ouija board on the low table and faced down Violet.

"We're not," Cliff said. "Dad's with us. We're not alone either. We're together." Clive was to his right. Coronado was to his left. "Repeat after me: _The Power of Three will set us free_."

Violet's red eye began to glow and then blaze. Everything in the attic began to move toward them. Then, he set it all on fire.

"Together," Cliff instructed. Clive and Coronado each grabbed, braced onto, one of his shoulders.

Violet began to move the flaming debris closer and closer upon the three brothers.

" _The Power of Three will set us free_ ," the Halliwell Brothers said in unison. They began to chant it: over and over. Eventually, a strong wind came upon them. It began to whirl around the room, putting out the flames. Flickers of whitish flames… Flickers of golden light… They joined the strong wind. Everything that was burning and becoming destroyed began to repair. Everything began to move back into its original resting space.

Violet looked like he was struggling, struggling against the wind at first: then the flames and finally the light.

"It won't end with me!" Violet shouted. He began changing back and forth between a man and a woman: slowly falling to his knees and clutching himself and herself. "I am not the only one! There are thousands: millions! They'll come from any and everywhere… They'll come in forms you wouldn't believe… We are Hell on Earth…So, gentlemen…" He raised his head to look directly at them. "You will NEVER be safe, and you will NEVER be free!"

Violet's head and body dropped right before he exploded.

Everything in the room ceased. There were no more flames, strong wind, flickers of fire and light… Violet was gone too.

"The Power of Three, " Cliff said.

The grandfather clock downstairs struck midnight and chimed three times. The hands on the clock moved again.

Clive looked to Cliff and Coronado, sighing in relief. Coronado smiled. Cliff nodded.

~~~!~~~!~~!~~~

Cliff went outside to grab the paper. He wasn't going to read it, but he knew Coronado would. Clive was finishing with preparing breakfast.

"Morning," Cliff heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Elli.

Elli gave him a slight wave. She carried a small bag and cup of coffee in her free hand.

"Good morning," Cliff said, walking toward her.

They met each other halfway.

"What brings you over to my residence?" Cliff asked.

"You sound good," Elli said. "Better than yesterday. Last night was good for you. It went well."

"It did," Cliff said.

"I just swung by to bring you a little something to make your morning bright," Elli said. "It's from your favorite bakery. The coffee's for me." She gave him the small bag.

Cliff already knew the bag held a napoleon: a French pastry.

"I also want to," Elli took a drink from her coffee and looked away before she returned her attention to him. "I wanted to ask you in person if you'd like to go to dinner."

"You sure you want to eat with me," Cliff said. "I don't want to cause trouble for you with Greg."

"You won't," Elli said. "Greg's not in the picture. He's no one, especially compared to you. Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," Cliff said. "No one since you. Macias has been around though.

"I understand that," Elli said. "Can you do tomorrow night, or do you have to work?"

Cliff hesitated to answer.

"You can say no," Elli said. "Don't feel obligated."

"No," Cliff said. "It's not for the reason you think. A lot happened last night. I

was actually going to come to the station to see you after I got dressed. Yes: to dinner unless you'll be working late after you hear what I have to say."

"You've got me curious," Elli said. "You Halliwell brothers… You'll forever be

unpredictable, full of surprises to say the least. OK then, I'll see you in a little while, Cliff."

"Enjoy your coffee until I get there Elli," Cliff said.

They both parted ways smiling to themselves.

Clive and Coronado came from the house. Coronado had his phone on, playing

music. Clive had the black, white, and gray mackerel tabby cat; it was resting comfortably in his arms.

"Elli…" Clive said as he and Coronado joined Cliff.

"She came to see you?" Coronado asked.

"She hasn't been here since…" Clive started to say. "What did she want?"

"She asked me out," Cliff said.

"Imagine that," Coronado said.

"I said yes," Cliff said, "but after everything that we've gone through, what we might go through in the future, and after I tell her about Violet…"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Coronado said. "The Halliwell Brothers have had several rough months, but things are turning around."

"Is it safe for us to date?" Clive said. "We could endanger other people, and we run the risk of finding ourselves in a Violet situation."

"Not you too," Coronado said.

"You're right," Clive said. "We have plenty of reasons to celebrate. I got a

promotion."

"I've got a job at an auction house," Coronado said. "I can finally put my degrees

to work. I'm going to stay."

"You should," Cliff said. "Not only would it be safer that way it would be better

that way."

Coronado nodded in agreement.

"And I've got a date with Elli," Cliff said. "I never thought there was a chance…"

"I told you back then," Coronado said. "You have to give people a chance if you want them to know the real you and you want to know the real them."

"We also can't forget," Cliff said, "becoming Witches."

Elli looked toward the brothers before she got in her SUV to leave. She noticed the cat but specifically the Triquetra around its collar. The cat seemingly pawed the air as if waving goodbye to her. She got in her car and drove off.

A particular song came on – Season of the Witch. Coronado turned it up. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Everything's going to be different now," Cliff said.

"Our lives won't be boring," Coronado said.

"They'll never be the same," Clive said.

"Is that a problem?" Coronado asked.

"No," Cliff said, heading back inside the house, "but it'll be dangerous."

The three of them walked together side by side: Cliff at the center, Clive to his right, and Coronado to his left.

"What are we going to do?" Clive sighed. "We can't turn back."

"We're going to do everything," Coronado said. "The world is our oyster."

"We're going to be careful," Cliff said, correcting him. "We'll be smart and watch each other's backs. Together, we can do this."

"The three of us will be living under the same roof again," Clive said, "and navigating a world we know nothing about…This is going to be good."

Clive and Coronado headed for the kitchen. All three of them were about to have breakfast. Cliff glanced at the door as he heard some of the final words of the song playing from Coronado's phone: must be the Season of the Witch. Using his Telekinesis, channeling it through his eyes, Cliff smiled as he shut the door with his power.


	2. I'll Keep My Light In My Window

Charmed T =

Thriller

Three

Trio

Triquetra

Trinity

The T can stand for any one of these words. Pick one.

Charmed T

It's close to midnight,

Something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight,

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream,

But terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze,

As horror looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed

Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life, inside a

Killer, thriller, tonight

They're out to get you

There's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you,

Unless you change that number on your dial

Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life, inside a

Killer, thriller, tonight

 _I'll Keep My Light In My Window_

Clive had been cooking all night at Chef Molay's third-top restaurant in the city. Chef Molay had told him he would have to work his way up to the top restaurant. Chef Molay had a soft spot for him, and he saw Clive as his protégé because of his work ethic, timeliness, and creativity: his dependability. He told Clive this, and he advised him that he take it slow, saying that the more he gained and learned the fewer mistakes Clive would make that he himself made on his way to the position he held now. Clive respected Chef Molay, so he had no problem throwing himself into hard work, especially after everything that happened last week. After he finished for the night, he came out to the bar to sit with Coronado, who would come to pick him up. Coronado borrowed his car while he was work. These days Clive was craving a cigarette more than ever. His right leg was bouncing up and down on the stainless steel barstool pedestal. Clive couldn't take his mind off of some of the good times he shared with Violet. He gazed out in front of him, but he was seeing her.

Coronado arrived, and he saw Clive sitting there. He was going to call out to him, but he saw the look in Clive's eye and saw that Clive was jonesing for a cigarette. On Clive's day off, he had pretty much stayed in his room. The past few days Clive had spent most of his free time in his room. Cliff had told Coronado to leave it be when he had stood outside Clive's door one evening, thinking about going in to talk to him.

"Leave him alone," Cliff had said. He had just come home from his third date with Elli. "You're not going to help. You'll just push him farther down the rabbit hole."

Cliff headed for his room, and Coronado followed after him, even though he didn't want to.

"Is this really all about Violet?" Coronado had asked. He spoke low but still shut the door to make sure Clive couldn't over hear him.

"He dated her for about six months," Cliff said. "Yes, it's about her. It's also probably about the fact we're Witches now. At the end of the day, it's mostly about him."

"What do you mean?" Coronado asked: not quite understanding.

"This attractive woman, who he never would've approached on his own, didn't want him because of his looks, his personality, or because she felt strongly for him," Cliff said. "She wanted him because she secretly wanted to kill him and us to rip out our hearts and steal our powers. Did that make it plain?"

"His self-esteem took a hit: his self-worth," Coronado said. "He lets people and things get to him. I don't know what he thinks or feels about being a Witch. We haven't had much time to talk about it: other than when you two outvoted me. You think he'll spiral out or get deeply depressed?"

"I'm not worried," Cliff said, "so you don't need to. He just got a higher-stress job on top of everything else. You know he needs his adjustment periods. Let him have it."

"I won't say anything," Coronado said, "but if I see him smoke a cigarette I'm going in."

"That's fair," Cliff said. "Keep me updated."

"Got you," Coronado said.

Clive hadn't smoke yet, so Coronado figured slowly Clive was processing through his recent gains and losses. He sat beside Clive for a minute or two, ordering a Rum and Coke while he left Clive to his thoughts. When his drink arrived, he took a drink, eyed the sexy men and women at the end of the bar, and then got Clive's attention.

"You ready to go?" Coronado asked.

"Can you drive?" Clive asked over his shoulder. "I'm beat."

"I'll get us home in two shakes," Coronado said.

"Finish you're drink first," Clive said. "I can wait."

Down the bar, Coronado noticed and heard a man order a Seven and Seven. He saw another person he wouldn't mind rolling around in the bed with tonight. This man had gelled black hair, which was slicked to the side, and steel gray eyes. He put Coronado in the mindset of a real life James Bond. Coronado loved fucking women and getting fucked by men. He was working on not getting turned on by almost everybody he met; he wasn't making much progress. He started seeing glimpses of images. They came in and out. They were like an old black and white TV, trying to show him clear images or a clear scene. Here was a Premonition. The scene he saw was of this man coming to greet him; he introduced himself and he seemed to recognize him and inquired about whom he was. Then, someone behind Coronado grabbed his attention.

The Premonition took a few seconds for him to come back from.

"Hey," Coronado said, getting Clive's attention. "You see that guy over there."

"Yeah," Clive said, looking in Coronado's direction.

"His name is Zack," Coronado said. "He's about to come over here and try to find out who I am. I don't think I've ever been with him. I think I would remember. Do you know him?"

"We both know him," Clive said, "but you don't remember him because you got stupid drunk. That's what happens when you meet an open bar. How'd you know he's about to come over here?"

"I had a Premonition," Coronado said.

"We voted," Clive said.

"We just got these powers," Coronado said under his breath. "I didn't make it happen on purpose."

"We're not going to use them," Clive said. "We got to learn some control, but we don't want to alert anything to our heritage."

"I know," Coronado said. "Only at the house. However, in my defense, I didn't exactly agree with the voting results. I am, however, abiding by them as best I can."

"Can you try harder?" Clive asked. "I don't want to invite anything else into our lives."

Coronado didn't say anything for a moment. Had Cliff said this he would've commented, but this was Clive.

"I'll try," Coronado said.

"You don't think he's a Warlock," Clive said, eying Zack with suspicion and worry.

"No," Coronado said. "If my Premonitions are an altert system, nothing's going off. Who is he? You look concerned."

"Hey," Zack said. "You two both look familiar. It's been a while since I've been back here: to Chicago. Do you know who I am? Have we met before?"

"Yes," Clive said, standing and extending a hand. He and Zach shook hands.

Coronado was sure he was looking at Clive with a confused expression on his face.

"We attended your wedding and the reception," Clive said. "I'm Clive Halliwell. This is my little brother Coronado. He's probably responsible for why your liquor bill was so high."

Coronado's look of confusion turned into a frown of annoyance.

Someone behind Coronado made Zack smile.

"Can't believe you're back in town," Clive said to this someone.

"I can't believe Coronado Halliwell is back in town," a familiar voice said.

Coronado turned around with a giant grin on his face.

The young woman slapped him.

"You fucked up," she said. "I'm not talking about at my reception either. You know what I'm talking about. Despite that, I'm glad you did it, and I still love you." She hugged him right after.

Coronado picked her up, hugging her back.

"After you went on your honeymoon Elsie," Coronado said, "I didn't think you were ever coming back."

"Zack's got some business to which he must attend," Elsie said, "and you know I would have to come back. Elli's here."

This was Elli's younger sister Elsie and her husband Zack Mason.

"Zack wanted to come here before he went back to the hotel," Elsie explained. "I'll be staying with Elli for the next couple of days."

"Does she know?" Clive asked. He laughed.

Only Coronado picked up on the laugh being laced with anxiety.

"I'm surprising her," Elsie said.

"Sweet tattoos," Coronado said. With one hand, he picked up her hand with the Butterflies and Musical Notes tattooed on it. With his free had, he stealthily texted Cliff.

[Thought you should know that Elsie's in town. She'll be staying with Elli. Elli doesn't know. It's supposed to be a surprise.] Coronado slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Thank you," Elsie said.

"I just got a new tattoo a couple days ago," Coronado said. He took off his suede jacket, unbuttoned his collared shirt, and showed her his right shoulder and bicep. There he had a White Ink Triquetra tattoo.

"This is your fifth one," Elsie said, "right?"

"Right," Coronado said. "I have the Dragon-Fox Fusion on the back of my left leg, the Crescent Moon within the Radiant Sun on my right pec, the RIP for my Dad and Gramps on my left forearm, and now this."

"Impressive," Elsie said. "This makes for my third. I still got the Ladybug over my right shoulder and the Ankh on the backside of my left wrist."

"We'll leave you to it," Coronado said. "I'm going to take Clive home. We'll meet up again before you fly out of Chicago. I can take you to a party I know about."

"Uh oh," Elsie said. "I don't know about that. I'm married now, and I know you have a habit of getting people into trouble. He has a habit of charming the pants off people too. Luckily, I was always immune to the Halliwell Brothers' charms." She laughed.

"If I had used them on you," Coronado said, "you would've been putty in my hands. You were off limits."

Elsie punched him in his left arm. They both started laughing.

"Don't mind those two," Clive said to Zack. "Whenever they get together, they get goofy." He made Zack laugh. "They've known each other for years. They always have been and always will be just friends."

"I know," Zack said. "I couldn't remember the face, but I can't forget the name: Coronado. He sent a tidal wave through all our lives."

Clive and Zack glanced at each other before returning their attention to Coronado and Elsie, who were joking and ribbing each other, continuing to make each other laugh.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff had gotten ready for work. He had plenty of time to spare. He was tempted to read The Book of Shadows….again, but he would leave that to Coronado. It bothered him that his Gramps never told them about this aspect of their lives. The Halliwell Men kept their secrets, but they always came out, even after death it seemed. He was thinking it might be good if he went in early. He wouldn't have to dwell on the rest of his life if he was hard at work. He received a text as he climbed into his truck.

[Hey. I wanted to ask you a question.] He received a text from Elli.

Elli was one of the topics he tried to refrain from dwelling on. They had met about Violet, and the ensuing investigation into Violet led to a few dinners that doubly functioned as dates. They talked about everything. It was like they never missed a step. Every time they were together Cliff wanted her. When they walked downtown, when they listened to jazz music, and when they stargazed in the park, Cliff couldn't help imagining holding her again and being with her like before. This wasn't like before. He couldn't and wouldn't make a move. If this would be the extent of their relationship, it would suffice. Anything that might happen or could happen had to be at her behest.

Clive had tentatively questioned him about Elli, but Cliff knew the questioning was more about the case. Clive knew Cliff wouldn't go into much detail about her, but that's how Clive would get the conversation started. Cliff explained to him what he would hear and learn from Elli. She told him about what happened the next couple days after Cliff, Clive, and Coronado were interviewed about Clive's attack. They discussed their story beforehand. Cliff had learned from Elli when she had been a beat cop. They gave Violet a brother and didn't include the attack at their home. Elli and Sora found Violet's apartment empty. All records of her had disappeared. However, witnesses were able to corroborate about the blond man that had visited certain Wiccan establishments and events. He couldn't tell Elli about this: this world. He wouldn't admit to his brothers he was afraid it could get her killed. He hated omitting parts of the truth, but Elli was smart. She already figured there were pieces of the case that didn't make sense. She might figure out the Halliwell Brothers' secret one day, but until the day came he wouldn't say a word. If it was just his secret again, he'd tell her, but this time it wasn't so… As long as his whole family line was tied up in this world, a secret it would remain.

Elli sent the text to Cliff, pacing her living room in an overly large t-shirt, shorts, and socks. She shouldn't have sent the text. She'd been pacing for about a half an hour to forty minutes contemplating this decision. She had taken a shower and gotten ready for bed, but her thoughts wouldn't move from Cliff. Cliff, along with Clive and Coronado, had brought them lead suspects on a silver platter. She and Sora found the site of Clive's attack. They discovered Violet's disappearing act and witness accounts of a supposed brother, but while Clive wasn't much himself for good reason during his interview, Coronado was and always had been hard to read, Cliff could not lie to her. He never had, which meant he made an effort to do so, which told her he had given her part of this story. The murders had stopped. How and why were questions left unanswered: because Violet and her brother's identity had been uncovered seemed too simple an explanation. She didn't believe the Halliwell Brothers had anything to do with the murders, but there was an explanation she wanted to get that she knew they had. The cat she had seen the day she had brought Cliff his favorite pastry or rather the Triquetra on the cat's collar was what made her decide to open an investigation on them. The Halliwell Brothers weren't Wiccans, but Elli's idea was that the Triquetra would lead her to answers, tell her a complete and real story, and ultimately unveil the truth behind Violet and the heart-stealing murderer.

Her investigation of Cliff and his brothers was complicated by the fact that every time they were together the way he looked at her made her want to just forget the past and everything her sister had told her. It did hurt to be close to him, but it hurt more that they weren't closer. He still had that stupid truck, which brought back too many memories, especially the one on the night when they had sex for the first time. They had sex for the first time in the back of that truck when they were 16, and she remembered him holding her in his arms. He told her: "I would never hurt you." He was afraid to say the actual words. She figured it was because his Gramps never said them or it went further back than that. The topic made him uneasy and uncomfortable, so she wouldn't ask and didn't push, but she knew what he was telling her that night: "I love you." Cliff hadn't meant to do it, but he did hurt her in so many ways. And yet, the more time she spent with him she just wanted him back…in so many ways.

[Would you come over?] She sent the text, and she immediately wanted to throw her phone. They both knew what it meant.

[Are you sure?] Cliff responded.

Here was her chance to back out. She wouldn't.

[Yes.]

Cliff gave Elli plenty of time to freak out about the decision. She wondered if she would just turn him away when he arrived. He would understand, which would frustrate her more. Cliff had been a fighter his entire life, but when it came to her he didn't know how. That's how she had even snagged a Halliwell Brother's heart: a feat no one thought possible. She was the one fight everyone knew he couldn't win.

Cliff knocked on the door when he arrived at her apartment. It had taken him a little while to get there because he went and bought condoms. He hadn't had sex in a long time; he wanted to be prepared if that were to happen tonight.

Elli opened the door when she heard the knock.

Neither said anything. For a moment, they just shared a look.

Elli stepped on her tippy toes because she was shorter than he was and kissed him on the cheek.

That was the initiation…the permission…the catalyst.

Cliff kissed her deeply, then passionately, and then hungrily. He picked her up with one hand and shut the door behind them with the other. She wrapped her arms around him and her legs around him as he pressed their bodies closely, firmly, and tightly. He held her and carried to her room, laying her on her bed, looking down upon her, before he lowered himself between her thighs. He didn't bother to remove any clothes. He planted a few kisses on her inner thigh before he grasped her shorts aside and devoured her. He made her toes curl. She moaned as she held onto his head. She closed her eyes and let herself feel everything. He took her high, and she didn't think she would come down. Just this topped all the times they shared together in the past. She rode the waves of pleasure. When she opened her eyes, he had finished wrapping himself and slipped inside her. She had forgotten what this felt like. It was intense. Neither of them had their clothes off. Something fell to the floor, but it didn't even register for either of them. She wanted to see him naked again, but she wasn't about to talk or order him because while it looked and felt like a fuck, like he was fucking her, it wasn't. He gazed into her eyes. He kissed her neck, sucked on her neck, bit into her neck. She couldn't take it. She couldn't breathe. He gazed into her eyes again. He was making her produce sounds she didn't think she could make. He was making love to her. He climbed on top of the bed, on top of her, holding her up, moving in closer and deeper. She was sent on a roller coaster. She kept going up and coming down. When she reached her third climax, he reached his first. He rolled over beside her. They glanced at each before they started laughing. He took the condom off himself and held it in his fist to throw it away when he got up. She climbed on top of him, letting her hair cascade around her shoulders, before she bent down and gave him a kiss that took his breath away.

Elli got up, took the condom from him, and went to her bathroom to dispose of it before she freshened up. She put on music. This song played – Skin I'm In.

Cliff rose up because he thought he heard a noise earlier. His phone had fallen out of his back pocket and across the floor. He glanced at the bathroom door, saw that she had shut it, and used his Telekinesis, channeling it through his eyes, to bring the phone to his hand. He reprimanded himself because he was so caught up in everything that just happened he didn't realize he had just used his power outside the house. He saw that he had received a text from Coronado a little while ago, and it was a text that was cause for alarm. Elsie was in town.

"Hey Sis," Elsie called out.

Elli threw her door open and stuck her head out.

"Surprise!" Elsie exclaimed from the living room. "I feel like I'm interrupting something, or I would have if I had said something a few minutes sooner." She started laughing.

Elli and Cliff looked at each other. Elli hurried and shut her bedroom door.

"Stay there," Elli said. "I can't believe you're here. No. No, you're not interrupting anything."

"I heard you," Elsie said. "Liar. We both know you're not a fan of the vibrator, so who you got in there?"

"I am so sorry," Elli mouthed to him.

He was hurrying to get dressed. She was helping. She held his face in his hands and kissed him a few times.

"Can you please go out the window?" Elli asked: still mouthing. "We'll fight about this, and I don't want us to fight. We haven't seen each other in while."

Cliff just nodded.

Elli walked him to the window and opened it. He climbed out. He turned back to her. He reached back to her, pulled her close, and he left her with a kiss he wanted them both to remember. Letting her go, he let a lock of her hair pass through his hand. She left him with a neat smile.

Elli closed and locked her window, pulling the curtains shut. The song that had been playing ended, and she turned the music off.

As Cliff climbed down, he heard Elsie.

"You didn't," Elsie exclaimed. "You did!"

Cliff left the fire escape and looked up. Just as he did, he saw Elsie, who looked down upon him. If you could kill someone with a look, in that moment, Cliff would've been dead many times over. He left for his truck; he had to get to work.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"I can't believe you," Elsie said, walking from the window out of her sister's room. "You're never going to get over him. How long have you been sleeping with him?"

Elli followed Elsie to the living room, and she stopped when Elsie stopped at her door and turned toward her.

"We haven't been sleeping together," Elli said. "This just happened; this was the first time."

"I can tell you really enjoyed it," Elsie said. "I set you up with Greg for a reason, and I don't think you even gave him a chance. Yes, Greg might've been a little on the boring side, especially if you compare him to the ex-Army Airborne Ranger Cliff, but he was solid."

"I really did," Elli said. "He's still got it." She almost fanned herself, but Elsie slapped her arm and brought her back. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything," Elsie said. "You're a grown woman; you make your own decisions. You were supposed to get married first, wear mom's dress down the aisle first, and I'm afraid if you let yourself get wrapped up in him again you'll be back in my arms crying your eyes out."

"That wouldn't happen…" Elli said.

"He took you out," Elsie said. "You used to get me through bad, depressing breakups. As your younger sister, I never thought I'd see you reach such a low point, and after having done so I'll fight like hell to make sure you never reach it again."

"I know you're disappointed in me," Elli said, "but it's complicated."

"Can you explain it to me?" Elsie said.

"Nothing's concrete," Elli finally said. It was too much to lay on the table right now, so she offered the words to bring this conversation to an end: at least for now.

"When you decide you want to be honest with me, your sister," Elsie said, "your flesh and blood, call me. I'm going to go stay with Zack at the hotel: The Crown Imperial. I'll only be here a few days, so don't make me wait long."

Elli watched Elsie open the door and leave. She couldn't help roll her eyes, but she was glad they didn't fight about it. She barely knew what she thought and felt, so she would call Elsie tomorrow and explain that. For now, she would take a quick shower and get some rest. She felt like she'd been ravaged. She was going to need time to recover.

"Text me when you get there," Elli instructed her sister. She shut the door when her sister was out of sight and went to prepare for bed: again.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Elsie sat in her rental car with the doors locked and thought. No one knew how badly Coronado's confession had impacted and affected Elli, except for her: not even their parents knew. Elli was a fighter. Nothing scared her. She was always confident and cool. When kids would pick on her for being fat, Elli would beat them down: no matter how big. It was because of a misunderstanding that Elli tried to fight Cliff. Cliff wouldn't fight her, and everybody knew Cliff had no problems beating up anybody. He had fought many times on behalf of younger kids, especially his brothers. Clive had been a victim of bullies many times, and Coronado was just an instigator or getting himself into trouble. While Elli had been the future Nancy Drew, Veronica Mars, detective-in-training, Elsie had been the one to figure out that Cliff had gotten a crush on her. It came soon after Elli had decked him one good time for not fighting her because she was girl.

"You're really not going to fight me?" Elli had shouted. "You fight everybody!"

"I never fight girls," Cliff had said. "I would never fight you."

Elsie had also been the one to discover that Elli had a crush on him.

"Tell me why," Elli had demanded.

"That's how my Dad raised me," Cliff had said.

"He sounds like an idiot," Elli had said.

"He wasn't," Cliff had said.

The 'wasn't' had registered on Elli's face.

"That's fine that you don't fight girls," Elli had said, trying to change the subject for Cliff. "You don't have to fight me, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight you."

That was the reason Elli kept trying to start fights with him after that first time.

The only thing to scare Elli was the future, and so when the plan she had, which had taken her years to get comfortable with, fell apart around her, she didn't know what to do. Elli had always known what she wanted, but thinking about what could happen, what she could lose, and how it could end paralyzed her. Elsie carried her out of it. She was the one that made Cliff understand the she was freeing Elli from him. And while at the time, it hadn't been clear how devastating this had been for him too, Coronado's departure and his and her subsequent, brief conversation on the subject indicated that it had indeed been bad. Elsie wanted to mind her own business, but unlike Elli she had relationship experience. She was afraid that if Elli got back with Cliff her heart and mind wouldn't be able to take what an end to it might mean.

Elsie adjusted her rearview mirror to head to the hotel. That's when she saw another set of eyes. She immediately tried to get out the car, but she didn't get the chance.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clive finished making breakfast while watching the History Channel. He found they did a special entitled: Religion and the Supernatural. He listened to part of it as he plated everyone's food:

The Narrator: The Bible has a lot to say about Witchcraft. Witchcraft and its many cousins, such as Fortune Telling and Necromancy, are Satan's counterfeits to Holy Spirituality. The Bible expressly condemns all forms of Witchcraft. The penalty for practicing Witchcraft under the Mosaic Law was death.

"Uh," Coronado said, after coming to the kitchen and hearing the narrator's last sentence, "what are you watching?"

"Nothing," Clive said nonchalantly. He turned off the special.

"No one actually believes Witches exist," Coronado said, "and because Good Witches do exist, we exist, God is not going to strike us down dead and the masses are not going to come hang and stone us to death. We haven't dropped dead yet, have we? Don't spiral out. I'll tell Cliff."

"I'm not…" Clive said barely audible. "I won't." He said this more confidently.

"Good morning," Cliff said, coming in shirtless from a run through the back door.

"Morning," Clive said.

"Hey," Coronado said. A wide grin came onto his face. "You had sex."

"What makes you think that?" Clive asked Coronado.

Cliff didn't respond; he just went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. He opened and drank the water, letting the door shield his face.

"He comes in smiling," Coronado said, leaning back in his chair at the table trying to get a look at Cliff's face. "He went for a run because he has all this energy. He's all happy. I know when Cliff gets some action."

"With who?" Clive turned to Cliff.

Cliff only closed the refrigerator door, placed his water bottle by his plate, and continued to say nothing, going to the downstairs bathroom to wipe himself off with a towel and wash his hands before he came to the kitchen to eat.

"I can answer that," Coronado said when Cliff sat down at the island. "Elli."

"We're not going to do this," Cliff said.

"Do what?" Coronado said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I myself also had a hot fuck last night. He was amazing as I'm sure you were."

"It's not the same," Cliff said, narrowing his eyes.

"He's right you know," Clive said. "You're a man ho."

"A person going after what they like and want doesn't equate to a ho," Coronado said. "You could learn a thing or two from me Clive."

"I have," Clive said. "How not to end up burning."

Cliff almost choked on his steak and eggs. Coronado laughed. The both of them were glad to hear him joking and roasting people.

"I'll let you have that one," Coronado said. "For the record, I can agree. With you and Elli, it's not the same."

"I'm not ashamed of anything," Cliff said, allowing himself to relax a bit and enter the conversation. "I appreciated your heads up, but Elsie caught us afterward. This was last night before I went into work."

"Oh shit," Clive said.

"Let me guess," Coronado said. "You haven't heard from Elli since."

"Not at all," Cliff said. "I half expected it."

"Don't think that way," Clive said. "If you put it on her, she probably didn't have the energy to contact you right away."

Coronado laughed, and Cliff tried not to laugh.

"Shut up," Cliff said.

"That is if you still remember how it goes," Clive said. "I know it's been awhile. But if you did it right, you probably made her late for work. She'll contact you when she can."

"Now you know why I never told you two anything," Cliff said. He moved, taking his food and water bottle to the living room.

"Don't leave," Coronado said, going after him with his plate and his newspaper.

Clive, while laughing, followed suit.

"We needed to call a family meeting anyway," Clive said when they were all situated.

"About what?" Cliff said.

"We'll get there," Clive said. "How you doing? Honestly."

"I'm good," Cliff said. "If Elli wanted to use me for sex for the rest of her life, I'd let her. She knows how I feel. She should know. That's never going to change. I'm keeping something from her again, but this time I know she'll figure it out on her own. She might not believe it, but she won't be blindsided."

Clive noticed that Coronado didn't say anything, and neither Cliff nor Coronado looked at each other while Cliff spoke. Coronado read through his newspaper.

"I would say tell her," Clive said, "but it should wait. We should get a handle on what it all is or means first."

"I agree," Cliff said.

"While I know you prefer to have your escapades elsewhere," Clive said, turning to Coronado, "try having them at the house from now on. It would be safer. There's the option of you cutting back…"

"But we all know that's not going to happen," Coronado said, putting down his newspaper. "I want to get you back out there."

Coronado was the only one who noticed out of the corner of his eye Cliff shifting his head, indicating that wasn't the direction to take this conversation: too soon.

"I'm a slow and steady kind of guy," Clive said, wanting to show them, especially Cliff, that he would be okay. "No sex until we've at least been together a month. We got to go over our history, get checked, and then we can commence with proper love making or sex: you two know which term you prefer."

Coronado and Cliff both tried not to laugh.

"Proper love making?" Coronado questioned. "It always amazes me that you manage to sound like the oldest man in life. Gramps seemed younger than you."

"Coronado used his power yesterday," Clive said.

"You were saving that," Coronado said and frowned. "You were just waiting to rat me out."

"We agreed not to use our powers outside the house," Cliff said.

"You two agreed," Coronado said. "I want to use my power all the time."

"That's not a good idea," Clive said. "For obvious reasons, the main one being that it could draw unwanted attention and danger."

"Until I can control it," Coronado said, "you two are going to have to deal. The only way to learn to control it is practice."

"I accidently used mine last night," Cliff admitted.

Clive gave him a look.

"My brother," Coronado said.

"It was accident," Cliff said. "I was feeling pretty zen at the time."

"A pittance of Telekinesis and a lousy Premonition are not going to bring about the end of our world as we know it," Coronado said. "No worries. That leads me to bring up this idea I just had from reading the newspaper. Turns out women are being abducted. We should look into it."

"You want to go looking for trouble," Clive said: he sounded hardened.

"I want to help people if this is a supernatural problem," Coronado said. "It could be something the police can't handle."

That caught Clive's attention and softened him.

"That's an idea I can get behind," Clive said.

"This could be a first step into a Supernatural business," Coronado said, "partnering up with our lead detective: Elli."

"At the same time," Cliff said, ignoring Coronado's last comment to not entertain it, "this might not be a supernatural problem. We should try to say out of anything the police can handle."

"I know we should stick to our day jobs," Coronado said.

"Speaking of which," Clive said, getting up. "We need to get to those. You can be late when you get your own car Coronado."

"I got you," Coronado said. "Let me finish. We should stick to them, but I'm still going to look into this. I want to look into anything that doesn't look or feel right. This doesn't feel right. Would you two support me?"

Cliff and Clive glanced at each other. It wasn't like Coronado to ask them for anything if he could help it.

"I recognize that I seemed to take a break," Cliff said, "but I've got your back: whatever you need anywhere and anytime."

"Same goes for me," Clive said. "You should know that by now University. Don't let all that fancy book learning make you forget."

Coronado laughed.

"I'll try not to let it happen again," Coronado said. "Thanks."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clive contemplated eating. He felt like he should before someone noticed he hadn't eaten lunch for days. The only reason he decided to eat lunch was because his local pastor came into the restaurant. This had been the pastor's wife's favorite restaurant before she died, so he liked to eat there from time. Clive asked if he they could have lunch together and could speak with him.

"Thank you for having lunch with me Pastor Armin," Clive said. "I know I haven't been to church since my Gramps died. That was his church, and he always had us there every Sunday. It was hard afterward. I apologize."

"No need to apologize," Pastor Armin said. "To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: a time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance. When you're ready to come back, the Lord will be waiting. Until then, he remains at your side."

"You're right," Clive said, thinking to last week's ordeal when he was almost killed twice by Violet.

"What did you want to speak about?" Pastor Armin asked. He was a young pastor, and by younger he was about half the age his Gramps had been, which placed him in his early thirties: dark hair and brown eyes. He was clean-cut and dressed well: put together. He had an old soul.

"My ex-girlfriend was a serial killer that tried to kill me," Clive began, "and I didn't know. It never dawned me. What does that say about me? She wanted to kill me because she saw me as a Witch. She killed Witches. Were they considered Evil? Did they deserve to die? Were they an abomination against God? She escaped, and she told me she'd come back for me. Should I be allowed to connect with other people, with anyone, if I know it could endanger their lives?" He tried not to think about lying to a pastor. "I can't talk to my brothers about any of this because until recently they couldn't be in the same room with each other. The fact that I'm trying to hold myself together after feeling like a worthless failure, an idiot, brings them closer together because they're both concerned about me. I don't want them to see how pathetic I am: mourning someone I thought would be the one. I do want them to continue on the road of reconciliation."

Clive mixed lies with the truth, but it wasn't because he wanted to lie. He didn't think they were exactly lies because this was basically the situation that he was in. More Warlocks would come. Violet hadn't lied about that. He unloaded on the pastor, and he felt bad about it. His personal and supernatural life and problems blended and flowed out.

"Clive," Pastor Armin said: his voice was soothing. He wanted to calm Clive down. "You went through a traumatic experience. No one deserves to die. People who practice Wicca, Witches, aren't abominations against God. God grants people talents and gifts. It's how they decide to use them that can make them abominations against God; even then he still loves them as his children. You are a good man with a good heart. Don't let this one event in your life make you think or believe otherwise. As for your brothers, you need to be honest. I can tell that you're not honest with them about how you think and feel about their relationship. If they care about you, which it sounds like they do, they'll listen to what you have to say and should even act in accordance to your wishes or in regards to remedying the problem that exists."

Clive was left astonished.

"I see now why they voted you in," Clive said, "and I can see why my Gramps had such respect for you. You helped clear my mind. I don't know what I'll do, but thanks for pointing me in the right direction."

"Whenever you need to talk," Pastor Armin said, "call on me. Whenever a person feels they're out of options, God is always an option. He won't magically fix all your problems, but he's good at putting you on track in the right direction."

"I'll remember that," Clive said.

"Now let's dive into this good food," Pastor Armin said.

Clive nodded in agreement and couldn't help a short laugh.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"You going to tell me what happened?" Macias asked as he and Cliff took turns on the sandbag.

"What do you mean?" Cliff asked.

"You called me to come to the gym," Macias said, "which we both know is rare, but the longer we've been here the more aggressive you've gotten with that sandbag. You were in too good a mood at work last night, so I know you had sex, but I'm trying to figure out why you're starting to veer left."

"How does everybody know when I have sex?" Cliff said.

"You relax considerably: become more lighthearted," Macias said. "Some would say you're a little less prickly too. Not me."

Cliff said nothing. He laid into the sandbag a couple more times.

"Are you two back together?" Macias asked cautiously.

"No," Cliff said quickly. "I don't know."

"Would it be easier if I took off?" Macias asked seriously, which wasn't a color that Macias wore often.

Cliff hated when Macias did that: put the ball in his court.

"You've got a life here," Cliff said. "You're not leaving."

"That's a relief," Macias said. "I didn't want to go."

Cliff shoved the sandbag at him.

"I know how much you want her back," Macias said, serious again, "but don't lose yourself in the process. What Coronado did wasn't the best, but he did give you an opportunity that most don't have: to be true, to be real. If Elli's for that, then she's as great as you always said she was."

They shared the silence. Macias hit the sandbag a few times. Cliff heard Coronado's words from last week: a new normal.

"We did have sex," Cliff said. "I haven't heard from her since. Her sister caught us; she's back in town. I hurt Elli, so she gets to decide: the order of things. I get what you're saying. I got lost." He didn't say anything else. He took his turn on the sandbag.

Macias waited. Cliff was attempting something he rarely did with words: express himself. Macias saw that Cliff was attempting to unharden his heart and possibly even forgive.

Cliff wasn't looking at Macias; he focused on the bag.

"I got lost," Cliff repeated. "You helped me find my way back. Appreciated it. Appreciate you."

"Dear Lord," Macias said, raising his arms to the sky, "let him have sex more often."

"I hate you," Cliff said, shaking his head as he rested it on the sandbag, hiding a smile.

"I'm aware," Macias said, grinning outright.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Coronado was at work. He had just got on the elevator from the basement with the cart filled with antiques, high-value odds and ends and paintings, that he had catalogued and had to deliver to the Specialists to identify and authenticate before they could be auctioned off. Coronado had met with and talked with a few of the Specialists, and he wasn't one to toot his own horn but at the rate they worked he could do half their work twice as fast. Unfortunately, experience kept him from getting the more rewarding and profitable position. It was no big deal. He had other work to do, which was why he was on his phone as the elevator began to carry him toward the 12th floor and people got on and off of it. Using his phone, he learned about the women who had been abducted. He also learned that the last place most of them had visited and frequented before their abductions was The Velvet Aria. Because he wasn't a cop, there would be no way they'd let him view security footage. However, he had something better. If he went there, maybe he could get a Premonition of the next victim: prevent her abduction and catch the abductor in the process. Sounded like a plan, and he liked it.

"Are you on the clock?" A young woman asked. She was about his age. She had a classy look and appeal. She put Coronado in the mindset of a 40s movie star like the women in the movies his Gramps used to watch on AMC (American Movie Classics channel). Her hair was a mix of black and maroon. It was cut short and fell in tresses. Her eyes seemed to alternate between blue and green. She had her eyes on his phone until they met his eyes.

"I read over policy," Coronado said. "I didn't think it was against the rules to check your phone on a short elevator ride."

"I'm sorry," the young woman said. "I meant do you work here. A lot of people who work here are older, and I was surprised to see someone closer to my age."

"I do," Coronado said. "I work in the basement." He patted the cart. "I catalogue pieces: nothing special."

"You sound disappointed," the young woman said.

"Between you and me," Coronado said, "I should be a Specialist here. I know I don't have the experience, but I was top of my classes. I do my homework. I do my research. Given a chance, I could be the highest paid Specialist here."

"You getting a job here at all at your age is a feat," she said. "I hear they're selective. You should consider yourself charmed. You got your foot in the door. You never know, you could get an interview as Specialist: end up as one."

"If that happened," Coronado said, "I'd be charmed alright."

On the 11th floor, someone got onto the elevator. As they traveled to the 12th floor, Coronado had a Premonition. He saw flashes: the young woman was giving him a great smile. She was introducing herself. She shook his hand. She gave him her business card.

The elevator doors opened.

"Talk you later," Coronado said to the young woman. He left the elevator with his cart, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

He saw more flashes: of the business card. It had her office number, cell number, and email address. It also had her name and job title.

"Talk to you real soon," the young woman said.

Coronado took a look at the young woman again, and as she walked passed him to go in the opposite direction down the hall he realized who she was. Her business card had identified her: Prynn Louise: Owner of Macquarie Auction House

Coronado made a face before he turned to drop off the antiques.

"I'm not charmed at all…" Coronado said. "There goes my job."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"She's going to fire me," Coronado said, talking with Clive. He went on a late lunch after dropping off the antiques. "She left a message with my supervisor that she wanted to speak with me after I returned from lunch."

"I find that hard to believe," Clive said.

"Why do you say that?" Coronado asked.

"As good as you are at getting yourself into trouble," Clive said, "you're better at getting out of it, usually…sometimes. Looking at this picture of her, you're going to be fine." He returned Coronado's phone to him. "You're here which works in my favor because I want to talk to you and Cliff in a place that will require you both to be on your best behavior. Cliff's going to take me home from work, so when you get off work: don't get lost. Bring my car home."

"I'm about to be unemployed," Coronado said. "I think I'm going to grab a lottery ticket, so I can win some money and I won't have to work."

"You wouldn't like that," Clive said. "You'd get bored too easily."

"You make a good point," Coronado said. "Part of the reason I'm here right now is for work anyway: supernatural work."

"Oh?" Clive questioned.

"The women who were abducted I traced some of their last locations here," Coronado said. "I want to say this is the place where the Warlock found or scouted victims. I was hoping I'd get a Premonition off this place and find out who the Warlock might be."

"Is this going to be a reoccurring thing?" Clive asked.

"What?" Coronado asked puzzled.

"Evil is connected to my personal life," Clive said.

"No," Coronado said, shaking his head. "Every new venture comes with its own set of initial obstacles."

"Oh yeah?" Clive questioned. "What obstacles are you and Cliff trying to overcome?"

"I'm not going to answer that because you already know the answer to that," Coronado said.

Coronado was right. Clive knew that Coronado was working on the repair of his broken, damaged relationship with Cliff, and Cliff was trying to figure out and adjust to what his life was or would be after the fallout of Coronado's confession and now acceptance of the role of Witch.

A bartender named Ximena, according to her nameplate, with curly locks of black and blonde hair and brown eyes set down a drink in front of Coronado. This drew Clive and Coronado's attention. Ximena turned to her right, and she, Clive, and Coronado looked to the striking young man who looked to be in his mid twenties. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and the scruffy makings of a goatee and beard.

"Hot damn," Coronado said under his breath.

The bartender went about her business, and the stranger held up his drink to him.

"I'll be right back," Coronado said.

"Don't you have to get back to work," Clive said, "and aren't you trying to conduct an investigation?"

"If I get fired," Coronado said, "I'll need someone to help cheer me up. I choose him. I'm going to get his info, and I haven't gotten a Premonition yet so I'll come back later when the abductor might actually be here. "

"I still want to talk to you and Cliff," Clive said as Coronado sauntered over to the stranger.

"I'll come back," Coronado said. "I'll meet you two back here after I meet with the owner."

Clive went back into the kitchen.

Coronado sat with the stranger. He noticed his photography equipment next to the table and his camera on the table.

"Coronado," Coronado said, introducing himself. "Bold of you to send the drink."

"I have an eye for beautiful things and beautiful people," the stranger said, "Khalid."

"I do as well: inside and out," Coronado said. "A toast to them." He raised his glass.

They toasted, and each took a drink.

"I know your work," Coronado said. "You're not just any photographer. You're Khalid Shihab-Eldin: famous for your travel photography."

"Guilty," Khalid said. "Not many know my face. Can you keep a secret?" He spoke low.

"You'd be surprised," Coronado replied in kind.

"I have a job I have to complete in a little while," Khalid said, "but I would enjoy your company later tonight if you'd be available."

"Give me your card," Coronado said, looking him in his eyes. "I'll let you know when I'll be available." He held Khalid's gaze. It overwhelmed Khalid, causing him to look away and reach into his pocket. It was a tactic Coronado used to gauge if he could have a person: if he could get them and get them to do what he wanted. He had Khalid.

"Later stranger," Coronado said after he received his card. He slipped it in his pocket as he left Khalid. If he didn't get a clear lead after meeting with Cliff and Clive, he would have another fun night.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

A grimy, terrifying-looking old man with mangled teeth and blood-shot eyes walked out of the shadows within a warehouse. Fastened to a steel table was Elsie.

"Who are you?" Elsie cried out.

"Javna," the old man replied.

"Javna…" Elsie whispered. "Please, let me go."

"I will after you've given me what I need," Javna said. He unleashed beams of energy from his eyes into Elsie's eyes; she screamed out and cried from the pain. He stole her youth, draining her life, causing her to become a wrinkled old woman and him to become a striking young man: Khalid.

Elderly Elsie was not in her right mind. She muttered to herself: disoriented and gone.

Khalid turned around and walked until he stood before a mirror: to admire himself and his work.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Elli and Sora came out of a meeting with their Captain. They had been in meetings all day. Elli checked her phone, and she realized she hadn't heard from her sister. She also saw that Zack had called and left multiple messages. Zack was brought to her when she returned to her desk.

"I didn't want to interrupt your meeting," Zack said.

"Song," Elli said, making introductions. "This is my brother-in-law Zack Mason. Zack, this is my partner Sora Song."

They shook hands.

Everyone in the office could see he was stressed.

"It's nothing," Zack said. "I know it's not your department. I didn't want to say anything or do anything until I checked with you. You know? Your sister can be a little flighty sometimes, but that's what I love about her. She keeps me on my toes…always…always…" He was starting to ramble.

"Tell me what's wrong," Elli said.

"Where's Elsie?" Zack asked. The way he asked sent a chill down Elli's spine that brought her fear. "It's not like her to not text me before bed, but I figured she was with you, so she was preoccupied. Then, she didn't text this morning, and she didn't answer my calls. She skipped breakfast with me too. She was supposed to bring you."

"She never came back last night?" Elli asked him.

"No," Zack said.

"Officer," Sora chimed in, seeing that Elli's mind had gone to work. She spoke to the officer that had brought Zack to them. "Take Mr. Mason to the Missing Persons Unit."

"A report can't be filed until she's been missing for 24 hours," Elli said. "She hasn't been missing 24 hours." She came back and refocused on Zack. "Go back to your hotel. Don't tell my parents. Wait for me to call. I will find her."

"I knew you would," Zack said. He turned and slowly walked away.

Sora gestured with her head to the officer to go with him.

Elli turned to Sora.

"Lead the way," Sora said.

Elli didn't have to ask.

"Zack," Elli called out him, walking toward him with Sora behind, before he left the station. "Where was the last time you two were together before she came to my place?"

"We went to The Velvet Aria," Zack told her.

"What are you thinking?" Sora asked when they were headed to her SUV. "She would make the sixth this week."

"My sister hasn't been in town for months," Elli said. "I'm hoping that someone from the restaurant followed her, and that will give us a lead. I want to pick up security footage from the restaurant and my apartment building."

"That's what we'll do," Sora said. "We should also try to track her by her phone."

"Of course," Elli said. "Yes. I'm glad you're my partner Song."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Coronado stopped by the gas station to put some gas in Clive's car. It was the least he could do considering Clive was allowing him to use it so much. Also, he had been serious about that lottery ticket, so he decided he'd stop by the gas station to grab one. He overheard the elderly couple getting attended to on the other side of him.

"If we hit it big honey," the elderly woman said, "we'll have enough to save the house and finally go on our dream honeymoon: Paris, the City of Lights."

"We've got to dream big to win big," the elderly man replied.

They laughed together.

"Pump 3," Coronado told his attendant. "I'll take a lottery ticket too."

"That'll be $27.50," the attendant told him.

Coronado paid, and when he was handed his lottery ticket had a Premonition. The scene he saw was of the winning lottery numbers being displayed on TV.

The Premonition took a few seconds for him to come back from, but this time faster than his last Premonition. When he came out of his Premonition, he saw the elderly couple.

"Excuse me," Coronado said.

"Yes young man," the elderly woman said, giving him a sweet smile.

"The winning numbers are 7, 5, 15, 27, 12, and 2," Coronado told her. "Trust me." He turned to his attendant. "Did you catch that? I'll be playing those numbers too."

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to buy one more ticket," the elderly man said to his wife. "You never know."

The elderly couple turned back to their attendant. Coronado received his ticket, and he couldn't help smiling to himself as he headed back to the car for work.

When he got back to the office, he went for the 12th floor to speak to Prynn. On her side of the floor, they were doing some remodeling: a little bit of construction and a little bit of painting. The secretary had him go right in when he arrived. Soon as he entered the office, he had a Premonition. The scene Coronado saw was of a tin of paint falling on him and leaving him covered.

Coronado stepped out of the way as the paint fell, avoiding it completely. He loved being a Witch.

"Watch out," Coronado heard a man to his left. He had been a little late, standing over by the ladder. "I rocked it. Sorry about that." He didn't look like he was a part of the remodeling crew: too sharply dressed.

"No problem," Coronado said.

This man was about Cliff's age, but he didn't look like he belonged in the office. He had the look of a mountain man, who preferred the company of animals and the wilderness to people and modern society. He had black hair: one eye was brown and the other was green.

"Coronado Halliwell," Prynn said, coming from the Conference Room that was on the side of her office. "I see you've met my Second-in-Command, Trenton Warsaw."

Trenton nodded before he moved toward Prynn's window to gaze out at the sight of her amazing view.

Prynn walked toward him, took his hand into hers, and shook it. She gave him a great smile.

"I thought it best now that I know who you are we be properly introduced," Prynn said. "Prynn Louise." She slipped her business card into his hand.

Coronado read over it: already knowing what was on it.

"Ms. Louise," Coronado said, "Owner of the Auction House, I stand by what I said. While I would like to keep my job, I do think you should interview me to become a Specialist, so I can better serve the Auction House."

"You can call me Prynn," Prynn told him. "You really are something." She looked him over before she gave him a look. "Trenton wanted to fire you, but I thought I'd go in a different direction."

Trenton glanced over at them with a frown on his face, indicating that Prynn was not only messing with Coronado but him too.

"Test you out," Prynn said. "Follow me into the Conference Room." She turned around and walked away.

Coronado followed.

Trenton brought up the rear.

On the long Conference Table, Prynn presented three pieces: one a painting, one a sculpture, and one a relic.

"Identify these three pieces," Prynn said. "Share with me their history, and tell me whether they're real or fake."

Both Prynn and Trenton saw the excitement on Coronado's face at getting a chance to view the pieces. Then, he started talking. He talked fast, but everything he said was factual. He told them the painting and the sculpture were counterfeits, but the relic was genuine. He was right.

"Impressive," Trenton said.

"I'm a little taken aback," Prynn said.

"I'm sure you two are well aware," Coronado said, turning from the pieces to face them. "Young doesn't equal dumb."

"I'd like to hire you as Specialist," Prynn said. "This was my Mother's Auction House. She wanted to retire early, so she left it to me. I think you would do excellent work here, but I also believe you'd attract a lot of new business: bring back old faces and bring in new. When I met you, I knew you had a certain charm. Would you be interested?"

"I'm yours," Coronado said, knowing exactly what he was doing and saying by using those exact words.

"You're free to go for the evening," Prynn said. "We'll finalize your new position in the morning."

"Thank you," Coronado said. "Sincerely, thank you." He spoke to both of them. "I'll stop by your office in the morning." He left the room.

"What do you think?" Prynn asked, taking a seat on the edge of the conference table.

"If the paint incident wasn't proof enough," Trenton replied, "I smell it on him. He's a Witch."

"Hmmm," Prynn said, "but is he one of the Witches we're looking for?"

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"We found her car and her phone," Elli said, talking to Sora, "but they yielded nothing. Neither did the footage from my apartment building."

"We do have a general idea of who we're looking for," Sora said. "We saw some of his face. That'll narrow down our pool of suspects."

They were in Elli's SUV outside of The Velvet Aria.

"That's Cliff's truck," Elli said. She realized she hadn't contacted him all day. "I can't talk to him. He'll know something's wrong, and he'll know it's about my sister."

"How?" Sora asked.

"He knows me," Elli said. "He's borderline psychic when it comes to me. I don't get upset easily, and so if I am out of sorts he'll know it'll have something to do with my family, and because my sister came into town last night and saw him he's going to put it all together."

"I can get the tapes," Sora said.

"No," Elli said. "Thanks… But, she's my sister.

"If you want me to take over at any point in time," Sora began.

"I'm fine," Elli said. "I already know what he'll do too. Seeing him will be a comfort. Makes me believe I will find her." She climbed out of the car.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~

"Are we waiting on Coronado?" Cliff said, sitting beside Clive at the bar.

"Yes," Clive said.

"Can I ask you something?" Cliff said.

" You can ask me anything," Clive said, turning to face him because this was new.

"If I'm such an asshole," Cliff said, "why do people want me in their lives? Why won't they leave me be?"

"My theory has always been because disappointing you is a kind of torture," Clive said.

"Explain," Cliff said.

"You can take or leave people," Clive said. "You don't give a fuck: that's the air you put off. Then, you let certain people into your sphere, and it's like being deemed worthy. You'll fight for them. You'll do anything for them. You'll be loyal to a fault. They cut you deep, and all of that goes away: like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "You inserted yourself into their heart, and then tore yourself out of it. They can't recover from it: not without your forgiveness, not without closure."

"It's hard," Cliff said. It was all he could muster; he didn't know the right words to express or explain.

"I wouldn't say this is positive or negative," Clive said. "It just is. I know why you are the way you are. It is hard. But for someone like you, it's not impossible."

"Coronado talked to me about a new normal," Cliff said, lowering his head. "I want them both Clive. I'm afraid if I admit that…I'll lose them both."

"I can't tell you what'll happen," Clive said. "I don't have Premonitions like Coronado. I can say this though with more than a little bit of certainty. They stayed connected to you this long. I don't think they're going anywhere."

"Hey brohams," Coronado said, popping up between his two brothers and throwing his arms around their shoulders. "This day has been so good it deserves some kind of award: and the Oscar goes too...!"

Ximena, the bartender, couldn't help laugh.

"I'm out of here for the night Clive," Ximena said. "Have a good night."

"You too Ximena," Clive said. "Try to get some sleep. You won't lose your ranking overnight."

Ximena chuckled and winked at him before she left.

"I spy with my little eye Clive's next girlfriend," Coronado said.

"We just met," Clive said, "and it's too soon."

"It's never too soon," Coronado said. "The best way to get over a bad partner is to get in-between a new one: if you know what I mean."

"Calm down thot," Cliff said.

Clive burst out laughing. He laughed so hard it surprised some patrons and his brothers.

"That was a good one," Clive said. "I know what you mean Coronado."

"Don't laugh at that," Coronado said. "I'm not surprised being as old as he is that he'd use such an outdated term."

Cliff put Coronado in a headlock.

"I give," Coronado said after several seconds.

Cliff let him go.

"Why was today such a good day?" Cliff asked him.

"I got a higher position at the auction house," Coronado said.

"I'm not even shocked," Clive said.

"I've got a rendezvous on my schedule in a little while," Coronado continued. "And, thanks to my Premonitions, we're going to be rich."

"Because of your lottery ticket?" Clive questioned.

"Yep," Coronado said.

"What?" Cliff said. "You used them again?" He stood up from the bar counter.

Clive should've known a public area wouldn't make a difference. That was Clive's cue to drag Cliff and Coronado to the back, so their argument wouldn't get him fired. He got them as far as the kitchen.

"We can't use our powers to win the lottery," Cliff said. "That falls under personal gain. The Book of Shadows goes over it in painstaking detail. I know you couldn't have missed it."

Good thing a lot of people had already left for the evening. Nobody overheard anything.

"You've been reading The Book of Shadows?" Clive said, interjecting.

"I have the time," Cliff said. "Why not?"

Clive realized he was the only one who wasn't necessarily diving into the Witch lifestyle. So far, he hated being a Witch.

"It wasn't just for personal gain," Coronado said. "I helped a family in need. Also, I can't control it. Let's remember that little detail."

"How many Premonitions have you had today?" Cliff asked.

"More than I can remember," Coronado muttered.

"You're not trying to control it," Cliff said.

"Well if I want to learn to control my power I have to use it," Coronado said, "and because I use it I'm getting used to it."

"Not so loud," Clive said.

A waiter came into the kitchen carrying a tray full of plates. He didn't see Coronado. He bumped into Coronado, and he and the plates went down for the floor. Clive froze both the waiter and the plates before that happened. He froze everybody in the kitchen, except for Cliff and Coronado.

"Shit," Clive said. He looked around. "Everybody's frozen. Hey, you two aren't."

"Our powers don't work on Good Witches," Cliff said.

Coronado looked out the kitchen door window.

"Everybody's not frozen," Coronado said. "Looks like your power has a range: limited to the room you're in."

"Fascinating stuff," Clive said. "We need to turn it off."

"How long does it usually last?" Cliff asked.

"I don't know," Clive said. "I'm the only one of us who hasn't been using his powers: on purpose or accident!"

"He's got us there," Coronado said.

"You're not helping," Cliff said.

Clive looked out the other kitchen door window, doing his best not to panic. He managed not to when he saw Elli talking with the manager. He handed her a few DVDs.

"Elli's here," Clive said. At that moment, he heard the waiter, the tray, and the plates hit the floor. Everybody in the kitchen unfroze.

"What?" Cliff said, looking for himself.

"Go," Clive said. "You two shouldn't be back here anyway. I'm going to clean up, and I'm going walk part of the way home."

"You don't have to do that," Cliff said.

"I know," Clive said. "I just want to walk and think for a minute. We'll talk later. Go."

"I can take you home," Coronado said. He didn't want to leave Clive alone.

"Call if you need us," Cliff said. He laid down the law: respect Clive's wish.

Cliff and Coronado glanced at each other. Cliff went out the front to meet with Elli. Coronado went out the back to go meet up with Khalid.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Elli," Cliff called out to her.

She had her back to him; she was headed out. She stopped. She turned around to face him. She was trying to steel herself against him. Something was wrong. He could see it in her body language.

"I was in meetings all day," Elli said before he could say anything. "That's why I never got back to you."

"What's wrong?" Cliff asked.

She looked at him, and for a moment she looked exhausted.

"My sister was abducted last night," Elli said. "I'm investigating, trying to find her."

"I'll take the day off and help you look for her," Cliff said.

"You don't have to do that," Elli said.

"It's already a done deal," Cliff said.

"We don't even know where to start looking," Elli said. "She was taken from the parking lot at my apartment building, but the man who took her could've followed her from here. She got mad at me, so she decided not to stay with me and go back to the hotel."

Cliff felt guilty. If Elsie hadn't caught sight of him, she wouldn't have left. He blamed himself. He didn't want Elli blaming herself, but he knew she was.

"Is it possible that the man scouted her out from her hotel?" Cliff asked. "He could be staying at the same hotel, followed her, and waited until she was alone."

"It's possible," Elli said. She hadn't thought of that. "If he is staying at her hotel, we might be able to get a clearer picture of him from the hotel's security footage."

She hugged him: out of the blue.

Cliff was apprehensive about making her feel uncomfortable, but recalling his conversation with Macias he wrapped his arms around her and held her a moment.

She pulled back from him.

"That wasn't very professional of me," Elli said.

"Feel free to hug me anytime," Cliff said.

"My partner and I need to go back to the station and check this footage," Elli said, showing Cliff the DVDs.

"Call ahead," Cliff said. "I'll go grab the hotel's security footage and chat with some of the patrons. The night staff or hotel bartender might've seen something."

"You're halfway to becoming a part-time detective yourself," Elli said.

"I learned from the best," Cliff said. "If you ever had any doubt I was listening when you talked about your work, here's the proof."

"Never had any doubt," Elli said.

"What hotel?" Cliff asked.

"The Crown Imperial," Elli answered.

"If you don't find her Elli," Cliff said, "I promise I will."

"It's crazy Cliff," Elli said, "but I believe you." She turned and walked away from him to return to her partner.

Cliff walked after her, heading toward his truck. He would wait until he was in it to call Coronado to see if a Premonition might help find Elsie.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clive began his walk toward home. He would call for a driver to pick him up on one of those apps, sooner or later, but for now he wanted the peace and solitude that his own company brought him.

Coronado accepted becoming a Witch because he thought it was cool, fun, and a fascinating connection throughout their family tree.

Cliff accepted becoming a Witch because he saw it as a challenge, and he never met a challenge he didn't plan on somehow overcoming.

Clive felt like he couldn't accept it if it only brought fear and pain and could possibly bring death. It could ruin their lives and end them. They were supposed to be Good Witches, but even if they were what Good would being a Witch bring…

This made Clive wonder. They were Witches through their Dad's family line. If their Gramps and Dad were Witches, had their Mom known? If she hadn't, if or when she did find out, was it the real reason she left?

Clive was brought from these thoughts when he came across an elderly woman, who looked lost. She didn't seem like she had any idea of what to do or where she was going. The expression on her face was one of confusion.

"Are you looking for someone or trying to get some place?" Clive asked, intending on helping her.

"I-I don't know," the elderly woman said. "My sister…She can help. I have a sister…"

The clothes she wore were familiar. He found it odd that an elderly woman would be walking around alone at this hour dressed this way. It was the tattoos on her hand that sent a chill down his spine. He got a bad feeling: a feeling of dread.

"You don't know your name?" Clive asked her.

She shook her head no.

The tattoos on her hand were of Butterflies and Musical Notes.

"I think I might know who you are," Clive said. "Do you mind if check?"

"Please," the elderly woman said.

Clive found the Ladybug over her right shoulder and the Ankh on the backside of her left wrist.

"Oh," Clive said: afraid for her. "Elsie…" If this had been last week, Clive never would've entertained the idea, but this week… Somehow, Elsie had lost her youth. Clive's first thought – a Warlock was behind the abductions. "I know who you are, and I'm going to help you." He called Cliff.

"Thank you," Elsie said. She was brought to tears.

"Cliff," Clive said when he answered his cell phone.

"Can't talk," Cliff said. "Elsie's been abducted. That's why Elli was at the restaurant. She's investigating. I'm helping to try and find her. I promised Elli I would. I was going to call Coronado: see if a Premonition would help."

"I found her," Clive said.

"I don't like that tone," Cliff said.

"Come pick us up," Clive said, "and then we need to get to The Book of Shadows."

Clive gave Cliff his location, and Cliff came in his truck to get them. They agreed a Warlock was behind this, but before they attended to it they agreed they should see if they could find a way to restore Elsie's youth. They headed for the house.

Clive settled Elderly Elsie with some tea and a blanket on the living room couch. She drank some before she nodded off into a nap. Afterward, Clive joined Cliff upstairs in the attic with The Book of Shadows.

"When you were telling me what you think happened to her," Cliff said when Clive joined him, "I recalled reading about similar circumstances in The Book of Shadows."

They both stood at the podium to read together when Cliff found the page he was looking for.

"This is it," Cliff said. "Javna. It's not a Warlock. It's a Low-Level Demon."

"Demon?" Clive said, looking from the book to Cliff before looking back to the page in the book.

"The Evil we'll face will take on many forms," Cliff said. "Demons will be one of them. Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young."

"He invokes the Black magic power: The Evil Eye," Clive said, reading the rest of Javna's entry. "This allows him to gain eternal youth."

"Javna used The Evil Eye on Elsie," Cliff said. "We have to find a way to reverse this."

Clive turned the page and read over it: The Hand of Fatima. It was beside a page that depicted The Hand's appearance.

"There is," Clive said. "Here."

At first, the entry was about half a page, but The Book of Shadows began to add to it in their presence.

"Did we do that?" Clive asked, looking to his brother.

"Maybe," Cliff said. "The Hand of Fatima." He read the first half of the entry. "Centuries ago, the Prophet Muhammad invoked The Hand of Fatima to banish Javna back to Hell."

"With the Power of Three," Clive read the part that had been added, "instead of being banished Javna can be vanquished for good, reversing the Demonic effects of his magic."

"Vanquish," Cliff said, "meaning defeat thoroughly. We know what we need to do."

"We summon The Hand of Fatima," Clive said, "and we fix this. But we don't know who Javna is or where he is. It's safe to say he's not walking around in his Demonic form."

"I've got that covered," Cliff said. "Coronado can get Premonitions, but if he can't get one off Elsie his power might show him who Javna is and where Javna is: show him his next victim."

"I better call him," Clive said. "He might not answer for you."

Neither had to call him. Cliff's phone rang. He checked it, and it was Coronado.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Coronado had talked to Khalid earlier. Khalid told him he had to finish with another job, but he would be done shortly. He suggested Coronado meet him at his hotel room; he would call ahead so they would give him a key to get in. He hoped Coronado would be ready for his arrival.

It had been a little bit of a drive, but Coronado made it in no time. Khalid was staying in a five-star hotel downtown: The Crown Imperial. Coronado went to the front desk, and they gave him a key, directing him to room 656 on the sixth floor. After a short elevator ride, Coronado reached the door. He grabbed for the handle; he received a Premonition. The scene he saw was of Ximena; she stood outside a warehouse, holding a cocktail napkin in her hands that had an address on it. The scene flashed. He saw Khalid grab her. He saw Khalid fasten her to a steel table. The scene flashed. He saw Khalid transform into a Demon right in front of her before he unleashed beams of energy from his eyes into her eyes; she screamed and cried out. He stole her youth, draining her life, causing her to become a wrinkled old woman and him to become a striking young man.

This time when he came out of the Premonition Coronado had all his wits about him.

Coronado hurried back to the car. He ran. He didn't even wait for an elevator. He took the emergency stairs. This must've been Khalid's job; he was the Demon behind the abductions. The reason none of the women had been found is because no one knew to look for the older versions of them. When he got to his car and was back on the road, he called Cliff. They had a disagreement earlier, had exchanged words, but this was bigger than that.

~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff put the phone on speaker, so he and Clive could hear and speak if need be.

"You need to get home," Cliff said. "We've got Demon business to attend to. One named Javna."

"I know," Coronado said. "I had a Premonition about the Demon. It's Khalid: the man I met at the restaurant earlier Clive. If he hasn't already, he's about to drain the life out of Ximena. I have a location; I'm headed there. I'll text it to you. Meet me there."

"We go together," Cliff said. "Meet us here."

"I'm not waiting," Coronado said. He hung up the phone.

"Hardheaded," Cliff said, shaking his head. He read the address right after. "We better hurry before he gets into trouble he can't handle."

"We can't leave Elsie here," Clive said. "We should take her with us."

"You think that's a good idea?" Cliff asked.

"If we do reverse the effects," Clive said, "I don't know how we would explain how she got here. I don't want to."

"You're right," Cliff said. "We're fresh off one strange and mysterious police investigation. We should wait a month before we're added to another. I'll carry her to the truck."

"I'm going to write the incantation to summon The Hand in my phone," Clive said. He tried to take a picture, but The Book wouldn't let him. "Then, I'll meet you at the truck."

Cliff nodded and left the attic.

Clive did write the incantation into his notes on his phone, but then he made a phone call to Elli. Both his brothers… No fear. No hesitation. To do Good.

"Clive?" Elli asked.

"Hey," Clive said. "What I'm going to tell you isn't going to make sense. You're going to have questions, but unfortunately you can't expect answers. This will cast suspicion, but I'm hoping our long history will grant me…clemency I guess is the word I'm looking for. I'm going to send you an address. In about a half an hour, go to it. What you find there should close the abduction case."

"What?" Elli asked. "Clive…? You've got to give me more."

"Sorry Elli," Clive said. "All I'll say is: promise kept." He ended the call and went for the truck.

Clive wasn't sure why he called Elli, but he began to think of the future. If this was going to be his future, his and his brothers, helping innocent people against the supernatural, doing good, Clive thought they might need help, allies, for their own protection. He thought: these were steps to prepare for that future.

Slowly, bring Elli into the fold.

The thought of telling Cliff about this idea or plan scared Clive more than any Warlock or Demon. That could wait.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Coronado arrived at the warehouse. He searched the outside until he found a door and slipped inside. He wasn't sure where to go until he heard Ximena screaming and yelling for help. He hurried but took his time. He didn't know the extent of Javna's powers, and he didn't want to endanger Ximena further. When he found the two of them, Ximena tied to the steel table and the Demon Javna before her, that's when Javna unleashed beams of energy from his eyes into Ximena's eyes. The closet thing Coronado could find near him was large camera lens, large enough to throw anyway, so Coronado grabbed it up and chucked it at Javna's head. He hadn't lost his pitching arm from years of baseball. Javna took the hit, and it affected him. Coronado went for Ximena. When the beams of energy broke contact with her eyes, she'd fallen unconscious. Coronado tried to unfasten her restraints, but he wasn't fast enough. Javna unleashed his beams of energy into Coronado's eyes this time. Coronado was paralyzed. He couldn't move, and he felt like his eyes were going to melt out of his head. A moment later, Javna was sent flying across the warehouse, which broke his contact with Coronado's eyes.

"Next time," Cliff said. "Wait." He and Clive had arrived and entered the warehouse. "You good?"

"Yeah," Coronado said. "Still in one piece. Must be Witch resilience."

"Don't do that again," Clive said, giving him a once over. He unfastened Ximena from her restraints. He headed back to Cliff, taking his phone from his pocket and pulling up the incantation.

"Get over here then," Cliff said, "so we can end this."

Coronado got in step with Clive.

Javna got back on his feet, and he unleashed his beams of energy upon Cliff. Clive immediately froze Javna using his Temporal Stasis: afraid for his brother's safety.

"We've got to do this together," Clive said to Coronado. "The Power of Three."

Clive stood to Cliff's right, and Coronado stood to Cliff's left.

"The Hand of Fatima," Cliff said.

Cliff positioned and placed his left hand forward. It began to change. The animals that appeared on the picture of the incantation's entry in The Book began to appear on Cliff's hand. Clive handed Cliff his phone, which Cliff held in his right hand. They read the incantation together.

 _Evil Eye look unto me,_

 _May you soon extinguished be,_

 _Bend thy will to the Power of Three:_

 _Eye of Earth, Evil, and Accursed._

The animals on Cliff's hand provided magic that combined with the magic of the Power of Three. A single beam of energy is produced from Cliff's hand. It hit Javna, unfreezing him, keeping him in place, and causing him immense pain and agony.

Cliff, Clive, and Coronado chanted the incantation one more time. They and the incantation incinerate Javna. They vanquish him.

"Done and done," Coronado said. "Good job fellas."

Clive looked upon Ximena. They had saved her, and if they did their job right they had restored the youth to all of Javna's victims.

"Let's get Elsie in here," Cliff said. "Afterward, I'll call in an anonymous tip, and we can get out of here."

Cliff headed out with Clive right behind and Coronado going along. They saw Elsie. She climbed from the truck. She was young again. She went to Elli. The two of them were glad to see each other. They hugged. Elli looked to them.

"I'll go try and explain this," Cliff said. "You two get Ximena and bring her out here."

Cliff went toward her. Clive and Elli shared a look before Clive went with Coronado to get Ximena, and Elli went toward Cliff, leaving Elsie by her SUV.

"I need to bring you in for questioning," Elli said when they were directly across from each other.

"Do what you have to do," Cliff said, "but leave my brothers out of it."

Elli saw as Clive and Coronado brought an unconscious Ximena from the warehouse. She turned to Sora. Her partner opened the back door to the SUV, and Clive and Coronado helped put and settle Ximena in it. Once this was done, Sora closed the door. Sora, Clive, and Coronada stayed by the SUV but looked to Elli and Cliff. Elli turned back to Cliff.

"My partner and I aren't officially on this case," Elli said: her head was bent low. She raised it, looking Cliff in his eyes. "You're free to go."

Cliff gestured with his head for his brothers to get in the truck. They complied. Cliff tossed Clive his keys. Clive got in on the passenger side of the truck. Coronado jumped in the back. Clive started the truck.

"Call me," Cliff said, looking Elli in her eyes. He turned and walked away.

Right before he reached his truck, Elsie got in front of him and stopped him.

"Cliff," Elsie said. "I want to apologize."

"Don't," Cliff said. "I don't know if I'm good for your sister Elsie. One thing will never change. I would do anything for her."

"Elli just told me you helped save my life," Elsie said. "I won't apologize then. I'll thank you. I never doubted you were a good man… If you ever hurt her like you did last time, you'll never see her again."

"Fair enough," Cliff said, realizing while he pictured it had been bad for Elli it had been much worse. He wouldn't let it happen again.

Cliff walked around her, got into his truck, and drove him and his brothers back to their house.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Sora," Elli said: with her back to Sora, watching as her sister walked back toward her.

"This will stay between us partner," Sora said. "As long as I've been on the force, I believe The Case of the Halliwell Brothers will be the most interesting one to date. We'll keep this and them between us."

"I agree," Elli said.

Elli wrapped an arm around her sister and walked her back to her SUV.

"You're safe," Elli said. "Time to get you back to your husband."

After she got Elsie situated in the SUV, she stood by the driver's side, and she watched as Cliff drove off. Sora stood by the passenger's side, watching along with Elli.

"One thing will never change," Elli said. "I would do anything for him."

"Normally," Sora said, "to someone else, I might say that's worrisome."

They didn't face each other.

"But with him," Sora said, facing her and opening the SUV's passenger door.

Elli faced her as well.

"It's clear he'd do the same," Sora said.

With that, Sora climbed into the SUV, and Elli did too.

Elli nodded to herself, agreeing with Sora, before she drove them off.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

The Halliwell Brothers made it home. They took showers. They got food to eat. Coronado rushed to the living room to see the lottery numbers he played. Cliff joined Coronado after he made himself a sandwich. Clive did as well after her warmed up leftovers. The winning numbers came across the TV screen. As they did, the winning numbers disappeared from Coronado's lottery ticket.

"So much for being rich," Coronado said.

"If our magic falls under personal gain," Cliff said, "The Book was clear. We won't benefit from it."

"We've got our health," Clive said, "and that's better than being rich." He turned off the TV. "Now's as good a time as any other."

After he saw the numbers played, Coronado put on his favorite show for the umpteenth time.

"You wanted to talk to us," Cliff said. "About what?"

"About being a Witch," Clive said at first. "About me… About us. You two have always been fearless. Nothing scares you. We become Witches, and it doesn't surprise me that Coronado dives right in: into this lifestyle, into saving people. Cliff, you might have been careful about all of this, but it caught your attention. You want to know more, learn more, and I think it's because you feel like it connects you more to Dad."

"What about you?" Coronado asked.

"The idea of being a Witch made me more paranoid and suspicious than ever," Clive said. "That's why I withdrew to my room. All I could think was: who isn't who they claim to be? Who might try to kill me or us next? What if our powers make us a form of Evil? I thought about God…"

Clive heard his favorite song from the Coronado's favorite show begin to play – I'll Keep My Light In My Window.

"I told you we're not Evil," Coronado said. "Witch or not, you're definitely not Evil. I might be a little Evil, but you? You're damn near a Saint."

"We agree on that," Cliff said. "You're…" He struggled with finding the right combination of words but mostly he struggled with expressing them. "You touch people's hearts. You help people. You always leave everyone better than when you found them. That has been one of your gifts. Being a Witch gave you another one: to do what you've done most of your life."

"Oh man," Coronado said. "I didn't know you could talk like that. That was good."

Cliff wanted to glare at Coronado, but he ignored him and focused on Clive.

Clive chuckled to himself because he could see exactly what Cliff was doing.

"I hated being a Witch," Clive said, "but after today after Javna, I'll do this with you guys. I figure it'll grow on me like most things do. What I won't do is deal with the two of you. I can't do it all."

Hearing Clive talk like this grabbed Cliff and Coronado's attentions. He was not one to be this forthright.

"I can't try to fight for my dream," Clive said. "I can't fight Warlocks and Demons. On top of, fighting to make sure you two won't stop talking to each other for another six months. We could die. Our chances of dying young have risen exponentially. I can't die with you two where you are. I worry I'm the only thing keeping you two together, and if I go…"

"One," Coronado said, "you're not going to die. I see the future. You're going to live. Two, we're going to figure things out." He gestured to himself and Cliff. "You don't have to fight on our behalves. Not anymore. It's not your job. This is something we have to do and repair on our own."

"We're working on it," Cliff said. "We'll work on it."

"All right," Clive said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Cliff said. "Don't ever be afraid to talk to us about us."

"Frankly," Coronado said. "It's about time."

Clive kicked him over off the end part of the couch sectional.

"Should we worry about Elli and her partner catching us?" Clive asked, directing his question toward Cliff.

"If anything happens," Cliff said, "it'll fall on me. So, no, we don't."

"If she ever catches on," Clive said, "she'd make a great ally."

"If we did ever put together a Supernatural Detective Agency," Coronado said, "we're definitely putting Elli in charge of it." He laughed. "Dial V for Vanquish."

Clive couldn't help chuckle at this.

"Let's leave her out of this as much as possible," Cliff said. "She doesn't have powers or Witch resilience, and I refuse to let her die."

Clive and Coronado both nodded their understanding.

"Now," Coronado said. "Let's watch this episode of my show."

"Haven't you seen this show all the way through too many times?" Cliff asked.

"You can never watch this through too many times," Coronado said. "It should've never been cancelled in the first place."

"Be right back," Clive said, stepping out into the kitchen. He took out his phone. He went to his favorite contacts list, and he called a person he hadn't talked to in six months: before that…years. If he did have the ability to touch people's hearts, Clive decided he might try to use that ability to help do what being a Witch might be doing for him and his brothers: bring his family back together.

Clive still heard the song playing. The phone rang and rang until he was able to leave a message.

"I know we haven't talked in a long time," Clive said. "You took care of Coronado. I took care of Cliff: as best as one can take care of Cliff. There's been a change. It's time you came back." This needed to happen, but also there were questions and Clive believed she had answers. "You need to meet with Cliff, and you need to tell us finally why you left. I look forward to seeing you soon. I love you Mom."

Clive ended the call as his song ended, and he rejoined his brothers.


	3. I Remember

Charmed T =

Thriller

Three

Trio

Triquetra

Trinity

The T can stand for any one of these words. Pick one.

Charmed T

It's close to midnight,

Something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight,

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream,

But terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze,

As horror looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed

Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life, inside a

Killer, thriller, tonight

They're out to get you

There's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you,

Unless you change that number on your dial

Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life, inside a

Killer, thriller, tonight

 _I Remember_

Cliff had just gotten off work and headed into foyer of the manor as Coronado with Clive reluctantly following behind were headed out the door.

"Hazzah!" Coronado exclaimed. "I knew we'd catch you. Take a shower. Get dressed. You're coming with us."

"This wasn't my idea," Clive said and then sighed. "I told him you wouldn't go."

"What are you talking about Coronado?" Cliff asked him.

"A neighbor of ours down the street is having something of a block party," Coronado said. "Everyone was invited. You're going."

Clive wore an Orange and Blue Flannel Shirt, over a White t-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of Blue suede boots. He looked neat, clean, and put together as he was wont to do.

Coronado wore a Gray tank top, a pair of Red shorts, and a pair of Red and Gray flat top shoes. Atop his head, he wore a Trilby hat with a few feathers sticking off the side of it, and around his neck he wore a Gold chain.

"He barely knows these people," Clive said. "I barely know these people, and I've been living back here for longer than two weeks." He looked at Coronado with a frown planted firmly on his face.

"I just got off work," Cliff said. "I don't feel like…putting up with strangers."

"I told you he wasn't going to go," Clive said. "If he's not going, I shouldn't go. Why am I going again?"

"You're going," Coronado told Clive, "and you're going too." He told Cliff. "I was ready for this. Here are the reasons, and not surprisingly they apply to both of you: one, you never go out; two, you get a chance to meet new people, which you rarely do; and three, it's a chance for all three of us to go out and have a good time. Their house is in walking distance, so we can get hammered and stagger back home."

"You can get hammered," Clive said," and I'll make sure you get home alive."

"I haven't seen drunk Clive in ages," Coronado said. "I can't even remember drunk Cliff. You guys have to come and actually have some fucking fun! Mingle. Maybe get some action. I mean, you two can do that at least once a year. You won't be breaking any vows or anything."

Clive sighed again.

"I'll go," Clive said through gritted teeth. "Just don't say anything else."

Coronado and Clive looked to Cliff, who looked at his brothers like his mind was made up and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Please," Clive mouthed, "don't leave me alone with him." He was pleading, almost begging.

"Fine," Cliff said. "I'll go."

"My brother," Coronado said, wrapping an arm around Clive and Cliff and shaking them. "I can't wait. Clive and I are going to head down there. I'll send you a text of the location. Walk. Don't drive. If you're not there in the next twenty minutes, I'm going to flatten all the tires on your truck."

"If you do that," Cliff began, he was going to tell Coronado he'd beat his ass, but he didn't. He couldn't, considering what happened six months ago. "I won't be late."

"I expect you, both of you, to fully engage," Coronado said, walking out the door.

"Thank you," Clive mouthed repeatedly. He had folded his hands and nodded his head repeatedly in thanks as he walked backward before he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"I got the door," Cliff told them, using his Telekinesis, by channeling it through his eyes, to turn the deadbolt.

Afterward, Cliff headed for his room to get ready.

None of them had noticed the large dog that watched them from the patio doors.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

A motorcycle and a motorcyclist pulled in front of the manor. After the motorcyclist pulled off her helmet, in the light of the nearby streetlamp, her wavy, flowing golden light brown hair, highlighted red, seemed almost perfect. An older woman, in her late 50s/early 60s, didn't look to be that age or move that way when she got off her motorcycle and hung the helmet off the handle after removing her gloves and placing them inside the helmet. She walked toward the door of the manor, wearing knee high Black leather motorcycle boots, Dark Blue jeans, and a Blue leather jacket. She knocked on the door.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff had finished his shower and gotten dressed. He wore a Black muscle shirt, a Brown leather jacket over it, Dark Blue jeans, and a pair of Brown leather boots. When he heard the knock on the door, as he came down the stairs, he shook his head. He knew, even though he was making good time, they would come back to try and hurry him up. He tried to keep from smiling when he went to open the door.

"I said I would go," Cliff said. "I meant it. I'm a man of my word."

The moment he opened the door his smile faded.

"Cliff," the woman said. "It's good to see you."

Cliff said nothing. He glared at her. He still had the doorknob in his left hand, and he began to squeeze it so hard had it registered for him he would've been in pain.

"Guess this means you all have your powers now," the woman said, looking over his shoulder past him.

Cliff turned around to see that a variety of furniture was hovering in midair, including the foyer table, the coat rack, the glass bowl and the candy that occupied it, the side table and framed photograph that occupied it, and the grandfather clock. When he saw this, he managed to calm down enough that everything returned to its proper place. He came out of the house and shut the door behind him. He locked the door with a certain amount of force, using his Telekinesis. He walked past the woman. He stopped when she remained on the porch, and he had cleared the first set of stairs.

"Leave," Cliff said.

Cliff was facing the street while the woman faced his back.

"I'd like to meet with all three of you," the woman said. "We could have dinner tomorrow. I could cook: here at the manor."

"You stayed away this long," Cliff said. "Don't try to do us any favors."

"Clifford," the woman said his name softly. "You're not like this. You and I are just a like, so I know you don't really want me to go."

"You and I are nothing alike," Cliff said: coldly and darkly. He turned toward her. "You taught me who I needed to be in order to survive, take responsibility, and be there for my family. This is who I am: not like you."

"I'm your Mom," the woman said. "You're going to forgive me one day."

"Not today," Cliff said. "I won't ever forgive you."

Cliff turned from her, left the manor, and walked away down the middle of the street.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff arrived to the house hosting the block party. People were chatting, smoking, and drinking on the wraparound front porch. Some of the partygoers, who recognized Cliff, were surprised to see him. Others, who were going to greet him, decided otherwise when they saw the expression on his face: the look in his eyes.

"You made it," a young woman said. She was standing by the door, talking to a couple people. She turned toward Cliff.

Cliff was about to knock on the door while he tried not to bang on it.

"You must be Cliff: the eldest Halliwell Brother," the young woman said.

Cliff realized he had no idea who this woman was. He didn't want to be rude.

"Good evening," Cliff said. "Thank you for the invitation."

"People said you wouldn't come," the young woman said. "I'm glad you proved them wrong." She placed a hand on his arm while she held on to the doorknob of her front door. She winked at him.

She was cute: short and slender. She had straight black hair, which she had tied by a red lace ribbon, and she had dark blue eyes.

"I'm taken," Cliff said. This was after he looked to her hand on the doorknob and back to her face. Both Elli and Macias popped into his head.

She removed her hand.

"I'm Jesse," she said and laughed nervously. "Sorry. One Appletini… And I get like this."

"Can you point me in the direction of my brothers?" Cliff requested. "There's a family emergency."

"Right," Jesse said. "That probably means you won't be staying too long." She sighed. "My sister Lori keeps track of everything and everyone. She should be able to point you in the right direction." She opened the door for him. "She'll be by the bar, wearing glasses."

"Thanks," Cliff said with a nod.

"No problem," Jesse said. She sighed again after he went inside as she closed the door behind him.

Cliff walked through the house, passing through people. He caught the eye of several of the partygoers: men and women. He focused on finding either Lori or his brothers, but he couldn't help overhear some of their comments.

I can't believe all three of them are here.

I've always wanted a Halliwell Brother for my very own.

They say Clive's a real sweetheart. He's always been that way.

Stay away from Coronado. One night with him, and he'll wear you out: one way or another. You'll be feening like a crackhead.

Cliff's an enigma…

They say he's a hard man.

He's reliable, dependable; he's done a lot for the neighborhood.

I hear he's heartless.

The Halliwell Family? I think they'll always be an unsolved mystery…

Cliff found Lori. He saw the resemblance between her and Jesse. They shared the same dark blue eyes and straight black hair. Lori, however, wore glasses, was a foot taller, and looked like she spent time at the gym, putting in time with a sandbag, based on her muscular arms. The guy next to her looked similar as well. He had several inches on her. He had short, spiky black hair, along with the same dark blue eyes, and a lithe frame, medium build.

"You wanted to have this party," Lori told the guy next to her. "Make sure nothing gets broken. Drunken people are messy people. Drunken people cause property damage."

"Lori," Cliff said, gaining her attention. "Excuse me."

"Sorry," Lori said, turning to him. "Brothers." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey," the guy said.

Lori would've made him smile had Cliff not been bent on getting a hold of his brothers. He would've called them, but he had left the house without his phone. He didn't plan on going back for it until after the conversation he was about to have with his brothers: one brother in particular.

"Did you need something?" Lori asked. "Sorry again, I don't recognize you. You are?"

"I'm Cliff Halliwell," He introduced himself. "I live down the street: the manor."

"Oh yes," Lori said. "You have a gorgeous house. Been in the family for generations?"

"Yes," Cliff said. "My great-great-great grandfather built it himself." No need to be rude. Make conversation. Your brothers shouldn't be affected by your behavior.

"Do you have a lot of work done on it?" Lori asked.

"Not a lot," Cliff said, placing his hands in his back pocket. "I take care of the upkeep. Anything needs repair I usually do the work."

"I'm her brother Jacob," the guy said, "but everybody just calls me J. I figure I better introduce myself before she talks your ear off."

Lori glared at him.

"Good to meet both of you," Cliff said. "I apologize we haven't met sooner. I work a lot."

"We know," Lori and J said simultaneously. They glanced at each other and laughed.

"You and your brothers have been a topic a time or two," Lori said, "especially when we found out Coronado was back in town."

"Good things were said I hope," Cliff said.

"Nothing bad at all," J said. "Just that we hope to see you guys more: get to know you three better."

"Understandable," Cliff said.

"Are you going to stay awhile?" Lori asked.

"That was the plan," Cliff said. "I need to speak with my brothers. Your sister Jesse told me you might know where they are."

"I'm going to go pick up more drinks," J said. "You make sure to keep the guests entertained and happy. Make sure the Halliwell Brothers will want to come back to another one of our shindigs."

"You should come back," Lori said. "I can say at least one good thing about my brother. He throws good parties."

"Even if you don't see me," Cliff said, "Coronado loves a good party."

"I'll just have to talk Coronado into making sure to bring you and Clive along," Lori said. "I'm not exactly sure where Clive is, but Coronado is on the dance floor. Follow the music."

Cliff made to walk off but stopped himself.

"It was good to meet you and your siblings," Cliff said. He could hear Coronado's voice in his head: You should at least try. This made him even angrier than he already was. "Hopefully, we'll get a chance to talk again."

"I'd like that," Lori said.

Cliff, looking for Coronado, followed the music: You Know I'm No Good. He traversed the moving bodies, and finding Coronado didn't take long. Cliff didn't know if Coronado was dancing on top of the people around him or if they were dancing on top of him. The scene appeared almost erotic. The idea of this irked and annoyed Cliff, which reignited his feelings toward the encounter he just had that Cliff knew was Coronado's doing.

"You came!" Coronado said: overly excited. He'd been drinking. "You came, and you're going to dance? That's what I'm talking about. Get into the spirit of things: really dive in. We just got to get you a drink."

Cliff stood across from Coronado when the song ended and the music stopped.

"I thought we were making headway," Cliff said. "Then, you pull a stunt like this."

The people around them didn't know what was going on, but they felt a change in the air. They backed away from Coronado and Cliff but mostly Cliff.

"What?" Coronado said. Cliff's words confused him.

Clive came into the room snacking from the plate of food he carried along with him. He saw his brothers, and he was going to say something until he realized a situation might be about to present itself. He held himself back because of their discussion last week.

"She's here," Cliff said. "Don't act like you don't know."

"Who's here?" Coronado asked. "Elli? Why would she be here? Hey, that means you'll really have a good time." He wrapped an arm around Cliff's shoulder and playfully punched him in the stomach. He laughed.

While the partygoers saw that Coronado seemed to be having the time of his life and sharing a moment with his brother, they also saw that Cliff looked like he might murder Coronado, and everyone else at the party for that matter.

"Michelle," Cliff said. "She showed up on our doorstep tonight."

"Oh shit," Clive said. He stopped eating, put his plate down, and made his way toward them.

Everybody saw Cliff clench a fist at his side.

"Mom's here," Coronado said, sounding surprised because he was. "I didn't think she'd ever come back to the manor. At least, that's what she told me. That's awesome. Is she staying with us?"

"I told her to leave," Cliff said.

The song Human began to play, and while some people began to dance others were far too invested in the conversation between the eldest and youngest Halliwell Brothers to return to the party activities.

"The only reason she would be here is if you called her and invited her here," Cliff said. "That means you called her behind my back without telling me. That means you probably ran off at the mouth like you always do. I don't understand why you can never respect my wishes or me. Why is she here Coronado? What did you tell her?"

"I didn't call her," Coronado said. Cliff's words seem to sober him up a bit. "I know I tend to piss you off, but I wouldn't have her come here without giving you a heads up. I wouldn't even ask her to come because she told me she'd probably never come back here. She didn't even come to Gramps' funeral. You're jumping to a lot of conclusions and making a lot of assumptions. I'm telling you it wasn't me."

"On top of everything," Cliff said, "now you're going to lie to me. I hate liars Coronado. You know this."

"It's not okay to lie," Coronado said, "but it's okay to omit the truth."

"It's not wrong to want to protect people," Cliff said.

"Maybe it is when those people don't want your protection," Coronado said. "Maybe it is when they rather have the truth if you'd give them a chance to hear it and react to it themselves instead of having someone decide what they'll think and feel beforehand."

Cliff and Coronado both noticed everything in the room become eerily quiet. Everything in the room had come to a stop. Clive froze the room using his Temporal Stasis. They both turned to him, and they noticed him standing there. He had kept things from escalating.

"I would've let you two handle this yourselves," Clive said, "but I can't. This dispute isn't actually between you two this time." He took a deep breath and met Cliff's gaze. "He didn't call her or invite her here. I did."

Neither brother said anything. The commotion from the rest of the party filled the silence of the dance floor. Coronado stared at Clive. Cliff looked away from him.

"Damn Clive," Cliff said.

Clive had expected the glare of instant death. He had expected to at least get punched. While Cliff still looked angry, Clive saw it flash across Cliff's expression for only a moment: his hurt and guilt.

"I'm sorry for accusing you Coronado," Cliff said.

Cliff turned away from both his brothers and left the room. When Cliff left and a partygoer from another part of the house walked passed Cliff, the room unfroze. Coronado looked after Cliff before he refocused on Clive.

"I want to go after him," Coronado said, "but I wouldn't even know what to say. He wouldn't talk to me anyway. I don't know what to do."

"I can't go either," Clive said, looking after Cliff. "Not this time." He took his phone from his pocket, and he sent a quick text.

[Cliff needs you. Can you stop him before he leaves?]

"Don't worry though," Clive said. "We've got reinforcements."

"Who'd you text?" Coronado asked. "And what should we do?"

"None of your business," Clive said. "As for what you can do…" He lowered his voice for the next part. "Get everybody drunk enough that they don't remember that exchange that happened."

"I'm on it," Coronado said and laughed. He grabbed a nearby bottle of Tequila and took a drink. "Work hard! Play hard!"

Everybody shouted and cheered with him. The DJ turned up the music.

Clive went and retrieved his plate of snacks.

Both Coronado and Clive were concerned about Cliff, but Coronado left it in Clive's hands. And Clive felt he had texted one of the two people right for this job. Cliff had let his emotions get the better of him again, and he had a hard time facing them when that happened. When he was helping to raise his brothers, self-discipline and control were easier for him. As he got older but more specifically as they got older, they wanted something from him that made him defensive and stirred up all that he worked to keep buried. He tried to stay this one person, who he'd always been, but everybody around him wanted a different, deeper relationship with him. He didn't know who or how to be in order to accommodate them all. He could only accommodate one person, and that wasn't himself. He made a vow. He made a mistake six months ago. He made a mistake tonight. He would fix himself: start again.

Jesse went and stood by Lori, who was overseeing the party.

"Did you feel that?" Jesse asked. She spoke low.

"A Witch used magic," Lori said. "I guarantee you it was one of the Halliwell Brothers."

"You think it's them: the Witches we're looking for?" Jesse asked.

"We'll see once we find their Book of Shadows," Lori said.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"I was hoping I'd see you before you left," Elli said, letting her voice stop Cliff from taking another step and bring him from his thoughts about Coronado, Clive, Michelle, and his Dad, Cornelius. "Or I thought you'd at least see me. Then again, I didn't think you'd come."

Although he felt ashamed, Cliff turned from the door just as he was about to leave at the sound of Elli's voice.

Elli wore a lavender top with a deep green cardigan over it, a skirt, and a pair of black and deep green cowboy boots. The pair of Pink Rose earrings he'd bought her for her 19th birthday caught his attention. She was showing off her legs, which she considered one of her best features. If Cliff hadn't been thinking and feeling several things at that moment, she would've gotten him hard and made him do things to her right in front of everyone.

"You know how to turn a man's night around," Cliff said. "You're looking dangerous tonight: like trouble. Like you're trying to get me into trouble."

She laughed.

"If I remember correctly," Elli said, "you were the one always getting me into trouble. 'Now Elli, you can't go hanging out all hours of the night looking all hot-to-trot in that pickup truck with that Halliwell Boy.'" She made Cliff smile.

The man's smile almost caused Elli and a few people behind her to swoon.

"You want to get out of here," Cliff said, becoming serious.

She stepped close to him and hugged him: to whisper to him.

"I can't leave," Elli said. "I'm working. You can help me though. Afterward, we

can leave together." She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Let me go grab my phone and truck," Cliff said. "I'll come back."

"I'll be at a table near the bar," Elli said. "Come back." She held onto his arm.

Before she pulled it away from him, she let it linger there for a second.

"I will," Cliff said, nodding to her. He held her hand a moment before he left the

house and headed back for the manor.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clive went outside on the deck with food after he saw he had received a voicemail message from his Mom. He listened to it.

"I came," she said. "I've arrived. I already ran into Cliff, and he wasn't too happy to see me. I haven't left. I'll be staying at The Crown Imperial if you need me. I saw what you meant about the change. I won't leave until we all sit down and can talk. That includes Cliff. Love you. See you soon."

Clive sat off to himself, trying to finish his food. The party had been catered, and whoever had done the cooking had done a good job.

"I don't know how long he'll be," Elli said, taking a seat beside Clive, "but I thought we should have a quick chat." She had texted Clive to find out where he was, and he had told her he was outside near the pool.

"Is he coming back?" Clive asked.

"He said he would," Elli said. "Looks like we'll be having another secret meeting. Are you going to answer any of my questions this time?"

Clive chuckled.

"It depends on what you ask me," Clive said.

"Why does Cliff need me?" Elli asked. She decided to start with an easy one: one that concerned tonight.

Clive sighed.

"Because he's probably not going to talk to me for the next six months," Clive said.

"What did you do?" Elli questioned him. As far as she knew and remembered, Cliff had never been mad at Clive. At least, not mad enough to not talk to him. This had to be serious.

"I called our Mom and told her to come," Clive explained. "She did. She showed up, and he ran into her first."

"Clive…" Elli said. She understood now why Clive had texted her and why Cliff might not have much to say to Clive for a while. There was a story there: between Cliff and his Mom. She had never heard all of it, but the bottom line was she had abandoned the family. Cliff had never forgiven her for it. He hadn't talked to her. He hadn't seen her. Not since the day she left.

"She actually came?" Elli asked.

"Yes," Clive said. "I told her it was time she told us the real reason she left."

"After 20 years," Elli said, "you think she's finally come to tell you guys the truth?"

"Yes," Clive said. "I think she couldn't before or didn't want to because it was too bad or because our Gramps wouldn't allow it. He's gone now. The three of us are getting on again. I think she can finally tell us."

"Does this have to do with what you won't tell me?" Elli asked.

"Yes," Clive said. "I don't know if I should tell you or you should know. I do know that if I did tell you Cliff would not hesitate to kill me."

Elli waited for him to laugh, but she saw that he was serious. She was getting more out of him than the day she tried to get him to explain about his and his brothers' involvement in the abduction case, but she still felt as if she wasn't learning anything that would lead to solving the mystery surrounding the Halliwell Brothers. She wasn't even quite sure of the question or questions that would lead to the right answer.

"Why?" Elli asked, focusing on their conversation: why seemed the best place to start.

"Because it would endanger you," Clive said. "If I knowingly placed you in danger, he'd never forgive me, but if you figure it out on your own…I think we all know you will. I think we all know we might need you in the future. But to pursue the truth has to be your decision. Because when you learn the truth, it will change your life, your world: forever."

That didn't sound like a threat: not from Clive. It sounded like a warning.

"As long as I've known you three," Elli said, "my world has been such a rollercoaster ride that it doesn't even surprise me anymore. It's predictable. I'm not worried. I'm not afraid."

"I would never try to scare you," Clive said. "I practically view you as a sister: whether you and Cliff ever get married or not. This time Elli…maybe you should be."

"That just makes me want to know more, dig more…" Elli said.

Clive chuckled.

"I know," Clive said. "One thing surprises me though. You don't think we're a part of the mafia or run a drug cartel?"

Elli laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Elli said. "Maybe Coronado. Possibly Cliff: if he had to do it to protect one of you. You? You wouldn't have the stomach for it: those kind of lives."

"I'm not sure whether that's an insult or a compliment," Clive said, trying to wrap his head around which might be more accurate.

"The answer to your question: somehow you three are connected to the end of a killing spree, finding several missing people, and my sister coming home safe," Elli explained. "I don't know what it is, but something tells me, my gut tells me, it's good."

"I'm glad you're back Elli," Clive said. "I never got a chance to say, but I'm sorry about everything that happened."

"You don't have anything to apologize to me for," Elli said. "I think I was always going to come back because your brother means the world to me. My parents have been together forever, and when I was younger I never understood it. Even as I was dating your brother, I thought to myself: this will not last. We're going to break up. I'll enjoy it while we go. And it never ended. The more he let me into his life and his world, allowing me to see him and parts of him he never shared with anyone else, I fell. I kept falling. What happened was a wake-up call. Cliff isn't perfect. He's human. I needed to see that. I think he and I both gained something from that incident. I feel like wherever we end up or whatever we end up it'll be such a better place than where and what we were before."

"Yeah…" Clive said: looking over her with a smile. "I can see why it's always been you."

Cliff arrived near the manor and saw that Michelle's motorcycle was gone and so was Michelle. He found the manor's front door wide open. He entered the manor listening for an intruder. As he entered the living room, he heard the door leading from the kitchen out the back slam shut. He headed for the kitchen. He heard someone on the front stairs. He hurried through the dining room into the foyer in time to see a large black dog leave the manor. Michelle could've been the one who left out the back door, but a dog… He used his Telekinesis to shut the front door. For moment, Cliff wondered if Michelle might have magic too, might be a Witch. Whether that was true or not, Cliff didn't care. Clive could've given her a key for all he knew. He went and grabbed his keys. He locked the back door, using his Telekinesis. He left the manor, shutting and locking the front door manually behind him. He got in his truck and started it up.

When Cliff started his truck, a song came on – I Remember. He sat with it, remembering the last time he saw Michelle as a kid. He recalled the day Michelle packed her bags and things, kissing and hugging them through tears while saying her goodbyes, when she left them, and their last conversation the two of them had when he left her two years later, which resulted in a depressing bus ride back to the manor alone: his vow to his Dad and the complete transformation he undertook for the role he planned to inhabit as parent. When the song finished, Cliff drove back to the party for Elli.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

The next morning Cliff had put on the coffee. Clive prepared breakfast.

"You want anything?" Clive asked hesitantly.

Cliff didn't answer him. He simply left for work.

Coronado had just entered the kitchen as Cliff left.

Cliff stopped beside Coronado in the kitchen entryway. He didn't look toward Coronado.

"I blamed you and accused you," Cliff said. "I am sorry. That was wrong of me."

"We're good," Coronado said. He patted Cliff on the shoulder. "A small part of me always enjoys seeing you reared up. I get to see the parts of you that you bury deep."

Cliff walked away.

"Have a good day at work," Coronado said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Cliff said in return.

Clive and Coronado heard the front door close behind Cliff.

"He didn't come home last night," Clive said after swallowing some of the food on his plate, standing by the kitchen table. "He's not talking to me either: surprise, surprise."

Coronado sat at the kitchen table down to his plate of food.

"It's so weird seeing you on the other side of the silent, angry, disappointed treatment," Coronado said. "Growing up, I was way too familiar with it."

"Are you happy that he's turned it on me or what?" Clive asked, facing toward his brother after he picked up his plate to continue eating from it.

"No," Coronado said. "I'm not that much of an ass jack." He chuckled, and Clive shook his head. "I can't believe you went behind his back and called Mom. I guess I should believe it. You sent me to her. You're sneakier than I thought."

"I'm not sneaky," Clive said. "I try to resolve issues without incurring much conflict. I was going to tell him I just never got around to doing it. Next thing I know, she's here. She showed up out of nowhere. That's something you two have in common."

"Can't say we aren't related," Coronado said and smiled.

"What were the chances she'd run into him first?" Clive questioned. "I think she planned to meet all of us at once, but you wanted to go to that party."

"I see what you're doing," Coronado said, "but I'm off the hook for this one."

"You're right," Clive said. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day that both of you would apologize to me for something," Coronado said. "Becoming Witches has really shaken up our lives and our relationships."

"I feel like I'm using Mom," Clive said. "She seems to listen to me whenever I ask something of her. Granted this is only the second time I've really asked her for anything, but she didn't turn me down. She came through. Maybe, I could've gotten her to come back sooner, but I guess I didn't want her to come back: for multiple reasons. Now, I want her to come back to explain what I believe is the real story behind why she left and what she has kept from us about our past and family."

"I noticed that," Coronado said, trying not to sound a little bitter. "I asked her back plenty of times, and she turned me down every time. Everybody in this family is apparently only good at telling me no. I'm not bitter." He chuckled. "She's here. That's the important take away. Now, you and me, we got to figure out how we're going to get Cliff in the same room as her. We need a plan."

"I might have to leave that to you University," Clive said. "I don't know that he's going hear anything I have to say."

"You know if we're united on this he will listen," Coronado said.

"He prides himself on putting our needs before his," Clive said. "We're not the only ones either. It's not healthy." He sighed. "Are Cliff and I that screwed up? You and Mom are the normal ones. I'm going to end up institutionalized like our Uncle, and Cliff's already made peace with the fact that he might end up dying young like Dad. That's why he wasn't scared to enlist. That's why he's not scared of anything."

"You two aren't screwed up," Coronado said. "Cliff has fears. His main one is losing the people he loves. He's just good at ignoring them because he refuses to let that happen. You worry too much, which is normal for anybody. That doesn't mean you're bound for the crazy house. I might be college educated, but the difference between you two and me – I don't worry, and I don't think. I just do. I never care about the consequences. I'm not saying it's a great thing just how I am."

"You hope for the best and go forward," Clive said. "I know you're right. You mean well, but God knows you're a man-made disaster that brings chaos and fallout. No offense."

"None taken," Coronado said. "It's how I was. I'm trying to be better because I want to be better."

"You are better," Clive said. "You were good before, but you're even better now: getting your act together, fighting evil, and saving lives."

"When you put it that way," Coronado said, "you should realize we're all getting better."

"We better start getting ready," Clive said. "We do have to work. We'll talk to Cliff together after we get home. Catch him before he tries to escape back to Elli's or to Macias' or the gym. We better hope he even decides to come home. He's got too many hideaways."

"And break," Coronado said. "We'll get him here. No worries."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"You think it's them?" Sora said. "I mean, do you think it's all three of them, or just the oldest? Or the brother?"

Sora had met Elli at the local coffee shop.

Elli was off, but she wanted to report last night's findings to Sora. Cliff had spent the night. She left him in her bed. She had decided to meet Sora that morning.

"I believe they're all involved," Elli said. "The brother disappeared, and his two sisters seemed to share a few nonverbal exchanges that were suspicious. There was another break in last night too."

"I didn't hear any reports come in," Sora said. "I didn't get any alert either."

"Someone entered the Halliwell manor," Elli said. "Cliff said it might've been his Mom, but it wouldn't make sense for her to come into town after 20 years just to rob them. Those were his words."

"Are you worried?" Sora asked. "If the pattern holds, someone might end up dead."

"No," Elli said. "They can take care of themselves. If I told him I was worried, he'd tell me he would take care of himself and his brothers."

"What about their involvement in our recent cases?" Sora asked.

"I have a working theory," Elli said, "but I don't know… It wouldn't make sense for them in all the time I've known them."

"Well," Sora said, "you learned six months ago they can keep some big secrets or at least pull off some big surprises."

"True," Elli said. "I don't want to say anything about it, but if their pattern holds I think the Halliwell Brothers will be the reason we close this case."

"You have a lot of faith in them," Sora said.

"I basically grew up with them," Elli said. "This job has made it clear that you can never know someone, but the Halliwell Brothers aren't criminal masterminds. They aren't cold-hearted, Evil people. I trust my gut. My gut tells me they're on the up-and-up: for the most part anyway."

"I'll swing by their manor and start dusting," Sora said. "See if our suspects might've left behind some footprints, fingerprints, or any piece of evidence that would make a case against them. I'm following your lead on the brothers partner. I'm just here to cover your back and keep you safe."

"Sounds like a plan," Elli said," and thanks. Keep me updated, and I'll let you know if I learn anything else."

Sora nodded before she left.

As Elli stood to leave as well, she saw a familiar face walk into the coffee shop: Ira Macias.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Mr. Halliwell," Coronado's secretary Tricia announced. "Mrs. Halliwell is here to see you."

"Please," Coronado heard his Mom's voice. "You can drop the formalities. I'm plain old Michelle Forrester. Call me Michelle." He watched her walk past Tricia, admiring his new office, before she turned back toward Tricia. "Thank you so much for bringing me too him."

"You welcome Michelle," Tricia said, leaving them the room.

Michelle shut the door behind her to give herself and Coronado some privacy.

"Mom," Coronado said. He went and gave her a hug. "Wasn't expecting you here."

"You got a fancy new job: one that incorporates what you worked hard to learn and studied," Michelle said. "I had to come see. Besides, I needed to talk to you."

"Thanks for coming down because I wanted to talk to you too," Coronado said.

"All right," Michelle said. "You can start us off." She went and learned on the nearby wall.

Coronado went and took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"I beg you to come back with me for about a month," Coronado said. "Nothing. Clive calls? Here you are. What's up with that?"

Coronado never failed to bring a smile to Michelle's face.

"He never asks for anything," Michelle replied, "and you and I both know you've asked for plenty over the years. You've gotten more from me than both of your brothers."

Coronado frowned. Michelle gave him a little nod.

"It can't be just that," Coronado said.

"It isn't," Michelle said. "If I had to explain it, it's because he reminds me the most of your Dad..."

Coronado gave her a moment.

Michelle didn't see Coronado for that moment. Instead, she looked at a memory: an image of her husband.

"I figured it was something like that," Coronado said. "How?"

Remembering his Dad was hard: who he was and how he was with his brothers and him. Nobody ever talked about him. Bringing him up never brought good memories just the fact that he was gone. That was one topic Coronado always left alone, even though he hated that he slowly forgot him day by day while he was growing up.

"When Clive isn't being neurotic and not suffering from low self-esteem and confidence," Michelle said, "he's like your Dad was. He's capable, smart, charming in a subdued way. Knows what to say to reach people. Something in his voice."

Coronado knew Michelle hadn't seen Clive face to face since the day she left, but just from their conversations about him she had described Clive.

"Who am I like?" Coronado asked.

"You already know the answer to that: your Gramps," Michelle said.

A short laugh escaped her, especially after looking upon the face Coronado made at her answer.

"That's why you two never got along," Michelle said. "You two are wild, opinionated, reckless, thrill-seeking junkies that think you know better than everyone else. You're lovable but frustrating." She chuckled. "We won't even go into all the philandering you two love either."

Coronado had to laugh at that assessment; he hated to admit it but he and his Gramps were similar. They clashed all the time, but everybody that had known Gramps when he was younger admitted he had been the exact same way as him: slipping in and out a trouble anytime the wind blew.

"I thought you hated Gramps," Coronado said.

"No," Michelle said. "Never. Not even in the end when we parted ways. It was just...terrible. We were two people on opposite sides of an argument that could have no winner. That made it more terrible."

"What was the argument?" Coronado asked.

Michelle watched her avert her gaze from him to the floor.

Coronado went back to their previous topic of discussion.

"And Cliff?" Coronado asked her.

"Me," Michelle said after a beat. She gave Coronado her attention again. "That wasn't obvious? Fearless. Self-sacrificing. Strong. Hard to understand… Hard for us to communicate and express emotions. Both so hurt and damaged we wouldn't know who could fix us or how to get help if we were apt to try and get it."

Coronado had never heard his Mom talk like this. This was the first time she ever talked about herself as being damaged or hurt. The idea Cliff could be the same way surprised him more. She wasn't talking about what he had done to him six months ago.

"Luckily, Cliff has you two," Michelle said. "There's hope for him yet."

"Mom," Coronado said. "What happened to you? What happened to Cliff?"

"For the record, you all have traits that mirror me and your Dad," Michelle said. She didn't address his questions. "We could see that when you were kids."

"You rarely ever talked about Dad," Coronado said: a little hurt. "Now you want to talk about him. What about you? What about Cliff?"

"I'm sorry," Michelle said.

"You had your reasons," Coronado said. "I understand you didn't want to go into much detail before, but you came back home to talk. Sorry's not good enough. Was one of those reasons you left because of magic?"

"Yes," Michelle said.

"Is it one of the reasons you feel hurt and damaged?" Coronado continued.

"Yes," Michelle said.

"Is Cliff hurt and damaged because of Dad's death and your abandonment?" Coronado asked. He should've been a journalist with his knack for asking hard questions, but that's how he was. The truth was the truth. He didn't try to soften the blow.

"Yes," Michelle said.

"I get that I cause a lot of trouble," Coronado said, "but I care about what happens to this family: I just have unorthodox ways of trying to solve problems. Talking doesn't work. I have to do something."

"That's why I'm here now though: to talk about magic and to talk about your Dad," Michelle said. "All with the intention of bringing this family some peace of mind, which should come with some of answers to some of your burning questions. You can decide to do something with those answers."

"I don't know if Cliff will allow that," Coronado said. "He's the most outwardly emotional: when it comes to you."

"I know he won't," Michelle said. "Remember what I said, that's where you two come in, especially you."

"Clive would have better luck," Coronado said, but after he said this he remembered that Clive wasn't necessarily in Cliff's good graces at the moment.

"Clive will reach him," Michelle said, "but to get through to him is going to take you."

"You sound so sure," Coronado said. "Oddly enough, just like Cliff usually sounds. Why me?"

"When your brother became a surrogate parent," Michelle said, "who was the only one that could get through to him when he seemed to have a problem?

"Gramps..." Coronado said slowly. "How'd you...You two kept in touch."

"Of course," Michelle said. "I might be a bad mother, but I'm not that bad I'd like to think. I love all three of you. That never changed."

"You weren't that bad," Coronado told her.

"I don't let myself off the hook," Michelle said. "So, why do you think what happened six months ago transpired?"

"Because I got through to him," Coronado said: the event suddenly fresh in his mind.

"Yep," Michelle said. "You always said you wanted him to stop treating you like he was your Dad. And you got your wish. He didn't react to you like a parent. He reacted to you like a brother. He put you on the road to this, and you set him on the road to recovery. I thank you for that. He's not your Dad, that burden should've never fallen on him, so you have to push him to recover. Make him be your brother. He loves you. You have to know it. He will always forgive you. It's what he needs."

"Because I've always been right about what he needs like he's always been right about what I need," Coronado said. He groaned. "Don't tell Clive. He's said that before."

Michelle smiled, but she let the smile fade.

"Cliff's too young to be so old," Michelle said, "and I don't want him to become embittered.

"Does this mean you'll be back," Coronado asked, "so we can take care of you?"

"Might be too late for me," Michelle said, but she saw that he was hopeful, "but we'll see." She began to walk backward toward the door. "I better get going. You do have a day job." She grabbed the door handle.

"Too late?" Coronado questioned, stopping her before she opened it. "No. It's never too late for the road to recovery. I've learned the power of three will set you free. We'll get you there: the three of us. Together."

Michelle opened the door. A single thought ran through her mind. It was a memory of a future envisioned by Cor: The Charmed Ones…

"I'll see you again at the manor tonight," Michelle said. She left, letting the door close behind her.

This reminded Coronado of when she left all those years ago. However, this time when the door shut Coronado had a Premonition.

Michelle put in her wireless ear buds to listen to music to drown out all the memories of the past: of Cor, Cornelius, her husband, of Cris, Cristian, her brother-in-law, of Chet, Chester, her father-in-law, and her boys, especially Cliff. She decided to take the stairs, and as she descended the flights of them a familiar song played – Mama's Broken Heart.

Coronado saw flashes: his mom was crying. At first, she was crying and destroying the bedroom she and his Dad used to share. Next, she was crying while she held on to his Dad in a placed surrounded by flames. He pulled away from her, took off his wedding ring, and gave it to her. He kissed her passionately. Afterward, he pressed his forward against hers. Finally, he made a fist and opened his hand in a quick motion. Coronado watched his Mom molecularly combust and reform in the foyer of the manor. Coronado remembered his Dad's power from the book. His Mom dropped to her knees before she dropped to the floor, crying and clutching his Dad's wedding ring to her chest, while Gramps held her in his arms.

Coronado recognized the rings from his past studies. Coronado saw a glimpse of his parents' past, and he felt his mom's overwhelming pain and sorrow. It made him take a sharp breath. His eyes watered. He shed a few tears. He quickly wiped them away.

Coronado saw more flashes: of The Book of Shadows. Specifically, he saw his Mom with The Book of Shadows in her hands outside the manor. Coronado didn't know what this meant, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Michelle pulled out her phone when she reached her motorcycle. She had on her wedding ring but also her husband's wedding ring. She looked over the map that gave her directions to where Clive worked. She pulled out her motorcycle gloves and put them on, and she grabbed her helmet and put it on. By the time Michelle climbed on her motorcycle, started it, and rode off, the song ended.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Elli hadn't seen Macias since the first and last time they had met in person. She found herself going to join him in line. While Cliff had been in the military and they would talk from time to time, he mentioned his army buddy. She never imagined that they were as close as they became. There was no reason to. Cliff never got close to other people. In retrospect, Cliff hadn't. Macias had probably gotten close to him. She and Cliff were becoming involved again, and she knew that Cliff and Macias were involved with each other.

Cliff had another secret, but this time she was aware of it, and she knew the only reason Cliff hadn't told her about it yet, thanks to Clive, was that he feared it would endanger her and because it wasn't just his secret but his brothers' as well. During the six months that she had distanced herself from Cliff that they were a part, she had many questions about Cliff, about Macias, about them together. Here was her chance to get some answers, and maybe find out if Macias knew anything that tied to the secret of the Halliwell Brothers. Coronado might've told him something that Cliff hadn't.

"Do you prefer Ira or Macias?" Elli asked from behind him.

Macias turned around not recognizing the woman's voice, but when he saw her face he recognized her immediately.

"I'm used to Macias," he told her, "but you call me whatever you prefer."

"Macias," Elli said. "That's what Coronado called you. That's what Cliff calls you."

Macias nodded.

"Would you mind having coffee with me?" Elli asked. "I want to talk to you about so many things. I finally have the opportunity. I don't want it to pass me by."

"Would this be a talk I can share with Cliff," Macias said, taking a few steps back to follow the line toward the register, "or would this be a talk that stays between us?"

"Am I terrible if I admit I don't want him to know?" Elli questioned: herself and Macias. "I don't mind if he knows we met. I just don't want him to know what we might discuss."

"I get it," Macias said. "You want to know me just like I want to know about you. You don't want to feel like you snuck behind his back. I get that too."

Elli didn't get a chance to respond before Macias turned away from her to order his coffee. They walked to the pick up counter and stood a little ways from it to continue their conversation.

"I want us to be friends," Macias said. "Sorry if that's weird, but I wanted to admit it. You can't talk about Cliff with other people. I can't. He's hard to explain unless you know him. To talk about him, he might seem like the bad guy, and I don't think of him that way. I don't want others to think of him that way." He paused. "He doesn't talk about you. He never did. I mean, he didn't want to share you with me. He didn't want me to be privy to you: that part of his world and life."

"My sister does know him," Elli said, "and she thought that way until recently. The same goes for you. I knew about you just not that aspect if the relationship between you two. I wasn't mad about it. I was the one that suggested we see other people."

"You were hurt though and afraid you had lost him," Macias said.

They shared a look, meeting each other's eyes, familiar with that pain and fear.

Macias' name was called. He went and grabbed his coffee. Elli went to the table she had occupied previously. Macias came and sat with her.

"He loves you," Elli said.

"He hates me," Macias said. "He loves you."

"If he hated you," Elli began, but Macias interrupted her.

"He hates me because of how I make him feel," Macias corrected himself.

"You see a side of him that I don't," Elli said.

"I can say the same," Macias said. "His Gramps, his brothers… Cliff compartmentalizes. I don't think anyone has ever gotten all of him at one time, but they're all still him."

"That seems exhausting," Elli said. "Why would a person do that? Why would he?"

"You're the Inspector," Macias said. "You tell me."

Elli was a little surprised he knew that about her.

"He didn't tell me that. I watch the news from time to time."

Elli nodded.

"Guard his heart," Elli said for an answer. "Protect himself. Might be subconscious." She pondered. "His Gramps treated him like an adult. He acted as a father to his brothers. He made himself the perfect boyfriend and fiancée for me, so he wouldn't lose me." She looked over Macias. She observed him. He was carefree, honest, and nonchalant. He put you at ease and made you feel comfortable. He had a sense of humor and a mischievous grin. Cliff's mother's return helped Elli put it together. "Then, he left and met you: away from all of us and this part of his life. No more worry, stress, or guilt or rather not as much. You gave him back his childhood. That aspect of childhood I want to say." She said the next part more to herself, bowing her head in thought, but Macias heard her. "Cliff never had real friends, more like acquaintances because of his responsibilities, and because all his excuses and reasons for not having them or having a life were gone… He didn't see you coming." She returned her attention to Macias. "You slipped into his heart."

"What do you mean…" Macias said.

Elli caught the surprise in his voice.

"He made you his friend," Elli said.

"I wouldn't put it like that," Macias said. "I mean I pursued him. When I met him, something told me he could use one. I made myself his friend."

"Yes," Elli said, nodding in agreement. "That's how it happened. Can you tell me how you met?"

"We met in basic," Macias said. "You mean how the friendship came to be. He intimidated people. He unnerved a few of the drills. He kept to himself. He never spoke unless spoken to: only if relevant and necessary. He did what he was told: fast and efficiently. Hell, he scored a perfect score on his first PFT, and just went higher from there. He worked out and wrote home. That's all he did. He had two pictures, which no one knew of, and the only reason I did was because I caught him glancing at them once or twice. I kept an eye on him. There was the one of his family and the one of you." He took a drink of his coffee. "We were almost through with basic when it happened. He just happened to be standing by. I barely remember what was said. I talked a lot; I'm a talker."

Elli chuckled because she could see that. It almost meant that she could trust that everything Macias was telling her was the truth.

"I had made him smile," Macias continued. "Shit, I made him laugh. Oh yeah, I was talking about one of our drills: the one that had it out for me, Drill Sergeant Arslin. I called him Drill Sergeant Asshole. He hated how I acted, even though I was second in the platoon behind our boy. 'You can do everything Halliwell can do, but the only thing keeping you from being a perfect soldier is that mouth of yours. Drop and give me 40.'" This made Elli flat-out laugh.

"That was my opening," Macias went on, "or that's when he hooked me." He shrugged. "Can't say which. He is approachable I remember thinking. With a smile like that, you have to be. When I spoke to him for the first time, I said, 'You do know how to smile. Shit, here I was thinking you were a robot, or the military made you in a lab somewhere to show us all up.'"

Elli couldn't help chuckle again.

"He tried to hide his smile and shook his head," Macias told her. "He never said anything. So, I took the lead. I talked to him. He listened, and we became thick as thieves. We worked out together. We ate together. We worked well together. It was like we would get in sync. People thought I was nuts fooling with him, but one of the other drills, one that especially liked Cliff, told me, 'I was hoping things would turn out this way: you two becoming a team. You're good for each other.' Drill Sergeant Zaragoza was right. He kept me out of trouble by just shaking his head at the right times, and I got him out of his hermit shell. When she told me this, I was a little puzzled because it didn't make sense. I wasn't even sure he liked me. I thought he just tolerated me. It wasn't until he took up for me that I realized that he saw me as a friend."

"What happened?" Elli asked: wrapped up in learning more about Cliff but also about Macias.

"I played a prank," Macias said. "It was on that Drill that had it out for me. He laid his hat down, and I took it and hid it. He was pissed, yelling like a mad man and turning all red. It was hilarious. He knew it was me. He marched me to my locker. He said: 'Get my hat, and once you do you're scrubbing the whole latrine with a tooth brush from ceiling to floor.' He told me not to bother lying or he would write me out of there. I never admitted my actions, but I did open my locker to accept my fate. We opened it. We were both surprised to find it wasn't there. This was after the Drill destroyed it." He drank some more of his coffee."

"Don't keep me in suspense," Elli said.

"He knew I had done it," Macias said, "but now he had no proof. I didn't know where the hat was, so I just said: 'Looks like you were wrong about me.' That just pissed him off more. So, he called everyone in the platoon, and said if I didn't get that hat everyone would be cleaning the whole barracks with toothbrushes from top to bottom. This would be after he completely destroyed everything, including all our lockers. Imagine everybody's surprise when Cliff went to his locker and returned his hat. 'I took it. It was a bad joke Drill Sergeant. I apologize.' 'You expect me to believe you took it.' 'Here's the proof Drill Sergeant.' 'You want to stick to that story, even though you and that latrine are about to get real acquainted.' 'Yes Drill Sergeant.' 'All right Halliwell, it's all yours.' You're going to need a battle to supervise. 'It'll be Macias.' Drill Sergeant Zaragoza stepped in, as Drill Sergeant Arslin looked like he wanted to pick me up and throw me. 'I'll do more than supervise Drill Sergeant; I'll help.' 'I figured you'd say that.' That's what she said. She sent us on our way. I was so shocked by what he did I couldn't even thank him. It was just the two of us in that latrine for hours. I just made him laugh about it all. Then, the first real thing he said to me. 'Stay out of trouble, or at least stay out of trouble with Drill Sergeant Arslin.' He wasn't looking at me just scrubbing away. 'He'll get you recycled if he can: no matter how good you are. I don't want that. This place wouldn't be the same without you.' From that day on, he started opening up. We ended up at the same training site, and we went to the same duty station afterward. I learned about his family. I learned about you. We had fun all the way. When he's not serious as a heart attack, he's fun as fuck. Whiskey is his weakness. We boxed, wrestled, I remember we threw knives at each other for free beer once, didn't care I was gay when he had to track me down for accountability and found me in the middle of a fuck session deep in one of our fellow battles, and when my dick got me in trouble, he backed me up in fights."

"You are very forthcoming," Elli said: outright laughing.

"I wanted to paint you a picture," Macias said, laughing with her. "That's the Cliff I knew. You know, until six months ago. Ever heard of a nervous breakdown, of course you have, well, he had an emotional one when he lashed out after that whole ordeal. All the emotions he has and separates in his head about all of us came together, because we came together, and they clashed. Crashed. He felt betrayed by most of us, and he felt like he betrayed you."

"I didn't think about it until now," Elli said. "He probably felt like he had channeled his Mom: something I know for a fact he never wanted to do. The anger was obvious. The jealousy was surprising. I remember seeing the pain and guilt. I saw it, but it didn't register for me. I was just so, so, stunned. I didn't know what it meant for me and our future. I was scared, confused, so all I could do was leave."

"I can't believe you and I are having this conversation," Macias said. "I never thought we would meet. You're being emotionally honest with me. It's a little jarring compared to Cliff."

They both chuckled.

"I had a moment of weakness," Macias said. "I don't know if it was bitterness or resentment. I don't think it was. I think I just wondered how he would feel, if he would even react. He blames Coronado. He blamed me too. However, I know he let me off the hook easier because he agreed with Coronado about the situation he's always had me in. I fucked his brother. I knew I would never fuck Cliff. That was the agreement we made. Coronado wanted me, and I had been drinking, so I was like why the hell not. Cliff had gone out with you, and I didn't think he was coming back that night. I wasn't a part of Coronado's plan to have you and Cliff bare witness to our act: albeit in different ways. When Cliff caught me fucking his brother, I didn't even stop. Our eyes met. I grinned."

That last line was an eye opener for Elli. She blinked a few times.

"Cliff left the room," Macias said. "I finished. Coronado and I took a quick shower and got dressed and went and met Cliff in the foyer. I had noticed Coronado text someone, but it didn't dawn on me until later that it was you. We came downstairs. Cliff was pacing.

"My brother?" Cliff had questioned me. He had stopped pacing.

I didn't get a chance to answer because Coronado inserted himself between us: as if he wanted all the focus on him.

"It's no big deal," Coronado had said. "Right? We're adults. It was a good time."

"I don't understand why you would do this Coronado," Cliff said. He started pacing again, and he was working himself up as he did. "You can have anyone. I tell you he's one of my best buds, and you go after him?"

"Have you seen your bud?" Coronado said, glancing back at me. "He's hot."

In that quick glance, I felt that he was up to something. I just didn't know what. How could I?

"I had to get him naked," Coronado said. "Once I saw what he packing, I didn't think you'd care if we had some fun."

Cliff snatched him up by his shirt so fast he shocked Coronado and me, but Coronado kept talking.

"You seem upset," Coronado said. "Irrationally so."

"You shouldn't have slept with him," Cliff said through gritted teeth. "He's mine."

"What are you talking about you don't own him," Coronado said and laughed.

I think that laugh broke something in Cliff or unlocked and opened a door because next he slammed Coronado against the wall. It was so hard and so loud Clive came from the kitchen. I think he was used to those two arguing; I think the slam was something new.

"Hey," Clive said, looking at all of us. "What's going on? Coronado? Cliff?"

Coronado and I looked toward Clive. Cliff didn't. Cliff looked like he was trying to fight something inside himself but was losing. He slammed Coronado to floor next.

"Cliff," Clive called his name.

Clive and I both tried to assist, Coronado threw his hand up to stop Clive, and Cliff shoved me back.

"You always do this," Cliff said: focused on Coronado like he had tunnel vision. "You disregard anything I have to say. You steal my shit. You make messes just so I have to clean them up. You don't give a damn about the consequences. You just shit all over me."

"Why don't you just admit why you're really upset," Coronado said. "I'm not the bad guy here. You are. What you're doing to Macias is wrong."

Cliff punched him.

"Shut up Coronado," Cliff shouted. "Don't turn this on me."

"It is on you," Coronado shouted back. "You bring him back here, so he can meet your fiancée when it's clear he loves you."

Cliff punched him again.

"He doesn't love me," Cliff said: coldly, darkly.

Coronado punched him back, but he couldn't get Cliff off of him.

"You're not an ignorant fuck," Coronado said, "so I know you don't believe that.

You fuck him, but the thought of him fucking someone else fucks you up."

Cliff punched him once more.

"I don't care who he fucks," Cliff said.

Coronado spit out blood.

"Yes you do," Coronado said. "The moment I saw you two together: saw how you were with him. I knew you were having sex. I knew you were fucking him. And I saw how you treated Macias, saw how he looked at you, and I knew the truth."

"You don't know anything," Cliff said. "You don't know shit about me." He raised him up. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He slammed him back against the floor for emphasis.

"I know plenty," Coronado said, keeping Clive at bay. "Despite the fact you don't tell me and Clive anything, we know parts of you, and I know this part of you brother."

"Coronado," Clive said. "What are you doing? What is this about?"

Coronado glanced to Clive and then back to Cliff.

"Cliff," Clive said, trying to reach him and seeming to succeed.

Cliff loosened his grip on Coronado.

"This isn't you…" Clive said.

Cliff had never struck either of them.

"Let him go," Clive instructed.

Cliff didn't seem to hear him. Well, he heard Clive, but he didn't seem to care to listen to him.

"You want him all to yourself, but you want her all to yourself too," Coronado said. "Just be honest." He turned to his right. "You would want him to be honest about something like this, right Elli?"

The rest of us turned toward you. The rest of us hadn't even realized you were standing there. You held your key in hand, watching that scene while trying to understand what you had seen and heard.

"His text had said: 'Come over and come in. There's something you need to hear.' When he got up from Coronado, trying to explain, I couldn't even hear him. I was trying to explain it to myself. This was a dream, a nightmare. I was in pain, even though I kept telling myself it didn't matter because we agreed we would do whatever until he got back. He was back, but you know we hadn't discussed it yet. We discussed everything. I knew what it was. My sister helped me understand what I ignored at first. You were a guy. I couldn't compete with a guy. You were something I wasn't. I didn't know if he loved you. And if he did, I didn't know if he loved you more than me. 'The wedding's off.' That was a gut reaction. 'Stop! Stay away from me! Don't follow me! Don't call me! Just don't!' Screaming that at him, that wasn't even me. I turned I left."

"Clive told me to go out the back," Macias said. "When you left, Cliff stood their watching after you. He clenched his fists and started to shake with rage. I made to leave, but I stayed behind out of curiosity I guess. I had never seen Cliff like this. I don't think Clive and Coronado had ever seen him like this either. 'This was you. You did this.' That's what Coronado said, and while I was watching from the dining room I saw the death glare Cliff shot Coronado for using that moment to say those words. Coronado had drawn Clive's focus, which had given Cliff enough time to charge Coronado, tackling him to the floor, and start beating the shit out of him. When Cliff's first punch hit Coronado, he punched him so hard I thought I felt the house shake. Clive somehow knew I was still lurking. 'Go. This is a matter between brothers now. I'll handle it. I'm sorry you had go through this.' When I came back the next morning, Clive explained that with his and Coronado's combined efforts they fought Cliff off. He left. He came back drunk, and he came back to his room. Hadn't come out since. Clive heard him leaving drunk messages for you all night and me too, apologizing for hurting us and not knowing what to do or how to explain any of it and not wanting to lose us in his life. Clive told me Coronado left after he had patched him up some. Clive had sent him to their Mom because Cliff had told Coronado, 'You're no longer my brother,' and Coronado had responded 'I never was," and Clive figured that warranted them to be separated for a while until he could fix the situation. What made it worse was when Clive told me their Gramps had come home, and Clive explained everything that happened. He wouldn't believe him, but one look at Coronado's face and he knew that it was the truth. Gramps wouldn't look at Coronado, and Cliff wouldn't talk to his Gramps. Coronado didn't care that his Gramps was disappointed in him, but Cliff couldn't move to even face the thought of it."

"Gave Coronado another reason to leave," Elli said.

Macias nodded.

"I had to leave," Macias said. "Clive thought it might be best I did. He thought it might be something I'd want to do. I wasn't really mad. Coronado had said it all. I wanted to try to help. I knew he wouldn't talk to me. I was just going to try and be there. He wouldn't let me in, so I climbed through his window and reached him that way. I found him, and he was a mess. He was hungover but still drinking. He was half dressed in the shower or rather bathtub. He tried to fight me out. He didn't have the fight in him to do so. So, for the first time in all the time we've known each other, he kind of broke down and was vulnerable and let me hold him. 'Fuck.' He said. He hid his face with his arm, trying to cover up the fact that he was trying not to cry or trying not to show he was tearing up. His knuckles were a little cracked, bloody, and swollen. 'I fucked up.' He said. 'I hit my brothers. I hurt my little brother. I disappointed my Gramps. I failed my Dad. I tore my family a part. Just like. Just like.' Then he drank.'

"Just like Michelle," Elli said. "That's his Mom."

"He drank," Macias repeated. "He wasn't really talking to me. I don't think he realized I was there. He did, but it was abstract. When he realized I was there, he drank and apologized: over and over again. A song was playing – Everybody Wants To Rule The World. 'I hate you' he said, but it only took me a minute to understand what he meant. 'I'm no good' was the last thing he said to me, to anyone, before he went mute for a week."

"You don't have to do that," Elli said.

"What?" Macias said.

Elli gave him a look.

"You caught me," Macias said.

"We already agreed that Cliff gives different parts of himself to different people," Elli said. "We all do that. Everybody does that. He's just a more extreme case. He didn't open his life up to you, but he opened himself up to you. He didn't open himself up to me, but he opened his life up to me. That's so wild. I have all the pieces of the puzzle that comprise Cliff that explain all his behavior that night: the ties to his family that make up how he's always seen himself while you have a Cliff untethered by the belief that people can't handle him not being within the roles he himself assigned himself. It's clear. He does truly love us. Coronado wanted us to truly love him. We couldn't do that if we only knew the parts of him that he showed us."

"Do you agree with what Coronado did?" Macias asked.

"Nobody agrees with what Coronado did," Elli said, "but I understand it because I understand him."

"I don't understand anything or anyone," Macias said, "yet here I am. He helped me build a life after a life of not having anything or anyone. Maybe I should just go. Is that something you would want?"

"What I want…" Elli said. "I want us to work together."

"Come again?" Macias questioned her.

"The Halliwell Brothers have a secret," Elli said. "They're under investigation. I need to find out what they are doing before anyone else on the force decides to look into some of their recent activities. They won't tell me outright. This is the first time I've ever known them to be united by something. Stay and help me, so I might be able to protect them in the future."

"What can I do that you can't?" Macias asked her.

"Get inside the house while they're not there and look for clues," Elli said, "and maybe talk to all three of them without drawing suspicion."

"Lord," Macias said. "You've thought about this for a minute. You want me to go behind their backs and sneak around the house."

"I did a background check on you," Elli said. "I'm not proud of it. It was before. I know you used to be an excellent thief. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it, and that you wouldn't want what's best for Cliff and the others like I do. This wasn't a game. I didn't meet with you to mess with your head. If we don't do this, there's a chance we could both lose Cliff."

"You learned something Cliff doesn't know about me," Macias said.

"And if we do this," Elli said, "it'll be something Cliff doesn't know about us."

They shared a few moments of silence: focused on each other – their eyes.

"I'll think about it," Macias said. He took out his phone, unlocked it, and gave it to Elli. "Give me your number."

Elli saved her number in his contacts under Confidante.

"I won't tell Cliff about this," Macias said. "I'll have an answer for you by tonight."

"Thanks Macias," Elli said.

"Don't thank me yet," Macias said. "I like you Elli, but I love him."

The fact that he easily drew a smile to her face fascinated Elli.

"Remember," Elli said, as he walked past her, away from her, and toward the exit. She turned toward him in her chair. "That's what you and I share in common."

Macias left the coffee shop, and Elli sat, finishing her coffee.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Your dream is right around the corner," Michelle said. "I'm proud of you." She was on the other side of the bar as Clive spoke with Ximena.

Clive had his back to her, but he recognized her voice. He told Ximena he'd talk with her later. He leaned on the bar.

"Not there yet," Clive said. "I work hard."

"I know," Michelle said.

"How'd you know I worked here?" Clive asked.

"Coronado," they both said simultaneously.

"You finally came back…" Clive said. He whispered under his breath: "because of the magic."

"Yes," Michelle said. "I came back. That wasn't my only reason. You three can protect yourselves now, so it's safer for me to be here."

"That's cryptic," Clive said. "Can you explain?"

"I'll...I don't know how much I should tell you," Michelle said.

"Start at the beginning?" Clive offered. "With the truth?

"That was the plan," Michelle said. "If the strength I saw Cliff display is any indication, your Gramps and Dad were right about the three of you."

"What were they right about?" Clive asked.

"They were right about you three becoming known as The Charmed Ones," Michelle said.

"I have questions," Clive said.

"Shoot," Michelle said.

"Are you a Witch?" Clive asked her.

"No," Michelle said. "I'm human. Your Dad made sure I was protected." She touched her wedding rings.

To Clive, she appeared to feel out his Dad's presence.

"Did we use to have magic?" Clive asked.

"You've been Witches your whole lives," Michelle said. "You've always had magic, but... Your powers had to be sealed."

"Deep down, when I found out we were Witches, I knew that was true," Clive said. "I think I was exhibiting my power shortly before the incident: right before Gramps' stroke."

"Gramps' health was waning," Michelle said. "His potion was weakening, coming undone. On top of that, you three were together, and while strained you had at least a decent although unbalanced relationship. "

"You mean I tended to withdraw and keep to myself," Clive said. "Coronado couldn't go too many days without arguing with Cliff. Cliff acted as our Dad more so than our older brother."

"It's funny how the pieces begin to come together, line up, and complete a picture when you look at them through the lens of time," Michelle said. "Isn't it?"

Clive slowly nodded in agreement. He and Michelle moved toward the end of the bar to put some space between themselves, Ximenez, and other patrons while they discussed this topic.

"Your powers…" Michelle said. "Cliff has Telekinesis. If I remember correctly, you have Temporal Stasis. And Coronado has the power of Premonition."

"What were Gramps, Dad and Uncle Cris'?" Clive couldn't help the flood of questions with every moment more he spent with their Mom.

"Gramps had advanced-level Astral Projection," Michelle said. "The things he could do with it would make your head spin. His oldest son, your Uncle Cristian, had advanced-level Molecular Immobilization, and your Dad, the baby boy, had advanced-level Molecular Combustion. They were gifted, each talented in their own right, and showed undeniable skill. I'll never regret your Dad asking me to become a part of his world, even if it took from me as much as it gave."

Clive sat with this information: astounded. He sat with all the years their Mom shared with the family and all the years she hadn't. He wondered why, but he also wished he had reached out more himself. He also silently reprimanded himself for not putting more time into studying The Book of Shadows: to learn not only about his heritage but his family's relationship with it.

"I want you to know because I don't want you to think I don't care," Clive said. "I don't hate you. I'm not angry with you or hate you to the extent Cliff does. That being said he's been with me, with us, are whole lives. He's angry with me because he feels I blindsided him, but I would've or could've eased him into your arrival if only you would've told me if or when you were coming. I'm thankful, grateful, you came, but you could've done me that courtesy."

"Cliff doesn't hate me," Michelle said. "He's a fighter, but he can't fight me. He can't cause me the pain I caused him, so he has to hold onto his anger instead." She didn't respond to the rest of what he said because there was nothing to say. He was right.

"Is that what happened between him and Coronado?" Clive asked.

"Oh yeah," Michelle said. "Coronado made some good points. Cliff realized that. He had probably wrestled with similar thoughts many times before Coronado confronted him about himself, but Coronado hurt him so bad emotionally that everything Cliff represses spilled out. He was fighting Coronado, but he was also fighting the parts of himself that he hates..."

"But he admires in Coronado," Clive said.

"You got it," Michelle said.

"How can you be sure?" Clive said. "You sound like you know us."

"I might not have been around," Michelle said, "but Coronado surprisingly can't hold water. He has told me everything for years. Your Gramps and I talked from time to time too."

"Sounds about right," Clive said. He chuckled.

"Except for this," Michelle said. "Surprisingly, he didn't tell me about when you three discovered you were Witches."

They shared silence for a moment.

"You never resented me?" Michelle asked tentatively.

"This is going to sound bad," Clive said. "I didn't think of you. It was easier not to think of you. Gramps wouldn't talk about you. He never said anything bad about you he would just ignore or avoid the subject. Cliff had his stance, and he wasn't going to budge from it. Coronado loved to talk about you, but eventually I didn't want to hear anymore. At the end of the day, you made it clear to him, which made it clear to me, you weren't coming back. It was better for me to accept that, so I did."

"I understand," Michelle said. "I showed up out of the blue because I didn't know if I was going to come back. I got on my bike and just rode. I left behind my new business, my old practice, I still work as a psychiatrist, and I just hoped that when I got here what I should do and say would come to me. Have an epiphany. Get a sign. Like from your Dad."

"You're our Mom though," Clive said because he could see what his whole family couldn't – they needed help getting pulled back together. "I want you back in our lives, and magic provided the opportunity to make that truly happen."

"There it is…" Michelle said. She touched Clive's face. She pulled her hand back. For a moment, she had seen Cor in him: in his words. She saw that she left Clive a bit confused. "I'm going to try talking to Cliff again back at the manor. If I don't catch him there, text me when all three of you are together. No matter what we're going to talk, and all of you are going to listen, including Cliff." She made for the exit. She was almost out the door when Clive called out to her.

"Mom," Clive said. "There what is?"

"My sign," Michelle said, turning back to him to respond and leave him with a smile. "Until tonight, love you." With that, she went on her way.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Macias found himself sitting atop the back of the toilet beside the open window in Cliff's bathroom. He parked in the back of the house as he usually did when he snuck through Cliff's window. He came to see Cliff, but Cliff wasn't home. The absence of Cliff's truck made that clear. He thought about contacting Cliff, but he couldn't help wrestle with himself and his thoughts about whether he should tell Cliff about his discussion with Elli. The beginnings of a relationship with Elli had begun to form. Elli had set down a foundation. At this point in his life, Macias began to see he had a knack for seeing and bringing out a side of people they normally didn't show to anyone else. This happened with the numerous people he met when he grew up in multiple foster homes, with Cliff, and now with Elli. His own curiosity and the intrigue surrounding Elli's request was getting the better of him. Cliff was secretive, mysterious, and enigmatic, which were qualities that continued to draw Macias to him. Elli wasn't the elegant angel that Macias had imagined from what he knew about her from Cliff, or she wasn't just that. She was a bit of a vixen and maybe in his case a bit of a femme fatale. Their conversation confirmed at least one truth. They both wanted, desired Cliff, and they hungered to learn more about him and delve more into him. He suspected their conversation made them both aware that even if they didn't befriend the other they would tolerate each other to have Cliff in their lives. Their hearts wanted what they wanted.

Is he worth it? That was the question that first occupied his mind when that incident happened six months ago. Here that question was again. They seemed to be in two different places, wanting different things, but… The same as six months ago he remembered their relationship and he came to the same conclusion. Yes. If he assisted Elli, it would probably be the catalyst of something big. It was almost like history was repeating itself. Coronado came to him six months ago, and their discussion was the catalyst of that incident. He remembered that conversation between himself and Coronado while he wondered if he assisted Elli would it lead to another incident.

"When did it start?" Coronado had asked. He sat down to the kitchen table across from Macias.

Macias was hanging out, drinking coffee, and playing on his phone in the late of the afternoon.

"Excuse me?" Macias questioned him, having his attention drawn away by Coronado and trying to understand what Coronado's question meant and where it was coming from.

"You're friends," Coronado said. "I get it. You don't want to mess that up. You want to keep the secret. But I know. You two are fucking."

"What makes you say that?" Macias said, leaning back in his chair to act as if entertaining Coronado's accusation was a joke as he eyed him suspiciously.

"He might act like our Dad," Coronado said, leaning forward on the table, "but he's my big brother. I know him. Eh, I know him to a certain extent. He has friends, but he doesn't let them get too close. He lets you get close. And the only other person who he let get that close is his fiancée. Plus, I see how you look at him. You love him."

"He's my best bud," Macias said. "I love the guy sure. I'm not in love with him."

"He doesn't let you fuck him," Coronado said, leaning back in his chair.

Macias began to wonder how Coronado seemed to be tossing around theories, but he wasn't wrong. He knew Cliff hadn't told him. Macias felt the control of this conversation shifting back and forth between the two of them. The more Coronado was right the more Macias felt his control slipping or he was letting it slip.

"He's too much of a control freak to let loose like that," Coronado continued. "He wouldn't string you along though so you're choosing to continue sleeping with him, even though you're about to lose him. You haven't discussed the idea of a real relationship not because you don't think it would work..."

Macias didn't realize it until Coronado looked upon his face, his eyes, that he himself was listening intently and no longer blasé about this conversation.

"I got it," Coronado said. "You like the idea of him having a fiancée. This situation works for you. He wants a wife and kids and the whole shebang. I'm not saying you don't want to get married, but you don't want all that extra."

"Has he talked to you?" Macias asked him.

"Me?" Coronado said. "Hah. No. He's known about me since I was kid. Told me I could be who ever I wanted to be. I think guys and girls are hot. Him? I didn't even think he was a sexual being until I caught him and Elli in the tree house. I masturbated all the time: anywhere and everywhere. Clive did it in the shower. He tried to hide it, but he was about efficiency even back then, so his showers began to last too long. Cliff? Nothing. Nada. Sex. Himself. Those are subjects he didn't and doesn't broach."

"You move hard and fast," Macias said, processing everything he was learning about the Halliwell Brothers. Coronado was the complete opposite of Cliff, but they were somehow similar. He could tell they were related: the incredible smarts, the unconventional personalities, and the undeniable charms.

Macias laughed. He had just learned a ton of stuff about the Halliwell Brothers in this short conversation with Coronado that probably would've taken years if ever to have learned from Cliff.

"But I'm right," Coronado said: unshakably confident. "I knew it."

"For the most part," Macias admitted.

"That's been happening lately," Coronado said. "It's like I'm borderline psychic."

Macias watched as Coronado looked him over, and the way he did stirred something in him. The feeling would've made any other man shift in his seat, but Macias struggled to push down the spark of desire and arousal.

"You're hot man," Coronado said. "You can pull people in with your looks, but I know why he connected to you. You became the friend he always wanted. He knows he doesn't have to worry about you just depending on him. He feels he can depend on you. Bonus you're a guy and he got to experiment with you. You pretty much gave him the childhood he didn't have. That sounded like something Clive would say."

"You think?" Macias asked, but in his head there was more to his question: a second question. You think I'm that important to him? You think I hold that much weight in his life? "He doesn't depend on anyone."

"You're staying in his family home, about to meet his fiancée, and you've been keeping one of the biggest secrets of his life," Coronado said. "He's fucking a dude. You're the dude he's fucking! Trust me. He's been depending on you to be who you are. He's trusts you that much. A lot of people wish they had someone like that."

Macias never talked with anyone about Cliff. Because most people didn't know him or get him, didn't make sense too anyway. Here there was someone who understood. He figured that's why he actually started talking to Coronado about him.

"When we're together, or when he talks about Elli, he's a different person, but when he's around others, even you and Clive...it's like… Was he a good brother? Who is he?"

"No," Coronado said. "He wasn't a good brother. Don't take that the wrong way though. He was all right. He sacrificed his childhood to help keep us in line. He was a good stand-in father. I hated it, but he did a good job."

For a minute, Coronado seemed to kick back and think fondly of his childhood.

"As for your other question," Coronado continued, "he's a hard man to know. We grew up with him, and we're just familiar with his ways. We couldn't begin to explain the reasons for them. I couldn't. Clive's another story. On top of that, he's not much of a talker and doesn't really express himself. Now that I'm older I've gotten tired of it. I think he has too. I think it exhausts him. It should. I want him to stop acting like my Dad. I'm going to help him be true to himself."

"If you can pull that off," Macias said, thinking about the laid-back, easygoing, humorous, passionate, and genial person Cliff sometimes let himself be, "that would indeed be a miracle." He could see an image of a smiling Cliff in his mind: an image that could stop a man's heart and had for him on several occasions.

"Cliff used to say I'm capable of anything I put my mind to," Coronado said. "He's right. He usually is. Don't tell him I said that. But yeah, I've got a plan. One that I will pull off."

"A plan huh?" Macias said.

"Tell me how it started," Coronado said.

Macias could tell that Coronado genuinely wanted to learn about Cliff in a way that he never had before. He wanted to see this different side that he'd never witnessed.

"It started with a kiss," Macias said.

"Halliwell," Macias had said: more serious than usual. "You avoiding me now?" He questioned Cliff when he found him sitting off to himself, which he was usually prone to do when Macias wasn't around, in the field cleaning his weapon. This was a clear, cloudless night: the moon and stars illuminating the sky.

Cliff only shook his head without giving Macias his attention.

"I can't tell if you're mad at me," Macias said. "I can't tell if you don't want anything to do with me. Obviously, you didn't tell anyone. That wouldn't be your style anyway. Because I can't tell, I have to outright ask."

Macias finally looked to Cliff, hoping Cliff would face him and give him his attention. If this were anyone else, any other guy, he wouldn't even be here. Macias would've let it go. He wouldn't give it a second thought. He tried. He failed. He'd move on. No longer friends? Shrug it off. Cliff was different. They knew that about each other. They weren't like anyone else. That's why they made a great team.

"Are you mad at me? Are you mad that I kissed you? I won't do it again. I shouldn't have done it. You know me man, I don't think, I'm impulsive. I just thought. I don't know. We get on so well. And sometimes, I swear, there's this vibe between us. But I can apologize and we can put this behind us. No hard feelings. Or we can go our separate ways. It's all on you. I'll take your lead."

Take your lead. Macias could hardly believe that was something he let come out of his mouth to another guy.

"You definitely have a mouth on you," Cliff said. He said nothing else for a beat before he turned toward Macias.

"What do you want?" Cliff asked. "Honestly, don't bullshit me or worry what I might think or say. Answer the question."

"I want to pull out your package and suck on it until I make you cum harder than you've ever cum in your life," Macias said. "All so I can make you feel damn good. Put that beautiful smile of yours on your face."

Cliff tried not to, but he couldn't help it. First, he smiled, and then he laughed, and Cliff rarely laughed. Cliff laughed in such a way it surprised Macias and made him smile.

"What's funny?" Macias asked him when Cliff stopped laughing and didn't say anything.

"I'm not mad at you," Cliff said. "I'm not mad at you because you did it: kissed me. I'm mad at myself for kissing you back, for wanting you to do it again."

"You two aren't together," Macias said. "I'm not trying to take you away from her. This doesn't mean you're gay. We're just friends. We can be friends who help each other out. I can be a friend that helps you out. You don't have to do anything. I'm not trying to sound desperate. There's something between us, and I don't think it has to do with us being two dudes. I think it's something more that I want to explore."

They shared silence because Cliff wasn't much of a talker. Cliff was no longer focused on Macias. He turned away from him: in his head as usual. Macias wanted him to talk though more than ever.

"What do you want?" Macias asked him.

Cliff laid his head back on his weapon. He looked Macias in his eyes. He unbuttoned his pants.

"If you're serious," Cliff said, "I'd be interested in seeing if you really do have a mouth on you."

They both smiled. Cliff placed his hands behind his head. Macias glanced from left to right, checking to see if anyone was around. Even though he wouldn't have let that stop him, he would've for Cliff's sake. He clapped his hands together and got down to get to work.

"Bet," Macias said before he dived in. "Try not to get too loud."

"You think highly of yourself if you think you could get me to make a sound," Cliff said.

"Challenge accepted," Macias said, taking hold of Cliff and taking the rest of him into his mouth.

Macias listened to Cliff's laugh and felt him relax: the tension that usually gripped his entire body falling away.

"Thanks for being honest with me," Cliff said.

Always. Macias had said to himself.

"I can barely believe that's true," Coronado said and laughed. "It's like hearing about a completely different person: a stranger."

"I shouldn't have told you all that," Macias said. "I feel like I betrayed him."

"Don't think that way," Coronado said.

"You're trouble," Macias said, standing up from the table. "Sexy, intelligent, and dangerous… What's your plan?"

"You'll find out," Coronado said. "If I told you, I'm pretty sure you'd tell him."

"I'm going to tell him I told you the truth about us," Macias said.

"No surprise there," Coronado said.

"You're not like Cliff or Clive," Macias said. "People have to be careful around you."

"I'm not sorry to admit that I love my family," Coronado said, "and that I would do anything for them. That's something the three of us share in common."

Macias nodded because he didn't disagree with him there, but he realized that Coronado's actions would and could be far more devious in that endeavor. He left Coronado and went to get a drink. He planned to tell Cliff the truth, and although he was rarely afraid of anything he needed liquid courage to have the conversation he was about to have. Unfortunately, he had drunk too much, and he played right into Coronado's plan. He came back to the manor drunk, found Coronado half dressed, and couldn't help kiss him because he knew Coronado wouldn't turn him down or turn him away.

Cliff was home, and that part of their relationship had changed. It stopped. For one night, Macias planned to have his way with Coronado. Coronado was game to oblige, and Macias had known he would be. Macias stripped him completely, and he fucked him like he had always wanted to fuck Cliff. When it was all said and done, he couldn't believe he had gone down such a messed up road. How could he have slept with Cliff's little brother? The fallout had been bad, but the wild thing about it all is that the event had the effect Coronado wanted: to change everyone's relationships and lives. To be more specific, get Cliff to be more himself.

Macias decided he would join forces with Elli, and he would be honest with Cliff. He would explain it all after he and Elli discovered the secret that Cliff was hiding from both of them.

Suddenly, Macias heard movement from downstairs. He went to check and see what was happening. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he saw two people, talking with a third. He took out his phone and called Elli while he went out the bathroom window to follow the group.

"Hey," Macias said. "I'm following a woman named Lori and a man named Jacob. They seem to be thieves, but Cliff, Clive, and Coronado's Nom seems to have talked them out of stealing a Book: at least for now. They're leaving with her, Michelle, instead. I'm going to keep track of where they're taking her."

"They're probably taking her back to their house," Elli said. "I'm investigating them. They live down the street: neighbors of sorts."

"She seems to be handling them," Macias reported. "I think they're a part of a gang. She called them shapeshifters. She has a plan. I can tell. It involves coming back to the manor later: to meet with her sons."

"Find out what you can learn," Elli said. "I'll pick you up when I get close to their house."

"You're not going to bring in reinforcements?" Macias questioned her. "They might be a danger to Michelle. They might be a danger to the Halliwell Brothers."

"Cliff, Clive, and Coronado have been solving some strange, yet difficult cases lately," Elli said. "Those neighbors are a part of an open investigation. I believe if the Halliwell Brothers' pattern follows they'll solve this case too: mysteriously with the suspects disappearing without a trace. Can you continue to monitor the situation?"

"I will," Macias said, "but if anything happens I'm going in."

"That's fair," Elli said. "I'm of the same mindset. We'll stakeout how everything will unfold back at the manor when Michelle and those shapeshifters return to meet the brothers. I'll text you when I get close."

They both hung up the phone.

Elli was in her SUV with Sora. She had put Macias on speakerphone, so they could both listen before the conversation ended.

"If their pattern keeps up," Sora joked, "we might be out of jobs."

Elli disagreed.

"I think it'll be the opposite," Elli said. "Secure them. The Halliwell Brothers might need us to keep our jobs in case anyone else learns of their vigilante? activities. With Macias on the team, we're one step closer to learning the truth about them and soon."

After getting Macias, a proper introduction between Sora and Macias, and a wait of about 30 minutes when the Halliwell Brothers all came home, Elli, Macias, and Sora staked out when Michelle and the shapeshifters went for the manor.

"They're going to close this case," Elli said, "and Cliff will call me about it later. I can guarantee it."

"How are they doing it?" Sora asked aloud but more to herself. "Why? What is their secret?"

"I don't know what their secret is," Macias told Elli and Sora while in the backseat of Elli's SUV," but I know how we can learn it. I'm going to get us our hands on The Book Michelle discussed. Something tells me it will hold plenty of answers, especially the answer that reveals the truth of the brothers' secret."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Michelle hoped to find Cliff back at the manor. His truck wasn't there, but she noticed the door was slightly ajar. She reached it and found she heard someone inside. Michelle saw a young woman in the foyer.

"Where would they keep it?" the young woman asked herself. "Where could it be?"

As the young woman headed up the stairs, Michelle recognized her.

"Elli," Michelle said upon entering the manor. "It's been a long time. You probably don't remember me. I'm Cliff, Clive, and Coronado's Mom. What are you doing here? Are you two back together?"

"Mom…" Elli said. "I can't say they ever talked about you."

"They wouldn't," Michelle said. "I can't blame them."

"And yes," Elli said. "Clive and I are really happy together."

Michelle didn't let her facial expression give away her suspicion.

"You two decided to move together before you get married?" Michelle questioned her.

"No," Elli said. "I just swung by to pick up a few things. I was leaving out. Clive and I aren't that serious yet."

"Why are you here?" Michelle said: suddenly serious. "It's clear you're a shapeshifter. Clive isn't the love of Elli's life. You didn't do too much research before you stormed in here."

Imposter Elli grabbed Michelle by the throat, trying to crush her windpipe with her supernatural strength. Michelle's rings glowed together, but this was unnoticeable to those in the room. Michelle watched Elli become Lori, so did Macias. Lori couldn't manage to crush Michelle's windpipe as easily as she should've been able to. Michelle easily knocked Lori's arm away and kicked her back and down to the floor. Lori looked toward her, but her gaze shifted for a moment past Michelle. Michelle kicked Jacob back into the manor door, causing him to close it: avoiding an assault from behind.

"I know why you're here," Michelle said. "You're after The Book." She took a deep breath. "We don't have to fight. I'm here for it too." She held out her hand to help Lori onto her feet.

"You don't smell like a Witch," Lori said, getting onto her feet without taking Michelle's hand.

"Don't worry about what I am or what I can do," Michelle said. She offered a hand to Jacob.

Jacob took it.

"What should I call you?" Michelle asked. "I feel like shapeshifters might be offensive."

"You expect us to trust you," Lori said.

"I can tell you the secret of getting The Book," Michelle said. "We can work together, and I know we can get it. I can't get it on my own. Why do you think I don't have it yet, even though I'm their Mom?"

Lori looked to Jacob.

"I'm Jacob," he introduced himself and then his sister. "That's Lori."

"Why would you offer up something so priceless?" Lori questioned her.

"My children are more priceless to me," Michelle said. "That Book will bring them nothing but pain and suffering. Once it's off their hands, they can go back to living normal lives."

"We could kill you after we learn the secret," Jacob said.

"You could," Michelle said, "but I'd be a better, more reliable distraction while you three get your hands on The Book." She glanced at them both. "That's my proposition. I'll tell you the secret, I help you get The Book, and you take it, leaving me and my family in peace."

"What's the secret?" Lori asked her.

"The Book can only leave the manor if all three Brothers are in the manor at the time of retrieval," Michelle said.

Lori and Jacob had looks on their faces of disbelief.

"Challenging its current owners creates a window of opportunity to become its new owner," Michelle said. "The contents of this Book are only revealed to the owner deemed worthy."

"That would make sense," Jacob said to Lori, "especially if they are who we think they are."

"Are they?" Lori questioned Michelle harshly.

"I don't know," Michelle said. "That information would be held within The Book, which I'm not worthy enough to read." She bowed her head and slowly shook it before she raised it again, meeting Lori's gaze. "They will be home soon. We are supposed to meet. Shall we go, or would you rather kill me now?"

"I want us to succeed," Jacob told Lori.

Lori said nothing for a moment, looking Michelle over.

"We might still kill you later," Lori said, "but for now you can prove useful. We wait until they return, and then with Jesse we'll put a plan in action."

"We'll head out the back," Michelle said, leading them as they followed in step behind her. "We don't want any of the neighbors to call the police or tip off my boys of our visit here."

"Our mother would've killed us in a heartbeat to become stronger if I hadn't killed her first," Lori said when she took the lead from Michelle to lead them back to their house. "You're one hell of a mother to sacrifice such a powerful artifact of Good to protect your children from Evil."

"No," Michelle said. "I'm a Monster just like your Mother was. I'm willing to sacrifice everything else, everyone else, for my selfish desires."

"You may be Human," Lori said, having figured Michelle's nature out but also having finally given Michelle her trust and fallen into her plan, "but you share the same wicked heart we do."

"Something I've always known…" Michelle said under her breath, but Lori and Jacob heard her.

They reached Lori and Jacob's house, and they gathered with Jesse: for the shapeshifters to concoct a plan with Michelle and the four of them to initiate it.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

"I'm glad you're here first," Coronado said, coming into the manor. He went straight to the kitchen where he found Clive. "Cliff is on his way home because I told him we have a magical emergency."

"You lied?" Clive questioned him.

"No," Coronado said. "Not really. I did have a Premonition. I just didn't tell him it was of Mom taking The Book Of Shadows from the manor. Should we tell him?"

Clive hung his head low, trying to think of how this situation should be handled.

"We should," Clive said.

"You think Mom came back for the book?" Coronado asked.

"I think we can ask her that ourselves once she gets to the house," Clive said. "We can confront her about it. We can give her a chance to explain."

"I don't think she did," Coronado said. "If she was after the book, she could've taken it long before now. I don't think my Premonition is false, but I think I might be missing something."

"Not if Gramps had anything to say about it," Clive said.

"True true," Coronado said. "

"I agree though," Clive said. "Mom's not a Witch. I asked her today. It wouldn't make sense for her to want to take it."

"That explains it," Coronado said.

"What?" Clive asked.

"That wasn't the only Premonition I had," Coronado said. "I also saw… I saw when Mom lost Dad. I felt her pain in that moment. Dad gave her his ring I want to say the last time she saw him. She wears his along with her own ring. I studied the set in school. They each hold two crystallite stones embedded in them. Egyptians believed these stones protected against harmful magic, including spells, powers, curses, hexes, and evil spirits. The stones set in twos are a symbol of duality. It was said that when worn by two who truly love each other the pair of rings magnified the protection abilities of the rings for the wearers. I'd wager Dad gave her that ring to ensure Evil never hurt her."

"You'd be right," Clive said. "Mom said something to that effect when we spoke earlier."

"Then Mom's not after the book," Coronado said.

"Maybe Evil is," Clive said.

"What's the magical emergency?" Cliff questioned them: jumping straight to the point when he walked into the kitchen.

"Keep in mind I could've kept this to myself," Coronado said, "but I'm trusting you will not use this information as an excuse to have nothing to do with her."

"It involves Michelle," Cliff said. "Tell me."

"I had a Premonition of her borrowing The Book of Shadows," Coronado said.

"You mean stealing," Cliff said.

"My Premonitions don't come with explanations," Coronado said. "I don't want to use the word stealing. That's a harsh word."

"Unbelievable," Cliff said. "You have a Premonition that shows she can't be trusted, and not only will you not trust me that she's untrustworthy but you won't trust your own power."

"I called mom," Clive said. "She came. We need to meet with her."

"I won't," Cliff said. "After what we just learned, you shouldn't either. We should keep her far from the manor. Last night, she was in the house alone or at least a large dog was. That could've been her."

"That doesn't mean it was," Coronado said.

"Mom isn't a Witch," Clive said. "She told me so."

"She could've lied," Cliff said.

"It would be better to meet with her," Coronado said, "and I can try to get another Premonition. You're not thinking clearly. She's making you irrational. Who she was in the past is not exactly representative of who she is today. People change."

"Don't you think it's time we put the past behind us?" Clive questioned him. "You should stop punishing her. Take baby steps. I did."

"I'm not you," Cliff said. "Leave it Clive."

"But Cliff," Clive said. "She might have answers for us."

"Or maybe she's here for a different reason," Cliff said. "I don't care. Don't push."

Clive sighed. He tried to think of what might convince Cliff this needed to happen.

"I'll push," Coronado said. "Why? Why leave it? Why are you mad at her?"

"She left," Cliff said: as if that was the extent of it.

"She did," Coronado said, "but she reached out to us. She never lost contact. She sent us birthday cards, Christmas gifts, and acknowledged all our accomplishments."

"Coronado," Cliff said.

"I'm not going to drop it," Coronado said. "I'm trying to understand. I want to know."

"She left," Cliff repeated.

"And you couldn't compromise?" Coronado said. "You can't?"

"No," Cliff said bluntly.

"Why?" Coronado persisted.

"Because that's the way it has to be," Cliff said: to end this exchange.

"That's bullshit," Coronado said. "It's not a real reason. Tell us the truth. We will fight it out in this kitchen I don't care, but you're going to talk today brother."

"Because I begged her to come back," Cliff said out of anger, annoyance, and frustration. "And she didn't! I saved my money when I was 10. And I went after her. And I asked and pleaded and begged. I said Mom we need you. I need you. I miss Sad. I love you. It's not the same without you. I cried on my knees in front of her. And she rejected me. I told her if she didn't come back that she better not ever come back. That she'd be dead to me. And she never did. She made her choice."

Clive and Coronado both stared at him in disbelief: at what Cliff said, had done, and as well as what he had caused to happen around the house. Cliff wasn't looking at them. He had his hands behind his head, and he paced. Without knowing it, Cliff had pulled numerous items and pieces of furniture into the air via his Telekinesis. As he paced, everything began to settle down again.

"That's why you got that ass whooping from Gramps that day you disappeared, Coronado said.

"And that's why after that day you were never the same again..." Clive said.

Coronado and Cliff both looked to him, but neither said anything.

"You can't be mad that she honored your wishes," Coronado said, continuing their conversation after getting to the root of the problem. He toned down his abrasiveness.

"I was 10," Cliff said. "If she would've came back, I would've forgiven her, but it's been 20+ years. I can't now. It's not in me to do it."

"I understand her return does seem suspicious," Clive said, "but she knows about magic. She wants to talk about Dad. That alone should make you want to hear her out."

Cliff considered it.

"How bout this," Coronado said. "You don't have to forgive her, but be in the room. You need to let her off the hook though eventually. Anyhow, listen. You don't have to say anything. We'll do all the talking."

Cliff nodded; he had decided.

"It would be childish of me if I wasn't there," Cliff said. "Have her come. I'll be in the room."

"Good," Coronado said. "I will say this though. You don't have to say anything, but we talked about this. You have got to start letting shit go. You're so repressed and emotional deep down your power pours out of you. You'll never gain control of your power if you keep that up. That's in The Book of Shadows."

"Our powers are tied to our emotions,'" Cliff recited the line he had read over and over before in his nightly studying.

"Thank you for telling us that," Clive said, referencing Cliff's memory of his last encounter with their Mom. "You've kept that buried a long time. I wasn't trying to upset you or blindside you. I wanted answers, and I wanted to repair some of the damage done in our family. I think I just want you to start trusting us and start being honest with us."

"You wouldn't let anyone treat us like shit," Coronado said. "You fought for us: on multiple levels. You told us how great we were more times than I can count. It wasn't until I started getting older that I began to think and realize that you didn't think very highly of yourself."

"That can't be true," Clive said.

"I wasn't Gramps," Cliff said slowly. "I wasn't Dad." He didn't look at them when he said this.

"You're right," Coronado said. "You're Cliff. You aren't a copy of other people. You're an original."

"You're always strong and sure of yourself," Clive said.

"That's because I had to be," Cliff said. "That's because of the two of you."

"If you would let us," Clive said, "we'd like to get to know Cliff: the one you hide away."

"Get to know our fucktastic brother," Coronado said and laughed.

Clive smiled, and Cliff shook his head, trying not to smile.

"We'd like to get to know Mom," Clive said.

Cliff looked toward him.

"And through her," Cliff said, "we can get to know Dad: everything that was hidden from us until now."

Clive and Coronado nodded in agreement.

This time unlike when he was a kid Cliff wouldn't face his Mom on his own. He had already learned over the course of the past three weeks that when the three of them were together they could face down anything. The only difference from the previous weeks was they were about to face down not a Demon or Warlock but their past.

"In other news," Coronado said, "Evil might be after The Book. Right now, it's just a theory or hunch, but I'm going to check The Book of Shadows for a spell just in case we run into Evil soon."

"I'll look into it," Cliff said. "Clive, I'll leave you to call Michelle. Coronado, let me know when she arrives." He headed for the attic.

Clive pulled out his phone and called their Mom. She didn't pick up. He left a message.

"Hey Mom," Clive said. "We'd like to have you over when you're ready. We're all here. Give me a call back or just swing by. Love you."

Coronado went into the living room. He flopped on the couch and noticed the black, gray, and white mackerel tabby cat jumped into the bay window. Upon seeing the cat, Coronado thought they really should give him a name. A moment later, the cat turned around and seemingly looked deeply into Coronado's eyes. He returned his gaze out of the bay window, pawed at it, before he meowed loudly. This surprised Coronado because he couldn't remember in the past three weeks the cat making any kind of sound: to the extent that sometimes he forgot they had a cat. The cat continued to meow, which drew Coronado from the couch to go and look out of the window.

Jesse and Jacob, their neighbors from down the street that threw the party the other day, were across the street. Jesse sat on top of the hood of their car while Jacob leaned on the back of the trunk.

Michelle headed toward the door, and Jesse and Jacob headed for the door as well, even though they were several steps behind: taking their time.

The cat took off for the door, and Coronado followed after it. The cat immediately began scratching at the door. Coronado opened it to meet with their Mom.

"Glad you could make it," Coronado said. "You must've gotten Clive's message. You got here fast."

The cat ran out the door, past Michelle, and stopped before Jesse and Jacob before it hissed. Coronado looked to the cat: surprised again by behavior it had never exhibited before.

"Coronado," Michelle called to him in a quick whisper. "Hug me."

Coronado did as he was instructed, and he immediately had a Premonition.

Coronado saw flashes: He once again saw Michelle with The Book of Shadows in her arms, but this time he saw that she was in Lori, Jacob, and Jesse's house. He watched Michelle change and transform into Lori. It hadn't been their Mom who wanted The Book. It was a group of…shapeshifters.

"Is your cat always like this?" Jesse asked.

The cat ran back into the house as if it had done its duty for the day.

Coronado pulled his Mom into the house.

"Clive's in the kitchen," Coronado said. "Cliff's upstairs. Let them know you're here, and that we've got company."

Michelle nodded, and she went to grab Clive.

"Sorry," Coronado told Jesse. "That was my Mom. You guys came to hang out?"

"Jesse had to see you," Jacob said. "She claims she got a vibe from you at the party."

"Shut up," Jesse said, slapping her brother on the arm.

"I don't remember a lot of that night," Coronado said and laughed, "but I'm definitely feeling a vibe now. Come on in. We'll have a drink or two. You're welcome to join to J."

"Hey," Jesse said, entering the manor. "I'm not one to share."

"While you're an attractive guy," J said, "I'm only a lady's man."

Jesse and Jacob laughed in the hallway, and Coronado smiled while he kept an eye on them.

Clive came into the foyer and stood at the bottom of the stairs with their Mom right behind him.

"Cliff," Clive called to him. "Get down here." He texted him. [The neighbors are shapeshifters. We're going to have to vanquish them.]

Michelle had gotten him up to speed. Clive shared a look with Coronado as Jesse and Jacob walked into the foyer. Coronado was right at their backs. Cliff came down the stairs and stopped at the midpoint when he saw everyone gathered in the foyer. He surveyed the scene.

Cliff had paged through The Book of Shadows. Evil might be after them. That wasn't much to go on. It might be after the book. While he didn't want to trust Michelle, Cliff believed it was more likely that someone or something else was behind Coronado's Premonition. It might be trying to use Michelle against them. Cliff would not play right into its hands.

"If Michelle's in trouble," Cliff said under his breath, "I want to protect her."

The pages of The Book began to turn on their own. It landed on a page entitled Safety Spell. Cliff read over it, but a moment later The Book of Shadows added to it –

Save brothers three. Heed our call.

Cliff read over it a few times until he memorized it, and he headed back downstairs. After he came from the attic stairs, he didn't notice Michelle head up the attic stairs. He went into his room for a moment. Michelle grabbed The Book of Shadows, and she left the attic with it. She made to go down the back stairs for the kitchen and back door.

"Shapeshifters," Cliff said to himself.

When Michelle saw Cliff about to head back for the front of the manor after checking a message he received on his phone and she heard him speak, she pulled an athame from her pocket and hid it at her side and followed him.

"I've got it," Michelle said, holding on to The Book of Shadows, "Kill them!"

Cliff saw Michelle at the bottom of the stairs with Clive. She was wearing her wedding ring and Dad's wedding ring. She still did after all this time. So, when Cliff turned toward the sound of her voice and saw a second Michelle, wearing no rings, lunging at him with an athame, he instinctively threw her into the grandfather clock that was across the stairs. Jesse and Jacob transformed into hideous creatures, their true forms, with long, scraggly black hair that reached down to their shoulders, fully dilated black eyes, fangs, and claws. Coronado ran and jumped at them, knocking them into each other and over onto the floor. He got onto his feet before they did: same with the second Michelle. Cliff used his Telekinesis to rip The Book of Shadows from the imposter's hands and bring it into his own. Clive froze the room.

"They're shapeshifters," Michelle told Cliff. Their eyes met. "They're after The Book."

"I have a spell that'll take care of them," Cliff said, but he averted his gaze from Michelle and looked to his brothers. "It might take care of everything in the house, including Michelle." He slowly looked back upon her.

Imposter Michelle, along with her siblings, unfroze. Imposter Michelle grabbed hold of Michelle with the athame headed straight across her throat. The other two shapeshifters leapt up and were going for the brothers. Clive froze the room again.

"We have to make a decision," Clive said. "I don't think we'll get another shot if I have to freeze the room again."

"Don't worry about me," Michelle said. "If I die, it's fine. Going out helping to protect you is one hell of a way to go: the best way to go."

"She has the rings," Coronado explained to Cliff. "Dad got them to help protect her. She'll be okay."

"You think they'll protect her from The Power of Three?" Clive asked. "Should we risk it?"

"He's asking some good questions," Coronado said.

"I don't want you to die," Cliff said to Michelle without looking at her.

"Then," Michelle told him, looking upon him. "I won't."

The shapeshifters unfroze once more. Clive focused on just freezing imposter Michelle before she did any damage, managing to concentrate on a single target as opposed to the entire room, Cliff sent one of the shapeshifters flying back through the hallway and onto the floor just before the door, and Coronado jumped to the wall and off of it to punch the other sibling to the floor down beside the stairs.

"Here we go," Cliff said. "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls. – Save brothers three. Heed our call."

"When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls," Cliff said a second time." – Save brothers three. Heed our call."

Ash began to blow within the manor and began to encircle Michelle and the three sibling shapeshifters. The shapeshifters howled in agony as their bodies contorted and the ash began to engulf them. Michelle struggled against the ash, but it didn't engulf her. The rings' glow kept it at bay. The ash brought her to her knees. She clearly felt pain. Pain was etched in her face.

"Mom!" Clive shouted.

"I'm okay sweetie," Michelle said. "My boys, get it done."

" _When in the circle that is home_ ," Cliff repeated, " _safety's gone and evils roam_ -"

" _Rid all beings from these walls_ ," Clive continued.

" _Save brothers three_!" Coronado exclaimed.

" _Heed our call_ ," they said together in unison.

The ash completely engulfed the shapeshifters and vanquished them. All the ash within the manor disappeared. Michelle was still with them.

"We might have to keep that spell in our repertoire," Coronado said.

"I'm just glad that's over," Clive said. "You okay Mom?"

"That was a wild," Michelle said. She got onto a knee.

Cliff went, stood before her, and held out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her onto her feet.

"But I'm doing quite well," Michelle added. She smiled to Cliff.

Cliff nodded before he turned and spoke to his brothers.

"I'm going to clean up this mess," Cliff said. "We should call it a night and regroup tomorrow morning."

"I agree," Michelle said. "Momma needs a dip in her hotel Jacuzzi."

"You sure you don't want to stay the night here?" Coronado asked.

Michelle shook her head.

"I'd still need to leave to gather my things even if I were to stay," Michelle said.

"She's had a trying day," Clive said. "We're not going make her ride around all over. Get some rest Mom. I'll prepare breakfast, and I'll attend to you in the morning."

"Tomorrow then," Michelle said.

"Take it easy Mom," Coronado said. He hugged her.

Cliff waved her off in farewell, and Clive kissed her on her cheek as she left the manor.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~

The doorbell of the manor rang. The Halliwell Brothers, who were all in different parts of the manor, thought their Mom had arrived. She had already informed them she was on her way earlier.

"That car's still out there," Coronado said, walking backward as Cliff came from the basement downstairs and Clive came from his room upstairs. He was closest to the door.

"Already talked to Elli about taking care of it and picking it up," Cliff said. "Told her that the case was closed. That the siblings were no longer in the picture and would no longer be a problem. They were a part of an investigation she was working on."

Clive sighed.

"We got to stop getting involved in her cases," Clive said, shaking his head. "She might not suspect us of anything criminally insane, but her partner or anybody else at that precinct might start thinking that way if our names don't stop popping up."

"I don't think we'll have much of a choice if supernatural Evil rears its head," Coronado said, "but we can try to keep a lower profile. Next time, we'll try to be more incognito."

"Answer the door if you're going to answer it," Cliff told Coronado.

Coronado turned around to do as he was instructed, even though he was going to do it anyway.

"Hello," a young woman said. She had a radiant smile. "Hi." She had French braided micro braids and chestnut brown eyes. She wore a white hat that had a lavender band around it and a black and blue feather that stuck out from the side of it.

"Hello," Coronado said: immediately taken in by the young woman's beauty. He had reached the door and opened it first.

"Who is it?" Clive asked, opening the door further. "Oh hey." He said this slowly, shyly, taken in by her beauty as well.

"Please come in," Cliff said, moving his brothers out of the way. "Glad you could come by on such short notice."

"You're not going to introduce us Cliff?" Coronado asked, closing the door after Cliff led the young woman into the foyer.

"No worries," the young woman said to Cliff. "I'll introduce myself." She turned toward Coronado, who stood front and center, and Clive, who stood just behind him: both in awe of her.

"My name is Aquarius Renault," she said, "but you can call me Aqua."

"Aqua," Coronado repeated. "Cool. I like it."

"Nice to meet you Aqua," Clive said. "This is our younger brother Coronado, and I'm-I'm…."

"Clive," Coronado said.

"I know," Aqua said. "Cliff told me."

"Why are you here?" Coronado asked.

"She's here to do a job," Cliff said.

"I restore old houses and pieces," Aqua told him. "I'm here to examine the grandfather clock." She turned back toward Cliff, who showed her the damaged grandfather clock in desperate need of repair and restoration. "The old man looks like he's seen better days."

"He definitely has," Cliff said. "It's been in the family for generations. Is there anything you can do?"

"It's in good hands," Aqua said. "I can come in with my tools and take care of it this week: by tomorrow at the earliest. I can call and let you know."

"Appreciate it," Cliff said.

"I'll see you guys around," Aqua said, waving as she walked toward the door. She opened the door and turned back one last time. "Thanks for the business Cliff." She winked at them all and with that she was gone.

The three brothers watched her leave and close the door behind her.

"Dibs," Coronado said.

"Grow up," Cliff said.

"Never," Coronado said.

"You shouldn't mix business with pleasure," Clive said.

"You probably shouldn't," Coronado said, "but you want to."

"We know that's not never stopped you," Clive said, "and I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"Too late," Coronado said.

Cliff couldn't help laugh and shake his head. He headed upstairs. Clive headed for the kitchen, frowning. Coronado glanced toward the door after Aqua with a smile on his face before he headed into the living room.

The doorbell rang again, stopping all three brothers in their tracks. Coronado went to answer again. The door opened before he reached it. Michelle entered and closed the door behind her. Cliff, Clive, and Coronado stood together in the foyer as their Mom stood across from them in the hall after taking several steps toward them.

"You're leaving," Cliff said after reading the expression on her face.

"I am," Michelle said. "I hate to leave so soon, but there's been an incident. The owner has to take care of it. I didn't want to leave without seeing you, saying goodbye, and giving you something that sheds some light on the past."

"We hope it's not too serious," Clive said.

"We're glad we get to see you one last time before you go," Coronado said.

"We're listening," Cliff said.

Both younger brothers gave Cliff a look.

"Mom," Cliff said: to show he wasn't trying to be an asshole.

At hearing Cliff call her Mom, Michelle smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't blame him," Michelle prefaced what she was about to say. "It wasn't exactly his fault, and it was a bad situation. The reason I left was because of your Gramps."

"You're going to blame Gramps?" Cliff questioned.

"Hear her out," Clive said.

"I don't blame him," Michelle said, "but he is the reason I left. Your Dad sacrificed himself to save my life. Your Uncle went to save him. Your Uncle succeeded. Whatever happened during that rescue, however, resulted in your Uncle losing his mind and your Dad coming back...wrong. I'm not going to go into detail. It's too painful. Maybe one day but not today. Your Gramps couldn't decide whether or not he would kill him."

"Dad?" Clive questioned. "Gramps was going to kill Dad?"

Michelle nodded.

"Sounds like something that old bastard would try to do," Coronado said.

"We don't know the reasons behind it," Cliff said. "We don't know the whole story."

"Gramps never told me what he did," Michelle said. "I'm not even sure if your Dad's truly dead."

"Dad might be alive!" Coronado exclaimed. He looked to Cliff and Clive, but they continued listening, hanging on her every word now.

"It's a possibility," Michelle said. "Regardless of what he decided, Gramps wanted to erase your memories and bind your powers. I told him your Dad wouldn't have wanted that. I tried to fight it, fight him, but I realized he made a good point. You would be safer. But I didn't want you to not know who you truly were. He didn't want magic to destroy you like it had destroyed both his boys. I told him I wouldn't lie to you about any of it, about your Dad. He told me I had a choice to make then: either I stayed and he erased my memory too or I left and could keep my memories.

"I knew he was a bastard," Coronado said.

"Gramps did that...," Clive said.

"Mom," Cliff said. He knew his Gramps. Even though he didn't want to believe it, he knew these were actions his Gramps would take given a hard situation. He wouldn't let anything sully the family's reputation. Magic wouldn't make that any different.

"He did it because he was afraid," Michelle said. "He was afraid of losing you because you were the only link to his son. He loved you. I could've stayed, but I didn't want to forget. I felt the least I could do for your Dad was remember. I have to go, I need to get on the road, but I'll come back. Maybe, if your Dad is out there and alive, you can find him. Save him... I love you all so much. I'm sorry that everything got so messed up. I'm going… Goodbye." She left the manor.

Coronado tried to go after her.

Cliff stopped him.

"We should stop her," Clive said when Coronado looked to him.

Cliff simply shook his head.

"She has been holding all this in for more than 20 years," Cliff said. "There's nothing we can say that will take her pain away, but there is something we can do."

"Find dad: if he's alive," Clive said.

"And save him: if we can," Coronado said. "Gramps couldn't."

"He's alive," Cliff said, "and we can save him. We're The Charmed Ones, the Halliwell Brothers, and that means we can do anything: long as we do it together. That's something you two recently taught me: a lesson I really needed to learn."

"I know you meant well but that was super cheesy," Coronado said.

"Don't ruin the moment," Clive said. "We'll help Dad, and we'll help Mom too."

Cliff smiled, wrapped his arms around his brothers' shoulders, and shook them affectionately.

"A smile," Coronado said. "You should do that more often."

"I think this means he really does like us and forgives us," Clive said. "Smile more."

"I do," Cliff said, "and I'll work on that."

"That smile inspires confidence," Coronado said. "You say we can do it with that smile, and I believe you."


	4. If I Die Young

Charmed T =

Thriller

Three

Trio

Triquetra

Trinity

The T can stand for any one of these words. Pick one.

Charmed T

It's close to midnight,

Something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight,

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream,

But terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze,

As horror looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed

Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life, inside a

Killer, thriller, tonight

They're out to get you

There's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you,

Unless you change that number on your dial

Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life, inside a

Killer, thriller, tonight

 _If I Die Young_

A young blonde woman with jade green eyes talked with an older brunette woman with jade green eyes. They were sitting on the front porch, drinking tea.

The young woman sat with her phone in her lap, listening to the song Bones.

"Reese Jean Delilah," the older brunette said. "It's your birthday. Happy birthday. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy your day."

"Mother," Reese said. "I'm too old to celebrate my birthday. I'm a spinster who is probably going to end up living with her mother. Getting enjoyment out of life has long passed." She sighed.

"You're not old," her mother said. "After Damian, I just want you to be happy. That good-looking young man asked you out the other night. After we have your birthday dinner, you should go see him. You don't have to date him. Get yourself laid."

"Mother," Reese said. She laughed. "We are not going to talk about Damian, and we are not going to talk about me getting laid."

Her mother laughed.

"I won't say another thing about either," her mother said.

"We're not doing a birthday dinner either," Reese said. "I got to go to work. I'm leaving."

"You're not going to kiss me goodbye at least?" her mother asked.

Reese kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," her mother said.

"I love you too," Reese said. "Bye mom."

Four Weeks Later

Reese stood outside that house, looking upon that same front porch. Her body had become transparent for a moment. She could still hear the song she had played that day. That was the last time she spoke with her mother. It wasn't the last time she saw her mother. She could see her mother all the time now, but her mother couldn't see her. She saw glimpses of her death: when her heart was ripped from her chest, when her heart was eaten in front of her, and when her body dropped to the floor. She saw the single tear she cried.

Reese walked away. She silenced that song. She left, walking away from her mother and the house.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clive leaned across the bar. He was on his break. He enjoyed waiting to go on break to meet with one of his brothers, who usually stopped in. Today, Coronado came through. He came to get some food and see if he might find someone he could have fun with after he got off work.

Coronado caught Ximena standing just behind Clive as Clive excitedly told him he might have a chance to prepare dinner for the mayor soon. He knew the look on her face.

"Hey Clive," Ximena grabbed his attention.

Clive stood up with a warm, gentle smile on his face.

Coronado caught her gaze for a moment, and he quickly shook his head.

Ximena ignored him.

Coronado leaned on his elbow.

"I wanted to ask you-" Ximena stopped in mid-sentence.

"What happened?" Coronado asked out loud. He rose from his elbow and looked around the room. Everybody was frozen. He looked to Clive. "You used your power. I can't believe it."

"Forget about that," Clive said. "She's about to ask me out."

"She is," Coronado said. "Say yes. Go out on a date. You're birthday's about to come up. Treat yourself. Or treat her. Give her that good Halliwell loving."

"I'm done with dating," Clive said. "I'm not doing anything for my birthday either. You know I don't celebrate my birthday. Not much changed with me in your six month absence."

A phone went off, and it began to play this song: Oh My.

"Whoever owns that phone I'm with them," Clive said.

"You're not done with dating," Coronado said, "and you are celebrating your birthday this year."

"I'm not even going to do Cliff's birthday family dinner this year," Clive said.

"I agree," Coronado said. "We're not doing that again. We're fine, strapping young men. We can do better than those old man dinners for your birthday."

"I don't have the best luck with women anyway," Clive said.

They both remember his ex-girlfriend and the several ex-girlfriends before her that either cheated on him, lied to him, or used him.

"She'll probably try to kill me," Clive said, glancing at Ximena. "I think I'm done with love. I give up."

"You're too much of a romantic to give up on love," Coronado said.

"And my birthday is just another day," Clive said. "It's just a reminder that you're another year, another day, closer to death. Now that I'm a Witch I don't need anything else to remind me that my life is fleeting."

"Look," Coronado said. "You're not going to do this. Love is not outside the cards for you just because you've had a number of hiccups, and being a Witch isn't an automatic death sentence. Weren't you interested in Aqua just last week?"

"Aqua was attractive," Clive said. "Ximena is attractive. However, besides everything else I said, I stand by not mixing business with pleasure. If anything goes wrong, which it probably will, we'll have to see each other every day. I don't want us to have a hostile work environment."

"Can you at least leave the door open?" Coronado said. "Don't outright shut her down. I'm not going to get through to you, especially about love. This is a conversation for you to have with Cliff. If you don't talk to him about it, I'm going to talk to him for you."

"You're a traitor," Clive said. "I'll talk to him if you promise not to do anything for my birthday."

"Normally I would respect your wishes, as I have for many years now," Coronado said, "but I don't think I can this time. You're going to talk to Cliff, and I'm not making any promises. Consider this payback for all those smartass remarks you've been dishing out since I've been back."

"I'll remember this," Clive said. He frowned at Coronado when the room unfroze. He fixed his expression as he turned back toward Ximena. The phone playing the song he heard earlier stopped.

"If you might want to go out tonight," Ximena continued from where she left off. "There's this Movie Trivia Night that my friends and I try to win once a week. Winners get free movies for a weekend minus concessions." She laughed nervously. "I remember you saying you were a movie buff too: at least a movie theater popcorn buff. I thought I'd invite you."

Coronado wanted to throw something at Clive because he saw the chemistry between them, but Clive had a hard time with showing people who he was because to him he was messed up, even though he was really just a good guy that couldn't get past his initial shyness and awkwardness when meeting new people.

"That actually sounds like a fun night," Clive said, avoiding her eyes. "Can I take a rain check? Get back to you another time?" If Coronado weren't sitting right behind him, he would've flat out declined: to spare Ximena, but he didn't want Coronado to talk to Cliff. He looked toward her.

"Oh yeah," Ximena said. "Let me know. The offer's good whenever."

"I'll talk to you later Coronado," Clive said, turning from her. "I've got to get back to work."

"See ya brother," Coronado said, watching Clive hurry to the back.

Coronado gestured for Ximena to come over.

"I saw you shake your head," Ximena said. "You tried to warn me. He's not interested."

"He's interested," Coronado said. "He just got out of a bad relationship: a really bad one. It was so bad it would depress him to know that you knew about it. So, I can't tell you. He's also getting the hang of this job, and he's dealing with family stuff too. I hope that didn't sound like a lot of baggage and turn you off him. He doesn't expect much good to happen to him is all."

"It doesn't sound like a lot of baggage," Ximena said. "I'd like to learn more about him. He's a good guy. You didn't turn me off him. I'm glad you told me. He's kind of private."

Coronado chuckled.

"Yeah," Coronado said. "He takes after Cliff in that regard. Don't let them fool you though. They might seem like sticks in the mud, but they can be as wild as I am. They just like to keep their fun sides under wraps."

Ximena laughed.

"Coronado," Ximena said. "You're crazy."

Coronado rose from his stool to head back to work.

"Clive's a good deal," Coronado said. "I'll work on him. If you hold out for him, he won't disappoint." He turned to leave, but he turned back. "Keep Saturday open. You're invited to Clive's Surprise Birthday Party."

Ximena laughed again.

"I'll do just that," Ximena said and nodded to him.

Coronado took off after leaving her with a rakish smile. He passed an attractive blonde woman with jade green eyes who had just come in and stood at the end of the bar, and he left her with that same smile and a nod.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clive was headed out for the day. He had finished the dinner prep, and Chef Molay told him he couldn't work any more doubles that week. He had his car because he had talked Cliff into letting Coronado borrow his truck. Cliff would be working some night shifts and sleeping most of the days anyway. He wanted to slip past Ximena because he felt bad about asking her for a rain check. He waited until she was busy with a few guests before he made his way for the door. He was standing beside a young woman. She had blonde hair and jade green eyes. Her words prevented him from leaving right away.

"I used to want to work here," the young woman said to herself. "It was my dream."

"There's still a chance," Clive said, overhearing her. "It was my dream too. I couldn't believe it when I got the job here."

"No…" the young woman said. "I wanted an amazing husband, two beautiful kids, maybe three or four, and some land for a small garden. I wanted so much. All of that was a part of my dreams. Any chance I had at making my dreams come true is gone now."

"Can I help you Miss?" Clive asked the young woman standing beside the bar, looking forlornly at all the dining room guests.

"Who?" The young woman asked. "Me?"

"Yes," Clive said.

"You can see me?" She asked him.

"Yes," Clive said. "I can see you." He knew that feeling of seeming invisible, especially with an older brother like Cliff and a younger brother like Coronado.

"That's impossible!" She exclaimed: shock and surprise in her voice.

Clive glanced to their left and right. He was a little surprised she didn't draw attention to herself and their conversation.

"Why is that?" Clive asked: a little smile on his face.

"Because I've been dead for four weeks," the young woman said.

Her words were an eye opener for Clive. His smile dropped from his face.

"You okay?" Ximena asked him. "Are you talking to yourself?"

Clive looked to her trying to figure out how he could lie when he was such a bad liar.

"I'm sorry," Clive said: for lack of anything else.

"No," Ximena said. "You're fine. I've been known to talk to myself a time or two too. My mother says it's a sign of genius." She laughed.

Clive laughed nervously, but he allowed himself to smile genuinely.

Ximena went back to work.

"Are you an actual Witch?" the young woman said.

"Yes," Clive said under his breath to try and avoid drawing attention to himself, answering her truthfully because why lie to a young dead woman. He was doing his best to speak under his breath. "Who are you?"

"I'm Reese Jean Delilah," Reese introduced herself. "I'm, I mean, I was a Witch practitioner. A Warlock killed me. I hate to ask, but would you help me? I seem to be stuck here on Earth. I can't move on."

"Yes," Clive said. "Of course. Nice to meet you Reese. If you would, follow me. I'd be happy to help."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff had just woken up from last night's shift. He checked the time on his phone. He was supposed to be going to the gym to meet with Macias. He slept later than usual. He thought he would, considering Coronado had his truck and after last week with his Mom and learning about his Gramps and Dad he wanted some extra rest and time to mull over his thoughts. He noticed he hadn't spoken with Elli in a little while. He also noticed that Macias had kind of pulled away, had been keeping his distance. When he went into his bathroom, barefoot, shirtless, and wearing nothing but his sweatpants, he still wasn't surprised to find Macias there.

"Kind of surprised you didn't cancel on me," Cliff said. He went to the sink to rinse off his face. He dried it and turned toward Macias.

"I have to talk to you about something," Macias said: more serious than usual. "I thought it better I pull away because I felt like I was being dishonest. I told myself a long time ago I'd always be honest with you."

Cliff nodded.

"Hold that thought," Cliff said. He pulled Macias from his seat on the back of the toilet.

Macias reached and placed his hand just inside Cliff's waistband.

Cliff placed a hand on Macias' to stop him, preventing Macias from pulling down his sweatpants. He took Macias' head into both his hands, held onto his golden brown curls, before he gave him a soft kiss that changed into a rough one that ended with Cliff biting his lower lip. Macias became instantly hard. When they parted, their eyes meeting, Cliff grabbed hold of Macias' hard-on and clutched it for a moment. This made Macias laugh. Cliff smiled. Macias tried not to drop to his knees right then. He couldn't after what he saw last week, a woman who disguised herself as Elli and somehow became the woman named Lori, and after agreeing to work with Elli, assisting her and her partner Sora in learning Cliff's and his brothers' secret: not without telling Cliff first.

"What was that for?" Macias asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Cliff asked him back.

Macias shook his head.

"I owed you that," Cliff said.

"You don't owe me anything," Macias said.

"Acting serious doesn't suit you either," Cliff added. "You worried me."

"Aren't you always worried about me?" Macias said.

"No," Cliff said. "I know if you needed me you wouldn't hesitate to call on me. That's what separates you from everybody else I lo-hate: everybody else I care about." He couldn't say that word: the word everyone in his life wanted to hear him say. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Clive had mentioned baby steps last week. He'd take it easy, take it slow, and see, feel out himself and his world a little more: a little more each day.

Cliff had taken Macias a little off guard, but with his last line Macias was happy to see the Cliff he recognized. He did love seeing a Cliff trying not to hold himself back. It brought a smile to his face.

"Do you want me to know?" Cliff asked him: seriously.

"I do," Macias said. "I think you should."

"You don't want me to know now," Cliff said. "Not yet."

"I don't," Macias said.

"That's fair," Cliff said. "I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." He placed a hand on Macias' hand, which was still inside his waistband. "You want to-" He glanced down at their hands before he met his eyes again. "Before we head for the gym?"

"Hell yeah," Macias said, pulling down Clive's sweatpants and bending low to meet his front.

"I'm your guy," Cliff said. "Don't you forget it."

Macias looked toward him.

"I'm yours," Macias said. "I didn't forget."  
Cliff covered half his face out of embarrassment.

"I never apologized for saying that," Cliff said.

"And you're not going to," Macias said. "It's true. We aren't going to argue the semantics. We aren't going to argue the truth."

Cliff uncovered his face and nodded to Macias.

Macias nodded in return.

"Now shut up Sarge," Macias said, "so I can get you off." He took Cliff into his mouth.

"Yes Sarge," Cliff said after a hearty laugh.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Hey," Coronado called Cliff after he returned to his office. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm on my way to the gym," Cliff said. "What's up?"

"It's about Clive," Coronado said. "We're not doing one of your old man dinners for him this year. We're throwing him a surprise party."

"He won't want a surprise party," Cliff said.

"You don't think I know this?" Coronado said. "He needs one. He's talking about giving up on love and not even celebrating his birthday because his death is around the corner. I don't have time for that. You need to talk to him, and we need to throw him this party."

"While I wouldn't mind throwing a party for Clive," Cliff said, "I'm going to end up doing all the work for it, and then I'll have to listen to you complain about everything because it's not up to your standards."

"You make it sound like I'm irresponsible," Coronado said.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way," Cliff said. "You're not irresponsible, except when you have to do anything for anybody else."

Macias laughed next to Cliff, which caused Cliff to smile.

Coronado was going to tell Cliff to tell Macias he said hi, but he decided against it. He hadn't even seen Macias since the incident. He'd wait. Cliff would invite him to the party.

"I'm going to prove you wrong," Coronado said. "You talk to Clive. I'll make the party happen. Can you at least help if I need you to do something?"

"I can," Cliff said. "Seriously, I'll talk to him. We'll throw him this party. Anything you want me to do, even if it's the whole thing, I'll do it."

"No," Coronado said. "I got it. You stick to your strengths: paying the bills, manor upkeep, and ensuring Clive doesn't reach the bottom of his rabbit hole again. I'll throw him a bash, but I'll keep you on-call."

"Sounds fair," Cliff said. "Talk to you later hermanito (little brother)."

"Adios hermano mayor (big brother)," Coronado said slowly. Cliff hadn't called him hermanito since before the incident. "It's going to be Saturday at the manor. I know that much already. Start inviting people. Adios."

Coronado hung up the phone, and so did Cliff.

"You and Elli are coming to Clive's surprise birthday party," Cliff told Macias. "Giving you a heads up now. I'm going to talk with her later."

Cliff and Coronado both looked upon their phones for a moment before they continued on with their day.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

"I'm Clive by the way," he introduced himself: a little nervous.

"I overheard," Reese said. "Nice to meet you too Clive."

"So," Clive said. "Can you tell me what's been going on with you? What happened?"

"After getting over the shock of being dead," Reese explained as Clive drove them back to the manor, "I tried getting help from other Witch practitioners and Psychics. They couldn't see or hear me. They couldn't help. I accepted my fate. I've been wandering around my old favorite places ever since, watching life pass by for other people. What a wonderful twist of fate that I ran into you: an actual Witch."

"I'm so sorry that you were killed," Clive said. "Does that mean you're a ghost?"

"I think so," Reese said. She proved this by putting her head through the roof of Clive's car and pulling it back in. "Yep. I'm a ghost." She chuckled.

Clive felt bad for her: more than he already did.

Reese had tried to make him laugh about the situation. She saw that it didn't work.

"Hmmm," Reese added. "I must have some unfinished business. I don't know. I guess I should've taken everything my mother tried to teach me more seriously. I didn't really believe in it, but she did. It made her happy. So, I shared it with her."

"I'm so sorry," Clive said. He shook his head, beginning to feel sad and depressed. "I think my ex is the one who might've killed you. I didn't know she was a Warlock. It tried to kill me too."

"Don't apologize Clive," Reese said. "It wasn't you. You offered to help. That means the world to me."

"I have to pull myself together," Clive said. "I said I would help. Do you know what your unfinished business might be?"

"No," Reese said. She shook her head. "I can't think of anything. I am worried about my mother. Maybe, I'm here to make sure she finds peace. She hasn't been the same since my death."

"I'll go to see her then," Clive said. "We will. I also have an idea of how we can find out what your unfinished business might be."

"You've already been a big help," Reese said. "Just meeting you has kept me from…falling to the despair. I was heading that way: slowly but surely."

Clive looked over toward her, but she didn't look at him.

She quickly changed the subject, and he focused on the road.

"She works later tonight," Reese said, "but she'll be off tomorrow. Let's see her tomorrow."

"That works perfectly," Clive said. "I'm off tomorrow too."

"I'll wait until you get up in the morning," Reese said. "I don't sleep."

"No," Clive said. "I'll stay up with you. You've been alone and by yourself the past four weeks: with no one to talk to. Talk to me. I was never a big fan of sleep anyway."

"You don't have to," Reese said.

"I want to," Clive said.

"Thanks Clive," Reese said.

They settled into a comfortable silence. A song came on the radio as they took in the sunset: The Game of Love. They glanced at each other when it started, and they listened to it together until it finished.

Clive sent a group message to Cliff and Coronado. Coronado had started it through an app, calling it TCOs. It was for business only.

[Don't make any plans for tonight. We have some work to attend to for our second job.] Clive was too paranoid to speak of their Witch duties directly. [It's not an emergency and there's no imminent danger. I'll explain later.]

[I'm already getting excited! :D I wonder what we'll face this week.] Coronado said.

[No imminent danger? I'll be home soon.] Cliff said.

[Take your time. There's no need to hurry.] Clive said.

[For someone who wasn't receptive to this stuff, you sure do seem to attract stuff to you. You're a supernatural magnet! Haha!] Coronado.

[*Shake My Head*] Cliff said.

[*Groans*] Clive said. [I'll meet you both later.]

"When we get back to the manor," Clive said, "I'll introduce you to my two brothers. Sorry. That's who I was messaging. All three of us are Witches. With our combined magic, I want to say I can guarantee we can get you on your way. They won't be home for a little while though. Is that okay?"

"I've waited this long," Reese said and chuckled. "Would it be okay if we made two stops first?"

"I'll get you where you need to go," Clive said. "I might have to GPS it, but I'll get you there. Where to?"

"First," Reese said, "I'd like to stop by my old apartment. It won't be mine anymore, but there's something I'd like for you to get. Nobody would've been able to find it. The second stop, if you don't mind, I'd like to stop by my grave."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Coronado sat at his desk. He'd managed to get a lot of work done. It had been fun, but he always seemed to go through his caseload too fast. He didn't want to ruffle any feathers or showoff. He noticed the other Specialists enjoyed taking their sweet time and complaining about the amazing pieces they had to research and catalogue. Coronado loved the research aspect of his job, and when he spoke to Prynn about writing his cards and reports in his own voice as opposed to the stuffy, snooze-inducing way he learned to do it that aspect of his job became a breeze, especially because he could listen to music while he worked. Leaning back in his extremely comfortable chair, Coronado couldn't help think that while he'd never tell Cliff this having a job like this one he was glad Cliff forced him to go to college. Cliff had been proven right. You could actually get a job doing what you went to school for and make good money, and you didn't have to go to school forever. Getting his work done in a few hours had been easy. Planning and putting together Clive's surprise party should've been easy, but every time he was about to call a number to order or reserve something he realized it was more his own style than Clive's. Coronado could throw a party that would bring down the house, but Clive wasn't a bring-down-the-house party kind of guy.

When he thought of himself, Coronado thought eclectic and eccentric; when he thought of Cliff, Coronado thought rustic but modern; when he thought of Clive, Coronado thought…classy or classic. He could work with that. He had an idea: based on the company breakfast they had on Monday. He went to go see Prynn.

Coronado knocked on the door to her office. She already had him hot under the collar. Oh yeah, he was definitely inviting her to the party, but he wanted to get her help too. He planned on not asking Cliff for help.

"Hey," Coronado said. "You busy?"

"I'm not," Prynn said. "I finished with a Skype conference a bit ago. Was about to call on Trenton. I know you're not busy if it's business as usual for you. Need something?"

"I was wondering if I could get the number of the company that catered the breakfast we had recently," Coronado said. He came into her office.

Prynn met him in the middle of the room.

He looked deep into her eyes: with a look of hunger.

Prynn felt it. She didn't turn away from it.

"Food For Thought," Prynn said. "Yes. Why?"

"I want to throw a party for my older brother," Coronado said. "I want it to be something he'll like, but something that'll send him for a loop."

This made Prynn laugh.

"Food is a cornerstone for any event for him," Coronado said. "You're coming. Trenton can come with you."

"Trenton doesn't do parties," Prynn said. "I'll come though. I'd be interested in meeting your brother."

"Brothers," Coronado said. "I have two. Clive is the middle brother. Cliff is our older brother."

"I'd be interested in seeing if they're anything like you," Prynn said with a nod and smile.

"Want me to pick you up?" Coronado questioned her: with a look and tone that was just barely subtle.

"Hmmm," Prynn said. She turned around, went threw her index box, and pulled out the business card. She handed it to him. "I don't know about that Mr. Halliwell."

Coronado grasped her hand with one hand before he took the card with his other. His eyes never left hers.

"You and I alone…" Prynn sat at the edge of her desk. She crossed her legs. She shook her head.

"I'll text you with more details," Coronado said. "It's Saturday night at my house. I'll give you time to change you mind."

Coronado headed back for his office, but as he reached the door he had a Premonition.

Coronado saw flashes: he saw himself in between Prynn's legs while she sat on the edge of her desk. She let him take care of her, satisfy her, as she leaned back on her hands atop her desk. She wrapped her legs around him. He firmly held her underneath her thighs. He applied pressure: with his hands and with his tongue. He sent her soaring.

Coronado grinned slyly when he came back, shutting her door and locking it. He went to her, looking deep into her eyes, and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Mr. Halliwell?" Prynn questioned him.

"Sit back," Coronado told her. "Relax. Enjoy the ride." He ripped her pantyhose, pushed her black silk panties aside, and put his tongue to work.

Prynn didn't stop him.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

"They've been busy the past several weeks," Prynn sat on the corner of her desk while Trenton stood at the window, looking upon the world below.

They were both playing a game of chess on a board nearby. Prynn played the White pieces while Trenton played the Black pieces.

"They don't realize their actions are having ripple effects on the supernatural world," Trenton said.

"They're new to the craft," Prynn said. "They're also quite powerful. They can't help that."

"They draw attention to themselves," Trenton said.

"They're going to face all of Evil," Prynn said. "It's best they did, so Good could make the moves they're making to support them."

"Good is as afraid of them as Evil is," Trenton said. "They were making moves when they were kids. Think of the pieces they've procured on their own: Chevaliers, Familiars, Whitelighters…"

"Corwin was no fool," Prynn said. "Evil might've gotten him in the end, but he was the original: The Charmed One. He planned ahead."

"No," Trenton said and shook his head. "He couldn't have planned this. He predicted the future, but his descendants did this all on their own, even if subconsciously."

"He predicted quite a lot," Prynn said. "It's unfortunate that we ignored a lot of what he said. Of course, my duty is to monitor and not interfere."

"Hybrids have become powerful," Trenton said, "but while they do have many more strengths than either part of their sum they also have more weaknesses."

"Our main weakness, Good, Evil, and the In-Between, is that we all have our rules to follow," Prynn said. She turned from the chessboard toward Trenton, and he turned from the window toward her. "They have no such restrictions. They're unlimited and uninhibited. It's spread across the three of them. That's their greatest strength, and in my opinion the best and only one they really need to be successful."

"And it can only be done if they remain united: together," Trenton said.

Prynn sighed.

"They've proven that will be their greatest obstacle," Prynn said, "but they're working on it."

Trenton smiled without showing any of his teeth to himself behind her before he let the smile fade. He went and stood before the chessboard. He looked over it before he looked up.

Their eyes met.

"Is the Queen going to make its move?" Trenton asked her.

Prynn gave him a little smile. Was he asking about their game or The Charmed Ones? She didn't plan on inquiring of which he was asking about. She placed her hand on her Queen. Then, she slowly pulled it back, crossing her arms.

"Not yet," Prynn said. "It'll let the rook, bishop, and knight do their work."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Cliff called Elli after he and Macias put their stuff in lockers in the locker room.

"So," Cliff said, when she answered, "why aren't you talking to me?"

"Was it foolish of me to think you wouldn't notice?" Elli questioned him. "That was rhetorical." She said this, knowing he hadn't planned on answering.

"You mad at me for not telling you what's going on with me and my brothers?" Cliff said, which managed to take Elli off guard.

Elli asked herself: how could she know to expect the unexpected from Cliff and be surprised by him every time?

"No," Elli said. "You said I would figure it out. I'm trying. I've been busy with work, and I-" She thought about it, looking over to her partner Sora while she sat at her desk doing paperwork. "I guess I wanted to give you space for a couple reasons: one being that your Mom recently blew into town. I know you don't like to talk about her, so I was letting you process that."

"Her visit was enlightening to say the least," Cliff said. "I don't care to talk about it, except to say I think things might get better for us down the road."

"Oh wow," Elli said. "After 20 years? What happened?"

"I almost lost her," Cliff admitted. "She almost died right in front of me. It's easy to stay mad at someone when they're not around. I don't know. Thinking of her being gone for good was different."

"I get it," Elli said. "May I inquire of the purpose of this call? I do have to work you know."

"Wanted to hear your voice again," Cliff said, "and hoping you can make it to Clive's surprise birthday party this Saturday. Coronado and I are throwing it, but Coronado's going to do the majority of the work. I want you there. Macias will be there too."

"I have to come," Elli said through a smile. "I have to see Clive's face when he sees what you two did. I like a good laugh." At the same time, she grabbed a notepad and pen and wrote on it: Don't make plans for Saturday. We're headed to the Halliwell Manor. She tossed this onto her partner's desk. "You don't mind if I invite Sora along with me, do you?" She looked to Sora, and Sora nodded.

"I don't mind at all," Cliff said. "Coronado wants to be the responsible one, and I'm inclined to let him. If I can, I plan to drink: heavily."

"Oh no," Elli said and muffled a laugh. "You know how you get when you get drunk. Flexing your muscles for people, picking people up and holding them over your head, giving everybody bear hugs, taking your clothes off, and don't forget getting frisky." She whispered the next part. "You're such a happy, horny drunk."

Sora heard her and laughed.

Cliff laughed too.

"Don't let that get around," Cliff said.

"Never," Elli said.

"I'll text you the details later as I get them," Cliff said.

"Sounds good," Elli said. "Talk to you later."

Cliff and Macias pumped iron for a little while before they took turns on the sandbag. They both saw Julio, who grabbed their attention. They greeted Julio as he and a buddy of his went to take turns bench pressing. Cliff and Macias went back to their sandbag.

"Part of the reason I wanted to go to the gym with you today is because I wanted to talk to you," Cliff said. His focus was on his punches and the sandbag. "Are you all right with me and Elli back together: at least intimately?" He stopped punching the bag. "I should've brought this up sooner."

"Far as I know Elli and I are on the same page," Macias said. The puzzled expression that took to Cliff's face made Macias smile. "Neither one of us minds taking advantage of you."

Cliff tried not to smile at that. He looked away from Macias.

"Your body I mean," Macias added.

"I know what you meant," Cliff said.

When Cliff gave Macias his attention again, Macias saw the look in Cliff's eyes that told him Cliff wanted to broach something that wouldn't be easy for him to talk about. It was a hard look.

"You been sleeping with other guys," Cliff said. "Right?"

How did Cliff manage to make him feel guilty when he knew Cliff wasn't trying to do so?

"I only bring it up because I want to keep you and Elli safe," Cliff said: his concentration back on his punches and the bag.

"I know," Macias said.

"Elli knows we're involved," Cliff said. "You know she and I are involved."

Macias, and Elli probably too, knew that those were it. While he and she might have been with other people, masturbated, used toys, or whatever, Cliff ignored urges. He didn't have sex with other people, and he didn't masturbate. He was akin to a camel or a hunchback whale. He didn't need it, but when he got it you had to be ready.

"I've been fucking two guys regularly," Macias said, looking upon Cliff's face even though Cliff wouldn't look at him. "We get checked regularly, together, and always use protection: condoms and Prep. I don't let anyone else fuck me. You're the only one I let fuck me." Macias caught Cliff's eye when he said that. Cliff didn't let his eye linger. "It's been awhile though."

Cliff held onto the bag and stopped it from swinging. His attention wasn't on Macias.

"You want to go in the back," Cliff said, "so I can fuck you right now." He let his eyes meet Macias'.

"Are you serious?" Macias said. "You mean in the locker room, right now?"

Cliff said nothing. He grabbed his growing hard-on for a quick second and showed it to Macias.

"If you got a condom," Cliff said.

"I've got you covered Sarge," Macias said.

"Let's get to it then Sarge," Cliff said.

Macias headed into the locker room, and Cliff followed behind him, glancing around him, taking in his surroundings, to make sure no one was headed in with them.

They didn't bother to get undressed. Once in the locker room, in no time at all Cliff had put on a rubber and was deep in Macias with one of his arms wrapped around Macias' chest and his other wrapped around his neck, hitting a hard, fast, and aggressive rhythm.

Cliff had never done anything like this in such a public place. Yes, he'd had some sexual encounters with Elli and Macias in public, outdoor spaces, but he never had done anything with either of them inside a building where they were most likely to get caught. Elli and Macias had given him opportunities, but he always declined. He didn't want people to think badly or poorly of him. He was helping to raise two kids, teens, and he already had something of a reputation because he fought so much, even if it was on behalf of others.

Now, Cliff didn't much care if he got caught. Clive and Coronado were adults now. Coronado had made that clear. And like Clive had said, they were Witches, which meant they had a job that could cost them their lives at any minute. It reminded Cliff of being in the military. The point was…he wanted to be happy. He thought he had known what that entailed until his life turned upside down six months ago and then again several weeks ago. He didn't know anymore, but he did know he wanted to make the people in his life, who he cared about deeply and more than anything, happy. With his Dad possibly alive, and him with an idea on how to find out for sure through their Uncle, and learning of his Mom's past and her emotional turmoil and journey, and thinking of how and knowing why his Gramps coped with living the way he did all those years, drinking, sleeping around, and gambling, Cliff had made up his mind in the past week that he would try, try his hardest, to ensure he and his brothers got what Coronado always wanted them to have: a full life, even if it did manage to be a short one.

"Fuck!" Macias exclaimed through gritted teeth when Cliff fucked the cum out of him. He shot all over the lockers in front of him. "Fuck…"

When Cliff came, soon after, he thrusted deep, which made Macias take in a quick breath, and then Cliff rested on Macias' back. They were both hot, sweaty, and breathing heavily: still connected. When they heard someone moan behind them, they both turned to find Julio, who had just shot into his own hand.

Julio looked up.

"Eh…sorry," Julio said. "But, that was fucking hot."

Macias laughed.

"I won't say anything," Julio said. "If I had of known, you two were, I would've left you alone Cliff." He had looked upon Cliff's face, which for anyone who knew of him would know it had assumed its neutral position.

Cliff had turned away from Julio to pull out of Macias, remove the rubber, and tuck himself back into his sweatpants. He tossed the rubber in the nearby trashcan.

Julio was worried and nervous about Cliff's reaction as he pulled up his pants

Macias pulled up his gym shorts.

"You're good," Cliff said.

Julio breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're glad you enjoyed the show," Macias said and laughed. He wiped down the locker with some of the disinfectant wipes.

Cliff shook his head while smiling.

"Shower time," Cliff said, grabbing Macias by the head and moving him along toward the showers. He followed him. "You too." He spoke to Julio. "Come on."

Cliff picked up three towels from the shelf. He threw one at Macias' head, and he handed another to Julio. They each took a shower in separate stalls. Macias sang. Julio laughed. Cliff enjoyed their company.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"If everything has been moved out of your apartment," Clive whispered to Reese as they climbed the stairs of her old apartment building, "why'd you want to come back here?"

"I wanted to become a famous chef," Reese said. "I learned from my grandmother. When she died, she left me some beautiful jewelry and an ornate cookbook in which she had written a lot of her recipes: not just hers but those she'd gathered over the years from family, friends, and places all over the world. She used to travel. I always wanted to travel. I'd like to get the jewelry to my mom, but I'd like you to have the cookbook. That way it passes on to someone who enjoys cooking and has a passion for it. My mom? She can't even make toast."

Clive laughed.

"I couldn't accept it," Clive said.

"Please," Reese said.

They reached the third floor and went to the room at the end of the hall on the left side. Clive knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again. No answer.

"No ones home," Reese said. "Maybe we can come back later?"

Clive looked down the hall. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card.

"No more of your time should be wasted," Clive said.

"What are you going to do?" Reese asked.

"I was the mild-mannered one out of the three of us: my brothers and me," Clive told her as he slipped the credit card into the vertical crack between the door and the frame, "but that also allowed me to be the sneaky one. I read and hung out with the wrong crowd growing up, and I learned a few things." He got the door open, and they went inside. He slowly and quickly shut the door.

"You're a Witch with a few tricks up your sleeve," Reese said.

"The old ladies at my Gramps' church would've considered me a troubled youth," Clive said, "had not my younger brother Coronado already long since claimed the title."

"Follow me," Reese said. She took in the apartment as she walked. "Everything's different. It's crazy to have lived a whole life somewhere and then see it completely gone." She took them to her old bedroom into the closest. She pointed into the ceiling. "The jewelry box and the cookbook should be up there."

Clive went and grabbed the desk chair in the bedroom. He climbed it, and he reached into the ceiling and pulled out the items Reese had discussed. Afterward, he returned the chair back under the desk. He examined the cookbook.

"This is beautiful," Clive told Reese.

"My grandmother was multitalented," Reese said. "I only added one thing. Well, I added one section. She was terrible with desserts, so I started the dessert section and added recipes for Banana Foster's Cake, Lemon Meringue Pie, and Baked Banana Pudding."

"I'm terrible with desserts too," Clive said, "but those sound good. I'll try my hand."

"Hopefully you'll add your own too," Reese said. "Let's go. I don't want you to get in trouble."

The twosome quickly left Reese's old apartment: Reese peeking her head through the door to make sure no one was coming before they left.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Elli, Sora, and Macias sat at a table in the back corner of an elegant Chinese Restaurant called The Ancient Tiger. They were having dinner together, but the purpose of their meeting was to discuss business.

"Every time I come here I am blown away," Elli said. "The food is amazing. I don't know whether to get what I always get or try something new."

"I've never been," Macias said. "Thank you for the invitation. This is your family's restaurant?"

"Yes," Sora said. "We've had it for generations. It's gone from fast food delivery service, best hole in the wall of the city, to five-star taste-sensation. My parents and grandparents do much of the cooking while owning it. My aunts and uncles tend to the business side of things. My younger cousins run the front of the house. My brother manages. Here he is now. Elli, you remember him. Macias, this is my older brother Jinrei."

Jinrei was tall and ruggedly built. He had dark brown eyes, maintained a head of styled, jet-black hair, and wore thin-rimmed glasses.

Elli waved.

Macias stood and shook his hand.

"This is his first time," Sora said.

"You're in for a treat then," Jinrei said. "I would suggest ordering the Peking duck. I hope you don't mind if I borrow my sister for a moment."

"No problem," Elli said.

"Not at all," Macias said, "thank you, and I'll take your suggestion."

Sora stood from the table, and she followed her brother to the lounge area where people could see the night view of the city. She heard the last few comments from Elli and Macias.

"Damn," Macias said. "Excuse my language. That's a good-looking man."

"I know right," Elli said. "His wife thought so too. They've been married four years, and they have four kids."

"Sora comes from a good-looking family," Macias said. "Apparently, Jinrei's wife can't get enough of the good stuff."

"Stop," Elli said.

The two of them laughed together. Sora couldn't help shake her head.

"What is it?" Sora said when they reached the corner off to the side to themselves.

"I think you're right," Jinrei said.

The two of them had a clear view of Elli and Macias from where they stood. Both of them leaned on the small, round, tall table that occupied their space.

"Could it even be possible?" Sora asked. "Why do you suddenly agree with me?"

"Macias," Jinrei said. "He has been in the presence of all three of their powers. I would say he's spent a majority of time in their home. It's their center." He looked to his sister. "Because he's here in the restaurant, his connection to the supernatural and magic has been magnified." He pulled out the amulet at his chest for a moment before he returned it inside his shirt. "It alerts me and gives me readings."

"I don't plan on saying a word or making a move until I know for certain," Sora said, looking to her brother.

"You could just ask them," Jinrei said, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm a stranger to them Jinrei," Sora said. "If I ask them, they immediately won't trust me, and then they might possibly think I'm a danger to both Elli and them. I won't risk that. I have my duty."

"You're right," Jinrei said. "Besides, there isn't really a need to rush or worry."

"Exactly," Sora said. "I should be able to obtain confirmation of their identities tomorrow night. If they are who we believe they are, I'll speak up. I'll make a move soon after. Each week they draw her closer to the truth."

"Cliff does," Jinrei said.

Sora nodded.

"It's him, Clive too, but it's mostly the brothers' activities," Sora said. "Doesn't matter. She can't learn the truth. I won't let it happen."

"I understand," Jinrei said.

"If you'll excuse me," Sora said. She returned to the table with Elli and Macias.

"We've got a little time before the food comes," Elli said. "Your cousin said she'd get you your usual."

Sora nodded.

"I wanted to discuss Clive's surprise birthday party," Elli said. "I feel that would be the best time to get a hold of this book you mentioned Macias. We, Sora and I, can ensure they don't go upstairs. You can search for it, and if you find it take pictures. You never really said why you think this book is important?"

"The thieves wanted it," Macias said. "Their mom knew about it. She claimed she wanted it. Tells me it has some importance." He hadn't told them about seeing Elli become Lori. He figured that could've been the trick of the eye. That had to have some explanation. "In your business, I think it would at least be called a clue."

"Maybe it contains details of what they do or how they do it," Sora said.

"It could contain the why," Elli said. "It might also tell us what keeps happening to the criminals once they disappear."

"You said you didn't think they were into anything illegal," Macias said.

"I don't," Elli said. "I'm not saying I believe they're murdering people or dumping bodies in shallow graves. I'm just saying this book might have the explanation."

"We've decided," Sora said. "We have a plan. Now, let's enjoy a good meal, and we'll tackle this tomorrow night."

"Agreed," Elli said.

"I'm with that," Macias said.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Clive stood just behind Reese as they stood before four headstones: Ruth Anne Quincy – Beloved Mother and Grandmother, William 'Bill' Jean Quincy – Beloved Husband and Father, Thomas Delilah – Beloved Husband and Father, and Reese Jean Delilah – Beloved Daughter.

"I keep coming back here," Reese said. "I don't know why. At first, I think I was looking for them. I was looking for my grandparents and my dad. I was hoping they'd show up, find me, and lead me to where I'm supposed to go: to what's next. Then, I guess I kept coming back as a reminder. It's sad, but I'm not sad for myself. I'm sad for my mom. She's all alone now."

"You two were close," Clive said.

Reese turned to face him.

"She was my best friend," Reese said. "That probably sounds pathetic, but we talked about everything. She was always there for me, especially after my dad died. She could always, always, make me laugh."

"That doesn't sound pathetic at all," Clive said, shaking his head. He was trying not to cry.

Reese couldn't cry, but she sounded like she very much wanted to.

"Every year we would celebrate my birthday together," Reese said. "This would've been the first year after three years with my abusive ex Damian. I didn't go though. I skipped out on it to meet with some guy. That's why…That's how…I died." She looked at Clive a moment. "I gave up on my birthday. That's the main reason I didn't celebrate it. I was tired, sad, and lonely. Told myself another one would come. Like it always does." She met his eyes. "Don't ever give up on your birthday. Don't let life bring you down to the point that you don't celebrate it." She turned back toward her grave. "Because when you're gone, when your short life is over, you won't have to worry about ever celebrating it again."

Clive looked upon Reese's grave and then looked upon Reese.

"Hey," Clive said. "Let's go. You've introduced me to your family. I want to introduce you to mine."

Reese turned toward Clive and nodded. They left together, walking side by side.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Got your text," Cliff said, sitting at the island when Coronado came through the back door with two handfuls of bags. Cliff took the bags from him. They were decorations. "You got everything covered?"

Coronado went and shut and locked the door.

"Yes," Coronado said. "I got it all done. Food will be catered. Cake is ordered. An old buddy of mine is going to DJ the event. Sent out invitation texts."

"Who all did you invite?" Cliff asked.

"I invited some of his work friends," Coronado said, "specifically Ximena. I invited some of his old culinary school buddies. I got in contact with some of his Tae Kwon Do and gaming buddies. They all said they'd be happy to come. They were kind of surprised because they realized they'd never known him to celebrate his birthday with a party. I had to tell them it was because he never had."

"They'll make this one a great one," Cliff said.

"I got Clive a gift," Coronado said. "By the way, because you didn't help, you're paying for half of everything. And no, you're not putting your name on the gift I got him."

Cliff couldn't help laugh.

"I would've helped if you'd have let me know what you needed done," Cliff said.

"You can help now by taking that stuff to the basement because you're the only one who ever goes down there," Coronado said, "and we need to hide this stuff until late tomorrow."

"I live to serve," Cliff said, carrying all the bags down into the basement.

"I know you had sex," Coronado said, shouting down after him. "Cracking jokes and laughing…You can't pull anything past me."

Cliff had gone down the stairs laughing, but he came up the stairs good and quiet with a neutral expression and straight face.

"I knew it," Coronado said, sitting down at the table. "You and Elli?"

Cliff sat on his stool, and he looked at Coronado who was smiling. Coronado's smile slowly faded.

"I actually want to tell you," Cliff said, "but I'm afraid if I talk about it with you I might ruin one of the presents I have for Clive."

"I'm guessing that's the two of us not getting into it," Coronado said.

Cliff nodded.

Coronado laughed softly to himself.

"Well," Coronado said. "We can talk about it. Let's just take it easy. We'll go, and if it looks like it might get ugly we'll stop."

"It was with Macias," Cliff said. "We, uh, did it in the locker room at the gym."

Coronado started laughing.

"I knew there was a young, fun, and wild ma n deep down underneath that old man somewhere," Coronado said. "I mean, we're all related to Gramps, and Gramps was a freak."

Cliff shook his head and laughed.

"Never done anything like that in a public place," Cliff said.

"Never?" Coronado half-questioned and half-exclaimed. "Man, I've done it in parking lots, libraries, offices, etc., etc. Go on."

"That was the first time since you know," Cliff said. "A guy from work ended up catching us, and he uh-" He gestured with his hand jacking off. "To us."

Coronado laughed again, and Cliff laughed with him.

"I didn't even care," Cliff said.

Coronado gave him a look.

"I cared for a minute," Cliff said. "Then, I got over it. I mean, I wasn't ashamed, and I didn't feel guilty."

"You're not supposed to feel those things when you're having fun and when you're happy," Coronado said.

They shared silence for a few moments. They weren't looking at each other. Cliff was leaning forward on the stool, holding his fist. Coronado was leaning backward on the table, resting on his elbow.

"I was angry with you because you gave him something I can't give him," Cliff said. He wasn't looking at Coronado.

This caused Coronado to sit up, but he didn't say anything for once.

"Yeah," Cliff said, "I know it doesn't make sense. He fucks other guys. I can ignore that. But this was you, and I caught the two of you. Like you wanted." He finally raised his head and looked at his brother. "Gramps used to tell me all the time 'It's weak to give your heart away. Don't do it. Why? Because you need it if you're going to be strong, if you're going to do the things you know have to be done. You can't be weak Cliff. I'm shit. So, you have to take care of yourself, your brothers, and this family, especially after I'm gone.' Yeah, sometimes he was drunk when he told me that, but it's always stuck with me. Those two have my heart, and they know it, even if I can't properly express it. You and Clive, you're always going to be my younger brothers no matter how old you get. Now that we're Witches, I'm going to be more protective than I was before."

Coronado smiled at this.

"You all think I don't know myself," Cliff said. He sat back and leaned against the island. "I know myself too well. I know I care too much. I'm a jealous guy. I feel strongly. I can get-" He coughed. "A tad bit violent." He coughed again. "If I didn't know me before, my powers have hit me over the head with it. All that to say I'm trying and I'm going to try to be more open with all of you, and that I am truly sorry for hurting you. That was unforgiveable."

"Don't apologize," Coronado said. "I brought that on myself. I knew what I was doing: sort of. Is it stupid that I'm glad we fought? That was real. You felt like my brother. You should've kicked my ass. And this conversation here, this is real. We should've become Witches sooner. The point is part of the reason I did it is because I never could understand you. I didn't know if you resented us or hated yourself. You wouldn't let me and Clive know. Gramps probably knew better. You. Clive got to know a little more eventually. I feel like this is the first time you let me get to see you. I get it. I at least have a better sense. I finally understand." He paused briefly. "You." He rapped on the table. "We should do this again some time."

Cliff smiled. Coronado laughed. They both turned toward the front door when they heard Clive enter.

"Hey guys," Clive called to them. "I'm here."

Cliff and Coronado went and stood in the foyer. Clive shut the door and locked it. Reese took several steps down the short hall. Clive went before her and stood just inside the foyer as she stood in the hallway entrance way.

"Glad you made it," Cliff said. "Your messages had me concerned, especially after not hearing from you the rest of the day." He looked to the young woman. "Hello. I'm Cliff."

"Sorry about that," Clive said. "We had errands to run." He held up the jewelry box he held in his hand and the cookbook tucked to his chest.

"I know you," Coronado said. "I've seen you before. You're from the restaurant." He looked to Clive, speaking in a quick whisper that they all could hear. "If I would've known you were already seeing someone, I wouldn't have been pushing you earlier."

"No," Clive said. "We're not together." He looked at Reese, and Reese looked at him. She smiled and looked down and away, and he smiled and looked up and away. "This is the person we need to help. Her name's Reese." He went and set the jewelry box and cookbook down on the foyer table.

Reese waved.

"No offense," Coronado said to Reese and then spoke to Clive, "but she doesn't look like she needs help."

"She's dead," Clive said. "She's a ghost. She needs our help to move on."

Cliff and Coronado both looked to Reese in unison, and then they both looked to Clive in unison.

"She doesn't look dead," Cliff said.

"She's not a ghost," Coronado said. He looked to Reese. "I'm sorry. He's kidding. He's a kidder." He looked back to Clive. He spoke in another quick whisper that everybody heard. "What are you doing? Stop that. Stop insulting the pretty lady."

"I'll prove it," Clive said. "Reese." He turned toward her. "Think fast." He tossed his car keys at her.

Reese didn't even move to catch them. The keys sailed through her. She gave him a look and then giggled.

"Family meeting," Cliff said.

"Family meeting," Clive said.

"We got to talk this out," Coronado said to Reese. "Don't mind us."

"Take your time," Reese said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Be right back," Clive told her. "Feel free to tour the manor."

Reese giggled and nodded.

Cliff, Clive, and Coronado took to the kitchen.

"Are we sure this isn't some kind of trap?" Cliff asked, crossing his arms and taking a firm stance.

"I'm sure," Clive said. "She told me how she died. It was four weeks ago. She was one of Violet's victims."

"Sorry man," Coronado said.

"That's not definitive proof," Cliff said. "I'm not trying to poke holes."

"It's not a trap," Clive said. "Just trust me. I want to do this. We're going to do this."

Cliff glanced at Coronado, who shrugged. They both recognized that Clive was adamant about this.

"All right," Cliff said. "You seem like you have a plan."

"I do," Clive said, turning to Coronado. "I was hoping you'd get a Premonition. That might give us an idea of what to do or how to help."

"That's a good start," Cliff said.

"The two of you seem to be forgetting that I don't actually have control over my power," Coronado said. "Today that came in handy though. Gave me an in with my boss. Made her climax twice with my tongue."

"Get your brother," Cliff said to Clive.

"Do not use your power to get action," Clive said, grabbing onto Coronado's shoulders, shaking him a little bit, and speaking just a bit overly loud.

"Can't control it," Coronado said.

"Yes we know," Cliff said, " but you can control yourself."

"Eh," Clive said. "That's debatable."

"What," Coronado said.

"Back on topic," Clive said, "can you try?"

"I was always going to try," Coronado said. "I just wanted to point that out." He left the kitchen. "Onward."

"Wait," Cliff said. "There was another reason why I wanted to have this family meeting."

"What's the reason?" Coronado asked.

Clive waited to hear what his brother had to add.

"I arranged a visit for us with our Uncle," Cliff said. "It'll be some time next week. They want to give him time to prepare and adjust to the idea."

"Shit," Clive said.

"Oh man," Coronado said. "We're really going to go see him?"

"Gramps said he never wanted any visitors," Clive said. "He didn't when he finally became lucid."

"I told his doctor to relay a message to him," Cliff said. "'We're coming to see you: to help you and Dad.' The doctor told me he calmed down for a few minutes when he got that message before he reentered his agitated state."

"I just hope we didn't give him false hope," Clive said. "Maybe his condition isn't magic related."

"Gramps couldn't help him or Dad," Coronado said. "Mom pretty much confirmed it was though."

"I got the impression Gramps was a pretty strong Witch from Mom," Clive said.

"As strong as he might've been," Cliff said, " according to The Book, he was nothing compared to the three of us."

Clive and Coronado could tell it kind of pained Cliff to say that out loud about their Gramps.

"We'll go," Coronado said. "We'll see. We'll do. Is that all?"

"Yes," Cliff said. "I'll give you two the exact day and time when I obtain that information."

Coronado looked to both his brothers.

"Gentlemen," Coronado said, leaving the kitchen a second time. "Onward."

Clive followed Coronado. Cliff brought up the rear. They met Reese in the living room before the fireplace, looking over some of the family photos: them with their Gramps and Granny, their Uncle and his family, their Dad, and the recent one of their Mom. Coronado put that one up.

"We're going to help," Cliff said. "I apologize if there was any doubt."

"No need," Reese said. "You're actual Witches. It would've been more surprising if you hadn't discussed the ghost girl who showed up out of the blue."

"Were you a Witch?" Coronado asked.

"No," Reese said. "I came from a family of Witch Practitioners. We don't have magic, but we study the supernatural, create remedies, write spells, and brew potions. We pray. We celebrate traditions and important powerful days. Sometimes we have contact with Witches who we support. They bring what we do to life."

"Learn something new every day," Coronado said.

"Can I just say you three are ridiculously good-looking," Reese said. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Thank you Miss," Cliff said.

Clive didn't say anything just tried not to blush.

"Us?" Coronado said. "You're fucking gorgeous. I definitely would've come after you."

Cliff slapped Coronado on the back of his head.

Reese giggled.

"Coronado has the power of Premonition," Clive explained. "He's going to try and see something of your past or something of your future that might help us help you."

"You're up Coronado," Cliff said.

Coronado got serious.

"Look into my eyes," Coronado told Reese. "Focus on me."

Reese did as she was instructed.

Coronado looked into her eyes. After a few moments, he slowly closed his own. Somewhere, he guessed his mind's eye, he saw Reese still before him. He took a deep breath. He took a second one. With his third one, Coronado opened his eyes, and he saw flashes: an older brunette with jade green eyes was shouting and arguing with a man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was angry as hell. He threw her to the ground and started kicking her in the stomach.

Coronado came back. He met with jade green eyes again, but this time they were Reese's.

"You all right?" Cliff asked. He could tell Coronado was clearly a bit shaken. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "What'd you see?"

"I didn't see you," Coronado told Reese. "I saw…I saw your Mom. She's going to be in trouble. She wears a watch. It tells the time and date. She looked to be at home. Some guy is going to almost beat her close to death tomorrow at around 11:15 in the morning." He was saying this more to himself, but he caught himself.

Reese covered her mouth.

"We've got time," Coronado said. "Do you know this guy? He had dark hair, dark eyes, and he seemed a little nuts."

Reese looked to Clive.

"That was my abusive ex-boyfriend Damian," Reese said. "He must've found out where my mother lived."

"Hey," Cliff said, drawing everyone's attention. "This is a non-magical matter. We can take care of this right now."

"I'll call her," Clive said. He turned to Reese. "We know an Inspector. She's a friend of the family. She can look into him, and if need be take him in for questioning. We'll make sure nothing happens to your mother."

Clive took out his phone and contacted Elli.

"We'll let him handle it," Cliff told Reese. "If you need anything, just let us know." He looked to Clive. "You too."

Clive nodded.

Cliff grabbed Coronado and pushed him along up the stairs.

"Let's go hermanito," Cliff said. "You did good."

"Elli," Clive said. "It's me. Can you do me a favor without asking too many questions?"

Elli chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure those are the terms of our newfound relationship," Elli said. "Go ahead."

"An old friend of mine used to have an abusive ex-boyfriend," Clive said. "She's worried that he might've found out where her mother lives and plans to hurt her mother to get to her. Could you look into him?"

"His name is Damian Rabineux," Reese said. "I left him back in Kissimmee, Florida. If he's not still there…"

"His name was Damian Rabineux," Clive told Elli. "He lived in Kissimmee, Florida. He should still be there, but if he's in the city somewhere. Her mother's life could be in danger."

"Is there anyway I could talk to the daughter?" Elli asked: serious now.

"No," Clive said, looking to Reese. He began to work his way around the truth without flat out lying. "Where she is she can't be reached. He'll never find her, but she can't come back. She can't be reached. I only know because she got in contact with me. She trusts me to handle it."

Reese nodded in agreement.

"I'll look into it," Elli said. "I'll get back to you about it as soon as possible."

"Thanks Elli," Clive said.

"This is what I do," Elli said. "You're a good friend Clive."

They each ended the call.

"She's going to get back to me," Clive said, retrieving his keys. "We're going to go bright and early to see about your mother."

"Shouldn't we maybe go now?" Reese asked: worry in her voice.

"Your mother works nights," Clive said. "The attack is supposed to happen when she's at home in the morning."

"Right," Reese said. "While she's at work, she'll be safe." She went and sat on the couch. "Now I wait."

Clive went and sat beside her.

"Now we wait," Clive said.

"I'd like to take my mind off of Coronado's Premonition," Reese said. "I grew up an only child. What was it like growing up with siblings? What are they like? I've been curious since you said you were the mild-mannered but sneaky one."

"I don't know what to say," Clive said.

"Anything," Reese said. "Start anywhere."

Clive thought about it.

"I've never really talked to anyone about them before," Clive said. "People talked about them, but I didn't. We all collect things. I collect Video Games. I don't have any time to play them all, but I have my favorite system and buy stuff for it. Coronado collects TV series. He finds a good show, watches the heck out of it, buys the series, rewatches it, and then watches all the cast and production commentary. Cliff collects movies. He loved going to the movies by himself when we were kids. He would go buy a large popcorn, large Icee, and buy chocolate-covered raisins to add to his popcorn, not raisinets because apparently these don't blend well with popcorn, and then he would wait until it came out and buy it. He'd watch the special features, deleted scenes, and commentary only. He never watches the same movie twice. He buys the movies so other people can watch them, which at the time was our Gramps, his longtime girlfriend, and us."

Reese laughed.

"Talking about your brothers put a big smile on your face," Reese said.

"I love them," Clive said. "We drive each other crazy, those two don't always get along, but we share bad memories together and a lot of good ones too."

"Tell me more," Reese said. "We've got all night."

"Let's see," Clive said. "When our Gramps would go on the boat to gamble and entertain the ladies, Cliff would pay me to keep Coronado out of the house, preoccupied, and out of trouble, so he could spend time with his girlfriend: i.e. have sex. He also paid me to buy my silence: hush money.

Reese laughed again.

"I shouldn't tell you this," Clive said. "This is terrible. When our Gramps gave us the sex talk, he told us the most important part of sex was leaving your woman pleased and satisfied."

"Smart man," Reese said.

"Well," Clive said, "he told us the best way to do this was orally. I had no idea how I could accomplish this and I didn't think I'd ever have sex anyway, but I wanted to be prepared so… I couldn't dare ask my Gramps I would've been too nervous, so I asked Cliff who, and this is before I even knew he was having sex, taught me how to do it."

"Keep them coming," Reese said.

"Coronado used to be afraid of sex," Clive said.

"I don't believe it," Reese said.

"It's true," Clive said. "He used to be afraid of girls and guys at least where the bedroom was concerned. This girl wanted to have sex with him, but he got scared. He felt like he wouldn't know what to do, and he didn't know what he was getting himself into. After my first time, with this girl I was with for two years, I was able to explain how it should be and feel. Has to involve a passion that leaves the other person guessing, breathless, and always wanting more. Have to make them feel completely accepted by you. That's all anyone ever wants: to feel accepted."

Reese couldn't say anything to this. She just looked upon him.

"I'm going to tell you this," Clive said, "but it's only because you're dead and I know you won't tell another living soul."

Reese burst out laughing. She covered her mouth.

"Not too soon?" Clive asked her.

She shook her head no.

"Coronado got caught by his coach having sex with a guy under the bleaches after after one of their baseball practices," Clive said. "The coach told Cliff instead of Gramps because the coach knew Gramps might've killed him. Our Gramps was big on family reputation. Cliff actually asked Coronado what it was like to have sex with a guy."

"Really," Reese said.

"Cliff liked to understand things in order to try and be a better Dad," Clive said. "We think the idea of it was so foreign to him he couldn't help be curious. Experimentation was for kids, and Cliff saw himself as an adult. He was already in a stable relationship with a girl he loved. The only reason I even know this happened is because Coronado told me because the thing about Coronado is he cannot keep a secret unless it's his secret. He was the reason for Cliff's hush money. Cliff was never much worried I would tell Gramps anything, but he wouldn't leave to chance I might say anything to Coronado, who would then proceed to get him in trouble."

"Didn't your Gramps expect you all to have sex?" Reese said.

"He didn't want us to have sex," Clive said, "but he wanted us to be safe and prepared if we did."

"Makes total sense," Reese said.

"Cliff used to fight bullies for me and Coronado," Clive said. "I used to get picked on. Coronado used to instigate."

"I can see Coronado instigating," Reese said.

"Coronado would help Cliff with his Math homework and would help me with my English papers because Cliff was terrible with Math and I couldn't write a paper for anything," Clive said. "English papers require you to know so many rules. Coronado's super smart. He's the only one of the three of us to go to college. That's why I sometimes call him University."

"Now I want to call him University," Reese said.

"I would pick up Cliff and Elli on the few occasions they would go out and Cliff got drunk," Clive said.

"The same Elli you got off the phone with?"

"Yeah," Cliff said. "They're basically soulmates. Met when they were younger. They've been almost inseparable ever since."

"Aw," Reese said.

"I prevented Coronado from getting date raped once," Clive said, becoming a bit serious. "I went to the house to get him. He texted me he wasn't feeling so hot. Thought it might've been something he drank. Couldn't tell Cliff because he wasn't supposed to be at that party. Caught this Hockey player trying to enter my brother while he was damn near passed out. I threw the guy off Coronado, borrowed my girlfriend's taser, and tasered the shit out of the guy."

"Did you guys report him?" Reese asked.

"No," Clive said. "Coronado couldn't remember much. He couldn't even say who might have roofied his drink or if the guy was just taking advantage of the situation. I tried to get him to, but he told me he couldn't explain to Gramps or Cliff that he almost let himself get raped by a guy. He told me if I said anything he'd lie and deny." He took a moment. "I think about that from time to time. You think I let him down by not saying anything?" He wasn't looking at her.

"I think you respected his wishes," Reese said, "and he was thankful for that."

"Coronado and Cliff saved me from killing myself," Clive admitted: not looking at her. "My brothers did that for me." He went quiet for a little bit.

"It's okay if you want to talk about it," Reese said. "Might be good for you. Tell me what happened."

"I was in the bathtub with a razor," Clive said, "cutting my thighs. I thought. What if…What if I was gone… Gramps wasn't home. He had to work. He was at work. Cliff brought Coronado home from school: from baseball practice. Coronado burst into the bathroom, even though my music was playing. He never knocked. I didn't lock the door for some reason. He found me in the bathtub about to slit my wrist. He shouted for Cliff: yelled for him. Cliff brought me back. They both did." He looked to her. "Did it hurt to die?"

"Only for a moment," Reese told him. "I'm glad you didn't die then, so I could meet you now."

Before he had entered the bathroom, Cliff heard the song that Clive had been playing for a few days. Clive had it on repeat now: Love Lockdown.

"Clive," Cliff said. "What are you doing?"

Clive said nothing.

"Clive," Cliff repeated himself. "Tell me what's going through your head."

Clive wasn't looking at Cliff.

Coronado stood behind Cliff. He didn't know what to say. He felt like he shouldn't say anything. He kept holding his breath. He kept eying the razor.

"I figured it out," Clive said.

"What did you figure out?" Cliff asked when Clive didn't continue.

"As long as I'm alive," Clive said, "other people can't be happy. I'm nothing. I'm no one. No one wants me around. No one needs me. I have to die."

"You can't die," Cliff said calmly. He shook his head.

"I have to die," Clive said. "I have no one. I serve no purpose. I'm not happy here. I don't want to be here. Bad things happen to this family. It's my fault. They happen to me. They happen because of me."

"You cannot die," Cliff said: losing his calm.

"I'm just a burden," Clive said. "I have to die, so I can be one less problem for Gramps, and you, and everyone…"

"You can't die, okay!" Cliff shouted. He breathed heavily. He acted as if those words and the feelings attached to them burst out of him. He grabbed Clive's attention.

Cliff rattled something in Clive's heart and mind. Clive met his eyes.

Cliff had sent Coronado to his room, but Coronado had made to leave before he turned around and went to stand right behind Cliff. He was stunned by his brother's outburst. This was a side of him he'd never seen.

"I know you're not happy and you feel alone and that nobody wants you," Cliff said. "I know it's not the same. But we need you. You can't kill yourself because if you did you'd kill me. You'd kill Coronado. At the end of the day, if you don't have anyone else, you need to know you have us: your brothers. We won't accept you leaving us behind. We refuse to let you do it."

In that moment, Coronado truly admired his brother: for not letting his perceived duty to them as their Dad prevent him from being their brother at a most critical moment in their lives.

"Are you going to tell Gramps?" Clive asked without looking at Cliff.

"I won't tell him anything if you promise me you'll talk to Coronado or me if you ever feel like you've reached this low point again," Cliff said.

Clive wouldn't look at Cliff. He stared at the water. He stared at the razor he held in the water.

Cliff reached into the water and pulled Clive out of it.

Clive fell onto Cliff and hugged him.

"I promise," Clive said. He started crying.

Cliff hugged him back.

Coronado took the razor from Clive's hand, placed it on the counter by the sink, and hugged them both. After a minute or two, he spoke to both his brothers.

"Can we get Clive dried off and put some clothes on him?" Coronado asked. "I think I've seen enough of his dick for today."

Clive started to chuckle.

Cliff tried not to smile.

Coronado glanced down among the three of them before he glanced back up. "Yeah, he needs to get dressed. I think I'm starting to develop some dick envy."

Cliff smiled.

Clive laughed: out loud. He saw the razor. He went, picked it up, and gave it to Cliff. Afterward, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

"Get out please," Clive said. He was embarrassed that his brothers had seen what he had.

"Aye aye broham," Coronado said.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Cliff said. "Gramps once told me we come from a long line of pretty dicks, but it's our mission to learn and know how to use them properly."

Clive fell out laughing.

"Please stop," Clive said.

"Coronado's not the only comedian in this family," Cliff said. "I've got a joke or two up my sleeve."

"I don't think that counts because we all got that same sex talk," Clive said.

"Fair enough," Cliff said. "I'm going to order a pizza."

"Two," Coronado chimed in.

"We'll meet you down stairs," Cliff said.

"No," Clive said. "Don't order the pizzas. I'm going to cook. Just hang out in the kitchen with me while I do it. Like we used to do when we were kids with Dad when Mom cooked."

"You got it," Cliff said. He and Coronado went downstairs into the kitchen to wait on Clive.

Clive turned his music off and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment or two before he nodded to himself and got dressed to join his brothers.

"I know I've already asked too much of you," Reese said: as the sun was about to come over the horizon. They sat on the roof of the manor. Clive had taken her up there, and they climbed out of the stained glass window. "Would you play my favorite song of all time?"

"That's easy," Clive said. "I can do that. Just tell me the song."

"Only Hope," Reese said. "It's by Switchfoot."

Clive found the song on his phone. He had it on a playlist himself. He played it.

Reese and Clive sat beside each other. They watched the sun rise.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

When Clive and Reese came back into the manor, went down stairs, and entered the kitchen, Cliff was drinking some coffee, and he handed Clive a cup of tea.

"I'm headed into work," Cliff said.

"I thought you were working nights this week," Clive said.

"I want my Saturday night free," Cliff said. He looked to Reese. "I've been working and working, and working is fine. It's not everything though."

"I'd agree," Reese said, giving him a nod.

Cliff finished his coffee, washed the cup out, and was headed out the door.

"If you need anything," Cliff told the both of them, "let me know." He was almost out the door. His hand was on the doorknob, and he was about to leave. He stopped.

Clive and Reese were seeing him off.

"You're not taking the night off for a surprise birthday party that might be happening for me," Clive said, "are you?"

Cliff turned around. His face gave nothing away. His mind was on the conversation he had discussed with Coronado about having with Clive.

"I can't say it," Cliff said. "I barely can explain why, but it dawned on me a couple years ago that I can't bring myself to do it." He looked upon his brother's face. "For a long time, I don't even think I believed in it. Then, I met Elli, and I felt it. I met Macias, and I felt it. I knew the feeling when I couldn't even name it."

Clive and Reese listened. They waited when Cliff paused for a brief moment.

"You can't give up on it," Cliff said. "It's because of you I even believed in the possibility of it. You believed so strongly in it that I decided to give it a chance: as opposed to ignoring it or avoiding it. I wouldn't recognize you without it. You wouldn't be you without it." He paused again. "Listen to me. I wouldn't steer you wrong." He nodded to Clive and left for work.

Clive nodded back, even though Cliff had already gone.

"What was he talking about?" Reese asked, turning to look upon Clive's face.

"Love," Clive said without looking at her.

"I'd agree with that too then," Reese said, standing in front of him so that they could look into each other's eyes. "No giving up on love. You've got too big a heart to do that. Just know it comes in the most unexpected of ways at the most unexpected of times." She made him smile. "My mom should be up by now, having her morning tea. Is it all right if we go to see her?"

"Let me take a quick shower," Clive said. "I don't want to meet your mom like this. I smell."

"Go ahead," Reese said and giggled, shaking her head.

Clive went to do just that. He was a little worried because he hadn't heard back from Elli yet. Just as he finished getting dressed and rejoining Reese in the foyer while she admired the grandfather clock, Elli called.

"Is it bad?" Clive asked, answering the call.

"He's in town," Elli told him.

Clive didn't put her on speakerphone, but Reese looked upon his face. He looked away: not exactly on purpose.

Reese caught his eyes.

"You can tell me Clive," Reese said.

"I'll tell you," Clive said.

Elli heard him: quickly theorizing the daughter might be there with him but she didn't ask.

"I've spent most of the night with Narcotics trying to track him down," Elli reported. "He's got drug ties. He's got dangerous friends. Looks like he leads a drug ring. He has two bases: one down in Florida and one here. He's originally from Florida. I had to dig, but when I found him his rap sheet was a mile long, including some domestic abuse charges. Do you want me to send some police to watch over the mother's house for the time being?"

"No," Clive said. "I'll find her, talk to her, and get her somewhere safe until I hear from you again about his whereabouts."

"Are you sure?" Elli asked.

"Please don't worry," Clive said. "It's bad enough I got you involved. I'll take care of it. My brothers and I will."

"Be careful and be safe," Elli said. "Whatever it is you and them might do."

They hung up on each other.

Elli made up her mind to look after Clive and the situation on her own. Reese Jean Delilah… She figured that was one of the daughters' names. She would use it to track down the mother's house and monitor things from a distance.

"He is back in town," Clive told Reese. "We're going now. Let's go. You give me directions, and I'll get us there."

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

Once Reese stood alone in front of her mother's home, but this time she stood beside Clive.

"You nervous?" Clive asked her.

"It'll almost be like talking to her again," Reese said. "Hope she believes you."

"Let's find out," Clive said. He walked toward the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" the older woman said on the other side of the door. "It's a little too early for company young man."

"Her name's Billie Anne," Reese told him.

"Yes ma'am you're right," Clive said. "My name is Clive Halliwell."

"Halliwell?" Billie Anne questioned. "That sounds familiar."

"I know you don't know me," Clive said, "but I'm here to talk with you about your daughter." He was nervous. He wasn't a big fan of meeting new people. He wanted a cigarette. However, he grinned and bore it. This wasn't for him. It was for Reese.

"My daughter…" Billie Anna said softly. "She's dead."

"I know ma'am," Clive said. "I'm a Witch." He never thought he'd say that out loud to someone. "I came across her yesterday as a Spirit. She's here with me now right beside me. We need to talk to you."

The door swung open.

"Reese," Billie Anne almost exclaimed. She looked directly at Reese like she felt her there, even though she couldn't see her. She looked to Clive. "Halliwell. My mother used to talk about you or rather your family. I was worried the tragedy of her death would keep her tied to this world. I'm glad she found help from one of the greatest Witch families to ever live: no matter what anybody says. Come in: both of you."

Billie Anne held the door open. Clive allowed Reese to go in first, and then he went inside. He handed her the jewelry box Reese wanted to give her. Billie Anne thanked him.

"Thank you Reese," Billie Anne told her daughter. "Have a seat on the couch." She told Clive. "I'm going to get you some tea."

"Follow me," Reese said. She watched her mother zoom off before showing Clive to the living room.

They took a seat beside each other. Billie Anne brought in a tray with two teacups, milk, and honey along with the kettle. She poured Clive a cup and prepared it. Reese and Clive noticed she already had a cup. Reese looked upon her mother lovingly when she saw that the second teacup was her old favorite cup. Her mother prepared her a cup of tea just the way she used to drink it.

"I know you can't drink it honey," Billie Anne said, tearing up, "but I just wanted you to know that I still think about you every day." She wiped tears away from her face as she took a seat in her chair.

"I didn't think this would hurt so much," Reese said.

"I'm here," Clive told her.

Reese nodded.

"You know about my family?" Clive asked.

"My mother knew about your Gramps," Billie Anne said. "She respected him as a Witch. Rumor has it he vanquished over a thousand Demons. I suspect she hated him for other reasons." She chuckled. "I think she used to say he was a handsome man with the devil in his eyes. You're handsome, but I definitely wouldn't say the same for you. You have kind eyes."

"You were worried she'd be tied to this world," Clive said. "Why?"

Billie Anne sighed, and she looked toward Reese.

"Reese honey," Billie Anne said. "I kept a secret from you. Your grandmother was an actual Witch. It skipped me. So were you."

Clive and Reese looked to each other before they looked back to Billie Anne.

"It's possible for anyone's soul to linger if their death is that tragic or they have unfinished business," Billie Anne said, "but it's more than likely for a Witch, especially after taking in consideration the circumstances of that Witch's death."

"How?" Reese questioned her mother but wanting Clive to ask her mother that question. She was focused on her mother while patting his thigh, even though her hand was going through his thigh. "I didn't have any powers. What do you mean?"

"She wants to know how," Clive said. "She didn't have any powers."

"You did," Billie Anne said. "You had the ability to talk to the dead, and they could talk to you. They did. That was pretty frightening for a little girl. We bound your power. When you grew older, we agreed we didn't want you to get killed over it, so it was better that you didn't regain it. That didn't seem to matter…" She trailed off.

Clive didn't say anything. He and Reese waited.

"Because you died before I did," Billie Anne managed to say, "I think your power was unbound but reversed itself. You're a dead person who can now talk to supernatural beings, which is why you can talk to Clive. I think it did this in an effort to help you."

Reese was kind of speechless. She sat back on the couch.

"Can you explain why it would need to help her?" Clive asked, sitting forward. "Do you know why she can't move on?"

"She lost her heart," Billie Anne said. "She can't move on until she's complete, whole. She can't move on until her heart is restored."

"How could that even be possible…" Reese whispered to herself.

Clive looked to her.

"Hey," Clive said, drawing her attention. "We'll find a way."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Clive checked the time on his phone. It was nowhere near 11:15, but Clive thought about it. It was completely possible that because they had taken steps to try and prevent the incident from happening that they changed when it might happen. Billie Anne got up to answer the door, but Clive stopped her.

"Let me answer it," Clive said. "We have reason to believe that Damian might be trying to find Reese through you."

Billie Anne sat back down.

"Actually," Clive said. "We should get you out of here. Go out the back door. You should see my car out front." He handed her the keys. "I'm going to try and talk to him. If things don't go well, Reese and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll leave it to you," Billie Anne said. She grabbed her purse and went out the back.

Clive went to the door when someone knocked on the door again. This time rather impatiently. Reese stood beside him. Clive opened the door

"Good morning," Clive said. "How can I help you?"

"That's him," Reese said. "That's Damian."

"Who are you?" Damain asked. He did have dark hair and dark eyes. He was darkly handsome, and he was clearly someone people wouldn't want to meet with in a dark alley. "Are you Reese's new boyfriend? Tell me where that bitch is."

"I'm a friend of the family," Clive said: very much wishing Cliff or Coronado was here. "If you come in, we can talk about Reese." He saw Billie Anne heading for his car. He opened the door for Damian.

"I like you already man," Damian said, patting him on the shoulder. "Sounds like you provide solutions to problems." He did a complete 180. He walked a little ways in the house.

Clive shut the door behind him, took a few steps, but stayed relatively close to the door. He shook a little.

"Are you scared?" Reese asked.

"A little," Clive whispered. "Trust me. That's a good thing."

They both saw the gun at his back.

"We need to get you out of here," Reese said.

"Don't worry I'm a Witch," Clive whispered back. "I have a power too."

"Are you going to tell me where she is?" Damian said, turning back toward Clive when he realized Clive wasn't following him.

"She's dead," Clive said. "She died four weeks ago. You can let her go. There's no reason for you to come back here or harass her mother."

"You're lying," Damian said. He saw the three teacups on the coffee table.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Clive said.

"To keep her from me," Damian shouted back. He pulled the gun out on him. "Tell me where she is or I'm going to kill you. And if I can't get an answer from you, I'll just wait here until I can get an honest answer from her mother."

Clive held up his hands.

"I wish she was here," Clive said. "I wish she was still alive, so I could've shown her that there are men out there that aren't like you or like the man that killed her, but she's gone."

"Clive…" Reese said while Clive focused on Damian.

Damian fired the gun.

"Clive!" Reese shouted.

Clive froze the room. He stopped the bullet in midair.

Reese looked to the bullet and then looked to Clive.

"My power is Temporal Stasis," Clive explained. "I get scared, and I can freeze time."

"Nifty," Reese said. "Handy."

"Ain't that the truth," Clive said. "Ghosts and Spirits must not freeze: outside of time."

Reese looked to Damian. "How long does time stay frozen?"

"Not long," Clive said. "Time to go."

Reese went through the door, and Clive opened and ran toward the car. Reese got into the back seat, phasing through the car door. Billie Anne already had the car started. Damian opened the door and looked after them. He and Clive looked upon each other before Clive sped off.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

"Hey," Coronado said, calling Cliff. He was lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Can you talk?"

"Finally up for the day I see," Cliff said. "Yeah. Wouldn't have answered if I couldn't."

"Thanks smartass," Coronado said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," Cliff said. "It's Saturday, so I'm making sure my guys get some kind of work done. Right now, they're just fooling around."

"I'm calling because I'm leaving it up to you to get Clive out of the house later so I can decorate and get everything and everyone set up," Coronado said. "Ximena's going to help. She offered."

"That works," Cliff said. "I'll take him to go get his gift. I'd been searching for it for a while, and the guy said he'd let me have it if I came and picked it up and paid in cash."

"What are you getting him?" Coronado asked.

"No pissing contests!" Cliff shouted all of a sudden.

"Yes Dad," some of the men shouted back. They were laughing.

"Sorry about that," Cliff said. "I'm getting him the old fighting game he loved as a kid to add to his collection - Rival Schools: United by Fate."

"It's that authoritative tone in your voice that gets both men and women hot and bothered," Coronado said. He tried not to laugh. "You need to get that under control."

"Is that all you wanted?" Cliff asked: ignoring his comment.

"That's for being a smartass," Coronado said. He had a Premonition.

Coronado saw flashes: he saw Damian again and he saw Reese's mother. This time Damian had two other men with him. One of the men seemed to be watching the back door, and the other one seemed to be covering the front. Reese's mother seemed like she'd been beaten up pretty badly already. She was a crumpled mess on the floor. Damian, with those eyes of his that were angry as hell, pointed a gun at her and fired to end her life.

Coronado came out of it taking a deep breath, trying to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Cliff asked. "What's going on?"

"Something happened," Coronado said. "Things just went from bad to worse. I had a Premonition. This time instead of beating her down Damian shoots and kills Reese's Mom."

"Elli's calling me right now," Cliff said. "I'll see if she's apprehended the guy or if she's found where he is. If not, I'll call you back, and we'll call Clive to see what our plan of action is going to be."

"Gotcha," Coronado said.

"Hey Elli," Cliff said. "I'm glad you're calling."

"Is it because you want to talk about Damian Rabineux?" Elli asked him.

"Yes," Cliff said. "You have him in custody?"

"No," Elli said. "I tracked down the location of the mother's house, and when I get there I'm going to monitor it in case he shows up. We can't pick him up for an attack on the mother unless he does something, but he does have some outstanding warrants."

"We have a feeling he's going to kill her if he doesn't get what he wants," Cliff told her.

"Is she with you guys?" Elli asked. "Is the daughter staying with Clive?"

"No," Cliff said. It wasn't a lie because he didn't have a location for the mother and Reese was dead.

"I found a Reese Delilah when I found the mother," Elli said. "Her daughter died a while back. She was one of the victims of the case with Clive's ex Violet. I feel bad for the mother. She lost one daughter and the other daughter has to stay away for fear for her life. I can't even find any record of another daughter, but I'm assuming she went to great lengths to erase her identity so she wouldn't be found."

"Stay safe," Cliff said. "I know you can handle yourself, but stay safe."

"I'll bring him in and be at the party before you know it," Elli said. "Bye Cliff."

"Bye Elli," Cliff said.

Cliff called Coronado back and had Coronado call Clive.

Clive was with Reese and Billie Anne. They were at the park, walking around the pond there.

"This is a conference call," Coronado said.

"Where are you?" Cliff asked Clive.

"I'm at the park with Reese and her mother," Clive said. "I had a run in with Damian." He put them on speakerphone.

"I had another Premonition," Coronado said. "In this one, Reese's mother ends up dead. Damian kills her and has two other guys help him do it."

"Elli's going to monitor her house," Cliff said. "We can leave it in her hands. She can stay with us until it's all squared away."

"No," Clive said. "We should take care of it."

"I don't think that's smart," Cliff said. "We don't have to get involved in this case."

"Coronado said it'll be Damian and two other guys," Clive said. "I'm not saying Elli can't manage it, but it sounds like Sora's not with her on this one, which means she's working alone. If Elli's outnumbered, she could be the one that ends up dead."

Cliff didn't say anything in response.

"We should go," Clive said, "but even if you two decide you don't want to I'm going. Reese is dead. She shouldn't have to feel responsible for her mother's death too."

Coronado didn't say anything. He waited for Cliff.

"Here's what we're going to do," Cliff said. "You drop Reese's mother off at the manor, pick up Coronado, and then swing by and come get me. If we're doing this, we're doing this together."

"Actually," Clive said. "I'll come by and get you Cliff. Coronado, you should get to the attic. I think the fact that we try to change what your Premonitions show you sometimes changes what happens next. He saw me leave the house in my car. He might track me down first, making a stop at the manor."

"Bring her here then," Cliff said. "I'll have Macias look after her. We'll clear the manor, and if they aren't there. We'll head to the second location."

"And break," Coronado said, taking himself up to the attic.

"Ok," Clive said. "Thanks."

"It's not that I don't want to help Reese," Cliff said. "I'm just thinking about everyone."

"I know," Clive said. "I'm not scared right now because I know I can count on you. I just need your help."

"That's what I'm here for," Cliff said. "See you soon. Coronado, don't try to be a hero like last time."

"I'm bunkered down in the attic right now," Coronado said. "Demons and Warlocks I can handle. Guns? No sir."

"All right," Cliff said.

"We'll be there as soon as possible," Clive said.

They all hung up from each other.

Elli alone in her SUV, because Sora had the day off, followed Clive and Reese's mother in his car.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

When Clive, Reese, and Billie Anne arrive at Cliff's job site, Billie Anne stopped them before they climbed from the car.

"Reese," Billie Anne said before she raised her head to look in Reese's direction, even though she couldn't see her. "In case I don't get to talk to you again…" She was already tearing up. "You were the best daughter. I love you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Damian, and I didn't tell you about being a Witch. I just wanted you to be happy. I'm so sorry you died."

Clive couldn't look at Billie Anne. It was too sad. He was trying not to tear up. He reached over and took her hand to hold it. She held onto both his hands.

"You were the best," Reese said. "Please don't be sad while I'm gone. I'm going to watch over you, and I want you to keep on living, even if it is without me."

"She says you were the best," Clive said. "She doesn't want you to be sad. She's going to be watching over you, so you've got to live and live well without her."

Billie Anne nodded and cried. She took a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her eyes.

Cliff came to the car with Macias. He and Clive shared a look.

"You going to be all right?" Cliff asked under his breath.

Clive nodded.

Billie Anne left the car. Cliff and Macias helped her out.

"Make sure nothing happens to her," Cliff told Macias. "Watch over things for me. Don't let the guys get out of hand. If the big man has a problem with me leaving, tell him I'm good for it."

"You and I hit the same rank," Macias said. "I got this. Go do what you have to do." He allowed Reese's mother to take his arm. "Ms. Delilah. Right this way."

"They don't make them like you anymore,"" Billie Anne said, laughing through her tears. She made Reese laugh too as she smiled after her.

"That's how I'll always remember her," Reese said.

Clive drove them off toward the manor. Elli followed them.

They went to the manor and cleared it. They saw no sign of anyone going through it or stopping by. Then, the three brothers headed back to Billie Anne's house. Reese instructed them to go through the back, getting them to get the key under the flowerpot.

"I'll go in first," Clive told his brothers. "If anything goes wrong, I can just freeze the room."

"I'm going to be right behind him," Reese said. "Just in case Damian decides to shoot first and ask questions later."

"I'll check the perimeter real quick," Cliff said. "Coronado, go in a little bit after to help watch his back."

"Ok," Coronado said.

"I won't be long," Cliff said, trying not to smile when he noticed Coronado fidget.

"I'm good," Coronado said.

Clive and Reese entered together. When they made it just into the dining room, they saw one of Damian's men in through the living room. Clive made quick work of him with his Tae Kwon Do before the man had the chance to take out his gun. Coronado, who came in just as the second guy came in from the attached garage to check out what the commotion was inside the house, grabbed the nearby cast-iron skillet and beat the guy on top of his head until he dropped his gun and fell to the kitchen floor unconscious.

"Who says I'm not good in the kitchen," Coronado said, tossing and spinning the skillet in his hand.

A third guy came into the kitchen from the hall. He had his gun trained on Coronado.

"Didn't foresee you," Coronado said, putting his hands up along with the skillet.

Cliff came from behind the third guy, quickly and quietly, putting him in a sleeper hold until he went unconscious. He laid the guy on the floor. He took both guns and emptied them before he placed them at his back.

"You got away from me once," Damian said. He had his gun trained on Clive in the living room. "Not again. Tell me where she is."

"I wouldn't," Cliff said, coming into the living room with Coronado. "You hurt him. It'll be the last thing you do."

"You brought numbers this time," Damian said to Clive. "So did I."

Two more guys came in with guns behind Cliff and Coronado.

Cliff pulled Coronado behind him and faced down the two men.

"You're not going to kill me," Clive said. "You're not going to kill them. You're going to leave Reese's mother alone."

"You talk a lot you son of a bitch," Damian said, " but you're not saying anything I want to hear. If you won't tell me what I need to know, there's no use for you."

Cliff Telekinetically sent the two before him down the hall hard into the wall. They fell to the floor unconscious. He turned toward Damian who grabbed Clive and put his gun directly to the side of Clive's head.

"I don't know what the fuck just happened," Damian said, "but I'm pretty sure you can't do it again fast enough to stop me from blowing this man's head off."

Cliff glared into Damian's eyes. Coronado looked upon Clive's face.

"Clive," Reese said. "Clive. Please. Don't die. Don't die because of me."

Clive smiled to her. "I won't. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Damian shouted.

Clive nodded to Cliff.

"Reese," Clive said. He elbowed Damian, turned around, and moved Damian's gun arm into the air. Damian shot a bullet right before Cliff Telekinetically sent the gun out of his hand just as Elli shot Damian in both his legs through the living room window, which dropped him to his knees.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Reese said, smiling.

"You made me brave," Clive said to her.

Coronado looked to Cliff.

"Should I go open the door for her?" Coronado asked him.

Cliff nodded while making a face.

Coronado went and opened the door.

"You three," Elli said, walking into the living room, holstering her gun, and handcuffing Damian. "Need to go." She read Damian his rights.

"There are five other guys in the house," Cliff told her. "They have guns."

Elli checked her watch.

"My backup will be here in less than a minute," Elli said. "I'll take it from here. I'll talk to you three later."

"Yes ma'am," Cliff said to her.  
Elli tried to hide her smile and rolled her eyes.

"Back door," Cliff told his brothers. "You heard the lady. Move out."

"Did you see what they did?" Damian asked Elli as the brothers left the house. "Tell me you saw what they did. They're not normal!"

"Shut up," Elli said.

Cliff, Clive, and Coronado, along with Reese, returned to the manor. They gathered in the foyer.

"Your mom will be good now," Coronado told Reese. "I had another Premonition. I saw her on a cruise ship, lounging and getting her drink on."

Reese laughed.

"Thank you," Reese said. "You all did more than enough. I'm sorry I placed your lives in danger."

"We're Good Witches," Cliff said. "It's our job. That comes with the job. No thanks necessary. Besides, it was mostly Clive."

Reese looked to Clive, and Clive looked to her.

"I wish…" Reese said. She placed her hand close to his face: without touching him even though she desperately wanted to.

"I know," Clive said, placing his head as close to her hand as he could.

Cliff and Coronado watched, as an elderly woman appeared close behind her.

"Don't be alarmed," the elderly woman said. "It's just me: her grandmother." She gestured toward Reese. "Looks like you found your heart old girl. It's time to go."

Reese looked to her grandmother before she looked to Clive.

Coronado took out his phone, and he played a song: This Is Not The End.

Clive and Reese laughed. Clive was tearing up.

"Time for me to go," Reese said. "I can't thank you enough."

Clive nodded.

"Hey," Reese said. "Enjoy your life Clive. Celebrate your birthday. Take care of your brothers, and let them take care of you. Find love. Be happy. Because life is too short."

Clive nodded again, crying.

"Goodbye," Reese said. She left him with a kiss on his cheek.

Clive almost felt it.

"I'll tell your Gramps you said hello," the grandmother said.

Cliff acknowledged Reese in farewell. Coronado waved. Clive met her eyes and held them until she turned and walked with her grandmother. Her grandmother took her hand and led her. They walked toward the manor door. It opened, and they walked into Light. It closed behind them.

Cliff and Coronado gathered around Clive. Cliff held onto him, and Coronado embraced him.

"I couldn't say goodbye," Clive said.

"She knew how you felt," Cliff said.

The song ended.

"Let's you and I go get Reese's mother settled," Cliff said. "Then, I'll take you to get your birthday present."

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow," Clive said. "October 26."

"You'll get your present a day early," Cliff said. "Why not."

"I'll hold down the fort," Coronado said.

They parted ways.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~

Hours later, Coronado met Cliff and Clive as they entered the manor.

"Welcome home," Coronado said.

"What are all those cars doing on the street?" Clive asked. "Is somebody having another block party?"

Cliff smiled behind him, shutting the door behind them.

"Nope," Coronado said, leading him into the living room."

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted toward Clive. "Happy Birthday!"

"You're having a surprise birthday party," Coronado said.

"Did we get you?" Cliff asked him.

"You got me," Clive said. "Thanks you two."

"No problem," Cliff said.

"It's about time you had a real party," Coronado said. "Eat. Drink. Be merry. I want to know what you think about everything, especially the food."

"He did most of the work," Cliff said. "He wants to make sure he did an excellent job, so he can rub it in."

Clive laughed.

"I'll let you know," Clive told Coronado.

Clive mingled, collected presents, and thanked people for coming.

Cliff spoke with Elli about earlier. Elli signaled to Sora. Sora sat near the bay windows with the cat, which was snuggling in her lap with her, nearby Coronado. She signaled to Macias. Macias made his way upstairs.

Elli had formally introduced Sora to Clive and Coronado when they arrived.

Cliff had spoken with Elli and Macias together alone.

"I wanted you two both here," Cliff had said. "Is that okay?"

Elli and Macias looked to each other before they looked to Cliff.

"You got us," Elli said.

"Now you won't be able to get rid of us," Macias said.

Elli and Macias laughed.

Cliff smiled, nodding his head.

"We're going to enjoy the party tonight," Elli had told Cliff later privately, "but you, your brothers, and I are going to talk about earlier another time."

"Yes ma'am," Cliff had told her.

"You came," Clive had said upon coming across Ximena.

"I did," Ximena said.

"Coronado said you helped decorate," Clive said. "Thanks. I know we haven't known each other that long, but thank you for helping my brother with this."

"It was nothing," Ximena said.

"I know you're into fighting games," Clive said slowly. "I am too. I told you that." He took a deep breath and tried not to laugh nervously but failed. "Would you want to hang out and play it some time? Tomorrow? It's a classic: Rival Schools."

"I used to love that game," Ximena said, pushing him back and making him laugh. "Sorry. I'd love to."

"Cool," Clive said. "Tomrrow then."

"Hey Macias," Coronado said.

"Hey Coronado," Macias said.

"Good to see you again," Coronado said. "Hope you're not still mad at me."

"I'm not," Macias said. "I never really was."

"You taking care of him?" Coronado asked him.

"All the time," Macias said.

"Keep it up," Coronado said.

Coronado was a little bit disappointed Prynn didn't show, but he let that disappointment pass.

"Coronado," Sora said. "Does your cat have a name?" She was rubbing the cat behind his ears, which caused him to purr.

"Oh yeah," Coronado said. "We finally got around to naming it. I got around to naming him. He's close to you. He won't let anybody else here touch him. He got his name from one of my Mom's favorite Halloween movies: Hocus Pocus. His name's Max."

"I know that movie," Sora said. "Why not name him after the cat in that movie?"

"I thought that would be too long a name," Coronado said. "Plus, I thought it might be too on the nose."

Macias decided the first place to look for The Book should be the attic. He found the attic door locked. He climbed out of Cliff's bathroom window, and he entered the attic through the stained glass window. He took out his phone and cast light around the attic.

"We shouldn't leave The Book out in the open anymore," Cliff had said: a couple days after the shapeshifters. "The podium was a good spot, but it's too risky."

"I talked to Mom," Coronado said. "She suggested we keep it where Gramps and Dad used to keep it."

"The trunk," Clive said.

"The trunk was enchanted," Coronado explained. "It can't be opened by supernatural beings."

"That's why we could never get into it," Clive said.

"We'll keep a lock on it for natural beings," Coronado said, "and magic will keep out the supernatural ones."

"Now that we own the trunk, share ownership of it, we're the only ones that can get into it," Clive said.

"Then it's decided," Cliff said. "We'll always make sure to keep The Book in the trunk." He let his eyes fall on Coronado.

"Why do you look at me when you say that?" Coronado asked.

"You know why," Cliff said.

"Agreed," Clive said.

"Agreed," Coronado said. "I fall asleep in it on my bed one time." He took The Book from the podium, and he placed it in the trunk before Cliff tossed him an old combination lock. Clive pushed it in the back and out of the way.

Once the work was done, they looked upon the trunk before they left the attic.

"The attic was locked I say it's safe to say you're in here somewhere," Macias said, talking to himself. Doesn't take him long to come across the trunk.

"Bingo," Macias said. "A combination lock usually mean something valuable, and this looks like Cliff's old one, which means I know the combination."

Macias found The Book. He pulled it out. He started to read. His mind was blown to say the least.

"Witches…" Macias said to himself. "The Charmed Ones…"

Macias tried to take pictures, so he could send them to Elli and Sora. It didn't work.

"Must be magic," Macias said to himself. "This is crazy." He put The Book back, he placed the combination lock back on it, and he pushed the trunk back where it belonged. He stood, but then he stopped and thought. "It would explain a couple things. I know that wasn't Elli that Michelle fought last week. There was the caved in locker a couple weeks ago with Cliff. When Clive watched his brothers fight, time did seem to stand still for a moment before it got bad. Coronado basically knew about his relationship back then."

Macias shook his head and left the attic the way he came into it. When he returned the Cliff's bedroom, as soon as he came into the hall, Sora met him.

They heard a song playing downstairs. People were drunkenly singing along: Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight.

"What did you learn?" Sora asked him.

"I found The Book," Macias said. "It said they were Witches."

Sora nodded as if she expected this.

"Did it just say they were Witches?" Sora asked.

"It called them The Charmed Ones," Macias said.

Sora nodded again knowingly.

"Did you already know this?" Macias asked.

"I had my theory and my suspicions," Sora said. "You confirmed it. We can't tell Elli."

"It's going to be hard not to tell her because she knows I went up here to search for The Book," Macias said. "Why can't we tell her?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sora asked him. "I can make you forget. Once you enter this world, there's no turning back. It's a dangerous world Macias."

"I want to know," Macias said.

"Elli is a descendant of supernatural warriors or humans who fought on behalf or on the side of the supernatural called Chevaliers," Sora began to explain.

"The opposite of Van Helsing," Macias said. "I'm following so far."

"I am a WereTiger," Sora said. She changed her hand into a paw, showing her claws, before she changed it back. "I'm her sworn protector. I'm the sworn protector to the oldest descendant of her family who becomes connected to the supernatural world because Elli's ancestor saved my family centuries ago at the cost of her own life. Elli became the chosen because of the relationship she established with Cliff when they were younger. I've been near to protect Elli from Evil her whole life."

"Elli doesn't know," Macias said. "She doesn't know any of this."

"None of her family does," Sora said.

"I would ask how do I know you're telling the truth," Macias said, "but I just saw what you did with you hand and I know I'm not crazy and I know I'm not drunk."

"I'm glad you believe me," Sora said. "It's important you believe me."

"I still don't understand why we can't talk to Elli about this," Macias said.

"Once Elli learns the truth," Sora said, "she'll do a lot of good and save a lot of innocents: like her ancestor did, like many of her ancestors did. Unfortunately, history will repeat itself. She'll die young protecting an important supernatural being. The Warlock that was going to kill my family placed this curse on Elli's ancestor and her family line. You just confirmed for me that not only are The Halliwell Brothers Witches but they're also the most important supernatural beings in the supernatural magical community."

"You're saying that if we tell Elli the truth about all this, open that door, she will probably end up dying young protecting them from something, protecting Cliff from something," Macias said.

Sora nodded.

"There's nothing we can do?" Macias asked her.

"There's something you can do," Sora said. "You know them. They have no reason to trust me or anything I would have to say. I am but a stranger. You can offer them a choice: offer Cliff the choice. He can either never tell Elli the truth and erase her memory anytime she comes close to learning it or tell her the truth and try to find a way to save her from that fate. And there is no way to know, no way to guarantee, he or they could or would succeed."

"I have to be the one to tell him this," Macias said. He placed his forehead on the doorframe of Cliff's bedroom. "He's already going to be pissed when he finds out I know his secret, but on top of it I have to tell him the first love of his life who he just reconnected with might be in danger of dying, protecting him. Oh, also, there might be nothing he can do about it."

"You love Cliff," Sora said. "I can tell you've come to care about Elli, even if it has been a short amount of time. She likes you too. She told me." She shook her head. "It won't be easy, but maybe this will help. They're The Charmed Ones, which means they're the most powerful Witches of all time."

"But what does that mean?" Macias asked her.

"It means there's a chance," Sora said. "It means there's hope."

Macias and Sora rejoined the party, walking down the staircase. Sora caught sight of Elli, and Macias caught sight of Cliff. Cliff and Elli, in their respective parts of the manor, didn't see them. Sora agreed to lie to Elli for them, and Macias agreed to talk to the Halliwell Brothers in the morning. They both agreed they shouldn't do anything to spoil the night or the party. When they reached the end of the staircase, the song ended.

The party went extremely well. The Halliwell Brothers had a great time, celebrating together. Cliff got drunk, taking off his shirt and hugging and kissing all over Elli and Macias most of the night. Coronado got drunk, sleeping with two different girls and a guy but not all at the same time. He kept the party hopping, being a form of entertainment and a good host. Clive got drunk, dancing up a storm, showing his moves, and impressing everybody. The back flips, front flips, and spins were a nice touch.

Elli had never seen such a sight of these three. She took a photo of the three of them together. Macias watched over Elli right before she showed him the picture. It was a good one. He looked upon the Halliwell Brothers as they got long with each other and enjoyed each other's company.

~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~

"I'm never drinking again," Coronado said on the floor into the kitchen trashcan.

Clive was lying on his back across the kitchen table.

"You say that every time," Clive said. "Now stop shouting."

Cliff was clutching a bottle of Whiskey on the kitchen island with his head on the island with his eyes closed. He said nothing.

All the guests that had needed a place to stay because they were too drunk to leave had gone by now. It was mid afternoon.

Macias came by through the back door. He knocked and drew all their attention.

They gestured for him to come in, but they said nothing.

Cliff had his eye on him. He could tell Macias was clearly nervous about something. Macias was never nervous. Cliff raised his head from the kitchen island.

"We're not moving," Coronado said, "so I hope whatever you have to say you can say it in front of all three of us."

Clive groaned.

"You don't have to be so loud," Clive said.

"The three of you being hungover should make this easier," Macias said, "but I don't think it will."

"You need to talk to all three of us?" Clive questioned him.

"Oh yeah," Macias said. "Before I start, I want to preface this." He looked directly at Cliff. "You have to listen to me all the way through. Cliff, you're going to want to push me away, but fight that initial urge. Clive and Coronado, this isn't going to be easy to hear. I hope you two can help him, and the three of you can somehow figure this out."

Clive rose from the table. Coronado took his head out of the trashcan.

"You're going to tell me now," Cliff said.

"I have to tell you now," Macias said.

Coronado hopped on top of the island by Cliff, and Clive went and stood beside him. They all waited, listening.

Macias put in a wireless ear bud and listened to the song Miracle.

"I know the three of you are Witches," Macias said.

Clive made inhuman noises.

"All the way through," Macias said.

"I found out last night when I snuck into your attic and read from your Book," Macias said.

Coronado put a hand on Cliff's shoulder to keep him on the stool and looked at him a moment as Cliff glared at Macias before he himself looked back to Macias.

"Elli talked to me," Macias continued. "She wanted my help, so she could learn your secret. I know it, but I haven't told her. I can't tell her."

The firs part didn't surprise them so much, but the second part left them confused.

"Why can't you tell her?" Coronado asked.

"Short version – Sora is a WereTiger who was sent to protect Elli who is a Chevalier," Macias said. "Elli doesn't know she's a Chevalier. She doesn't know anything about this world. Sora knows you're Witches too. She didn't want to come to you until she knew for sure but also because she knew you probably wouldn't trust her. I confirmed what she already suspected when I told her last night. Elli gained Sora as a protector when she became connected to you Cliff. However, the problem is if Elli finds out anything about the supernatural the curse on her family line will become active. She'll die young protecting an important supernatural being as many of her ancestors have in the past. You three are The Charmed Ones. Sora said Elli might die protecting you three or you Cliff, or you, the three of you, might find a way to break the curse and save her. But there would be no way to know for sure, there would be no guarantee, after Elli learned the truth that you saved her." He finished. There was silence, except the music in his ear.

Cliff clutched that bottle of Whiskey so hard Clive and Coronado thought it might break in his hand. He swallowed hard before he stood up.

"Don't do anything you'd regret later," Clive told him.

Cliff got close to Macias. He got in his face.

"My initial urge is to punch you as hard as I can, put my fist through your teeth," Cliff said, "but my heart won't let me do it. Sora's right. I wouldn't trust her. I don't trust her. Do you know she could be using you and Elli to get to me and my brothers?" He turned away from him but got right back in his face. "You don't know what shit you got yourself into. I barely know anything about this shit, and I have powers to protect myself. You can't protect yourself Macias." He looked at the floor as he tried to understand before he looked back to Macias. "And you're telling me, you're telling me, Elli is this fucking close to figuring us out, because of me, because of us, and if she does she'll probably die, and it'll be all my fault because we got involved with each when we were kids?" He took the top off that Whiskey and took a hard swig. "Bullshit. Bullshit. I just got her back." He looked at Macias. "What am I supposed to do with this Macias? What the fuck do I do with this information? You've endangered my whole family. Yes, that includes you and it includes Elli." He took another hard swig. "I'm not blaming you. It was me. I did this. It's always me." He left the kitchen, chugging his Whiskey.

Macias' song ended.

"What do you think you all will do?" Macias said slowly. "What do you think he'll do?

"Worst case scenario – he'll cut Elli out of our lives," Coronado said. "Hence, the heavy drinking."

"We won't let him do that," Clive said. "I would suggest keeping Elli in the dark until the three of us can talk and try to come up with a solution. I would also suggest steering clear of Sora as well."

"Yeah," Coronado said. "I'll use that Book to research WereTigers and Chevaliers. If nothing bad turns up, we might be able to trust what Sora said. We might be able to trust her. Hey, Max liked her. That has to be a good sign."

"It would still be bad for Elli," Clive said.

"You're right," Coronado said, "but I'm confident we'll figure something out. It's awesome you know though Macias. We've got somebody outside the three of us to talk to about this stuff now."

Clive looked to Coronado and shook his head.

"Not right away," Coronado told Macias.

"Give him some space," Clive said. "I'll contact you when you can talk to him. If you come across any trouble, come stay with us. He didn't put it the best way, but he's right. Your life could be in danger too. The Evil we face can take many forms. He's angry with you, but he's scared for you too."

"I'm going to go," Macias said. "I'll wait to hear from you. Tell him I love him, and I didn't mean-"

"He knows," Coronado said. "Get out of here, and don't think anything of it. We'll take it from here. Unlike in the past, he'll let us."

Macias left the manor.

"I'm going to hit The Book," Coronado said. "That sobered me all the way."

Clive nodded in agreement.

"We should probably try to find another hiding place for The Book too," Clive said.

Coronado nodded in agreement.

"I'll check on him," Clive said.

They headed up the stairs. Clive checked Cliff's room. He wasn't in there. He followed after Coronado who had gone straight for the attic. They found Cliff in an old rocking chair, drinking his Whiskey and flipping through the book.

"Find anything?" Coronado questioned him.

"WereTigers exist," Cliff said. "So do Chevaliers. I won't bore you two with the details, but they're forces of Good." He stared at The Book. He didn't look at his brothers. He sounded tired, and he sounded older than he ever had.

"Take the Whiskey from him," Clive whispered to Coronado.

Coronado gave him a look.

Cliff nodded.

Coronado took the Whiskey. Clive took The Book.

"Go downstairs," Clive instructed. "Get showered. Get dressed. Put on your Sunday best. I want you both to accompany me somewhere. I know you just threw me a party, but today's my birthday and I want this as my on-my-birthday gift."

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

When they were all dressed and ready to go, Clive drove them. He made one stop at a flower shop. He bought a bouquet of flowers. The final stop was at a cemetery. He took them to Reese's grave. He put down his phone in front of her headstone. He played a song: If I Die Young. He placed the flowers at her grave. The three of them stood together as the song played. Coronado stood to the left, Cliff in the middle, and Clive to the right. The song ended.

"As long as we're alive," Clive said, "our stories are not over. We're not done. There are things we can do."

The three brothers held onto each other. They watched as a phrase appeared on Reese's headstone ~ Go in Peace and Love.


End file.
